Teenage Dirtbag
by gustin puckerman
Summary: "In return for all of the beatings I've taken over the course of our friendship―" Merida shook her head quickly, glaring. "No." "You are here obligated to make Jack Frost fall for you." ― AU!High school. Jack/Merida, featuring The Big Four and characters from Frozen. Cover is credited fully to tumblr user vinnysantorini, and edited by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: main Jack/Merida, side-Jack/Elsa, Hiccup/Elsa, Rapunzel/Hiccup.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2,041 word(s).  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance, Friendship, Drama.  
><strong>WorldStory Settings**: AU. Modern times. 21st century.  
><strong>Ratings<strong>: PG-13/T.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "In return for all of the beatings I've taken over the course of our friendship―" Merida shook her head quickly, glaring. "No." "You are here obligated to make Jack Frost fall for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Teenage Dirtbag<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>

"I am _not_ going to seduce him just because yer had a stupid wee crush on the lad's girlfriend!"

"Okay. Elsa is _not_ his girlfriend, though I admit, they do look like it, but that's only because the whole school expected them to be together and it all kinda made sense, but it doesn't, and just because they have matching white hair does not mean that they should go out and make more white haired little babies because I do _not_ approve, and that would just be creepy. They'd be like a bunch white-headed blob floating around except it's not a blob, it's just _their babies_."

Merida didn't snarl at how stupid that mindset was.

"Hiccup." She slammed her locker shut. "No."

"Yes, Merida, _yes_. Say yes. Please. I'm begging you."

"Rapunzel. Knock some sense into him, will ya'?" Merida shot the shy blonde a look, earning nothing but a tight, strained smile that only Merida knew the true meaning behind, and sighed helplessly. She turned back to the brunet, squaring her shoulders, just like so many times before, when she had to face her nine-year-old brothers. But now, of course, she's facing a seventeen-year-old boy, who supposedly passed all of his tests with nothing but A and above. "I'd only say this once, ay, so listen up ― I will not seduce Jack Frost."

Hiccup's face fell. "Well, why _not?_"

"Why not?" Merida echoed, wide-eyed. "Because, you daft prick, I said so."

"Oh, and you said you're nothing like your mother."

_SLAP_.

"Ouch!"

"Merida!" yelped Rapunzel, now hushing over Hiccup, who had his hands clasped behind the back of his skull, where Merida's textbooks just came in contact with, a few seconds ago; Rapunzel glared, but not strong enough that Merida resisted her urge to roll her eyes backward.

"Seriously, Merida. Abused friendship. We talked about this." Hiccup bit out dryly, hushing Rapunzel down that really, he's fine.

"It must have slipped me mind." She excused nonchalantly, waving her hands in a dismissive gesture.

"I think you owe me an apology." Hiccup responded, hands by his hips, his small face pinched in determination. Merida narrowed his eyes up at him. _What_. "Rapunzel, don't you think she owes me an apology?"

Rapunzel nodded slowly, eyes glancing at Hiccup to Merida. "I think you owe him an apol―"

"_She_ thinks you owe me an apology!" Hiccup blurted out quickly, cutting poor Rapunzel off, while Merida rolled her eyes. Again. Sometimes she wondered how she got herself stuck here. Yeah, okay, sometimes she's grateful, because by the end of the day, she loved Hiccup and Rapunzel to death. But sometimes, just sometimes you know ― _she really wondered how_.

"_Fine_." Merida pressed on. "In the good name of ma good father Sir Ferg―"

"Not in that sense."

"_What?_"

"You heard me." Hiccup gave her a smug look. "In return for all of the beatings I've taken over the course of our friendship―"

No. Merida shook her head quickly, glaring. "What!"

"―the only was I see fit for you to mend your mistake is to obey my one and simple rule―"

"No."

"You are here obligated to make Jack Frost fall for you."

"I do not." She huffed out again, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you do. You owe me."

"I don't owe you nothin', Haddock. And yer, and yer little game can stop right now, because I am no part of this." She turned on her heels. "And yer can't force me into _this_." She gestured towards his whole appearance, teeth gritted and eyes furrowed together in that familiar rebellious trait she wore so much. Her wild, orange-red hair tickled the side of her cheeks, but she took no notice of it. She grabbed Rapunzel's wrist and tugged the blonde along, "Now if you'll excuse us, Rapunzel and I will be going to our first class."

"I'll see you at lunch?" Rapunzel smiled, blinking at the only man in their group.

"Yeah, sure." Hiccup shrugged, smiled back and narrowed his eyes up at the Scot. "And you― we're not done with this."

"Oh yes, we are." Her accent flown in thickly, and she finally took Rapunzel away from him.

"YOU OWE ME!" Hiccup yelled loudly as the pair got further and further away, lost in the sea of known as high school students.

Merida groaned and bit out, only to herself, "No, I don't."

"Hey, did you finish the homework―"

"And you!"

Rapunzel blinked, mouth open, fear flashed across her eyes. "What?" She meekly replied, her sweet, little face saddened.

Merida groaned at that ― _it's like if puppies were humans _― and regained her conscious thoughts because this was little Rapunzel, and the last thing she would want to do was set the waterworks. Merida calmed herself down and stared at the innocent blonde, tilting her head to one side. "Why aren't yer still sayin' anythin'?"

"What is there to say―"

"Oh, come on, Punzie. We talked about this." Merida pressed on, searching for the blonde's green eyes, as she leaned down, whispering out harshly, "When are yer goin' to confess that you like the wimpy lad?"

"Hiccup is _not_ wimpy―"

"Okay, yeah, whatever. He's super strong and I'm so terrified of his humongous muscle."

"Merida! That's not nice."

"Yer get the point."

"I just― I don't―" Rapunzel fumbled with her textbooks, her eyes traveled across the floor, avoiding Merida's stern gaze. When she finally looked up, Merida could detect the small hint of pink colouring her cheeks, flushed. "I _can't_, Merida. Have you seen the way he looks at Elsa? He's _in love_."

"That's stupid."

Rapunzel spatted her Scottish friend on the arm. "It's not."

"Yes it is." Merida winced at the burn of Rapunzel's slap to her arm ― for a mouse, she got good hands ― and frowned. "Yer know I don't believe in this. How can it be love when yer just _seventeen_?"

"Love knows no age."

Merida snorted. "Whatever. I'm ain't falling for it."

"And Elsa's so beautiful. Who _wouldn't_ fall for her?"

"Are yer kidding me?" Merida scoffed, her mind reeled back as her memory box peeled open to conjure up the face of Elsa Arendelle, also known as the _Snow Queen_. The star of the school. For someone who wasn't a cheerleader, she sure got all of the students under her thumb. Good reputation, poise appearances, respectable intelligence and undefined beauty― what, with those blue eyes and porcelain skin. Merida snorted some more. "There's no such thing."

"Oh, Merida, you wouldn't understand."

"Understand _what?_"

"It's― you can't, okay. It sucks being in my position."

"Then _do_ something."

"Easy for _you_ to say."

"Hmph!" Merida stomped her foot stubbornly. "Fine then. Don't do anything. See if I care." With that, she turned on her heels again and entered the class, finding it half-filled and the teacher absent. Merida glanced at the clock above the door to note that there were still a few good minutes before class officially started, and found herself a decent seat around the back. She always have to sit at the back now ― not after the school called her Mum to lay down the complaints they received of parents saying their children couldn't see the board with her hair getting in the way. Merida was still pretty pissed about that ― as if they gave a frack to pay attention.

She watched Rapunzel moved, staggered a little at the front seats ― where she _always_ preferred to sit at in classes ― and moved, with shaky confidence, up to Merida. The Scot raised a questionable eyebrow. Rapunzel avoided her stare, "Jack Frost."

"What?" Merida found herself responding.

"The guy Hiccup asked you to seduce."

Merida shut her eyes in complete grieve, plastering her hands over her face, "Not you too."

"No, no. It's just― do you know who he is?"

Merida angled her face away so that her fingers won't cover her eyes, and she considered Rapunzel's question. "Who doesn't?" She chose to answer, "The lad who had it all. Good looks, an even more good athlete. Nice enough personality, but honestly― you learn one, you learn 'em all."

"He's just like you, right?"

"Hm?" Now Merida was just plain confused.

"Athletic. He's kind of like you right?"

"Ay, in a way." Merida shrugged, finally leaning back against her chair. Her mind recalled back on Jack Frost, the star jock. He was nothing of a great build, not in _Kristoff_ sense, or lean and still big, like _Hans_ who's the pompous, wild card which she shared a few cigarettes now and then, or like _Flynn Rider_ who's the college drop-out of whom she had the misfortune of befriending last summer. Jack Frost was lean, and well-formed, which made him quick on his feet ― sneaky, fast, and he knew his way around a game, that was sure. But he wasn't _Merida_ kind of sports either. _Traditional_. That was what her personal coach had commented when they first met. Archery and horseback-riding. Was it traditional though? It wouldn't matter. What matter was that she loved doing them, and if she had the power, she won't ever stop doing them.

"So, you have a lot in common..."

"What's yer point, Rapunzel?"

"I don't know," the blonde shrugged her shoulders, munching her lips. "It's just― if you want to seduce him, it won't be that hard, would it?"

"Are yer _asking_ me to seduce the lad?"

"_Seducing_ is a harsh word," Rapunzel murmured, pressing her lips together. "I'd like to think of it as _distracting_ him."

"No."

"But, Merida―"

"I can't believe yer! Yer in '_love'_ with the hopeless guy and you want him to get the _other_ girl?"

"Shh! People are _staring_."

"No. I don't _care_. How can you even―"

"Merida, all I'm saying is―"

"Oh my god, ma friends are _insane!_"

"Think of it as a challenge."

"A _what?_"

"I know Jack."

Merida squinted her eyes, surprised. "You do?"

"We've talked. On several occasions." Rapunzel nodded, "We were paired up for a project last year in Arts Club. Well, along with Manny, but he was hallucinating most of the time, so he really wasn't _there_ when he should be. It's a long story―" Rapunzel nodded, waving the details away. "Anyway, he's not a bad guy. Jack Frost, that is, not Manny."

"So?"

"But he's really― _stubborn_, you know? Kind of like you, but in a _different_ way. He's more subtle about it, I guess." Rapunzel went on, her eyes glancing towards the ceiling, tapping her chin with a pen. Merida noted dully how she always did that when she tried to remember something, or was just thinking matters through. She wondered if Rapunzel noticed her own habit. "So imagine if he likes Elsa, and I really think he does, it'll be an absolute challenge for you to _distract_ him."

"Okay," Merida listened, suddenly a small part of her flipped in joy ― she was actually interested.

"And you―" Rapunzel smiled, her green eyes lighting up in a brilliant sense that told Merida things were getting her way. Sometimes Merida forgot just how devious Rapunzel could be, especially when she manipulated people into doing whatever she wants. _Hm_. "You like a challenge."

_Damn_.

* * *

><p>She guessed she's <em>distracting<em> Jack Frost after all.

* * *

><p>"I'll think about it," was what Merida said when the teacher finally walked in and ordered for all students to be seated.<p>

She watched how Rapunzel nodded her head excitedly, restraining a squeal at the back of her throat, before she hopped away to the front and took a seat. And that was how she spent the rest of the class, her head filled with thoughts of a certain white-haired boy and a way to satisfy her stubborn hunger for the new challenge.

...

**Author's Note: Finally. A simple fanfic, with a simple plot. I've missed this. Praised to whoever put _The Big Four_ together, because if that didn't happen, I wouldn't have known Jack/Merida and fell in love with it. Please leave a review, and I hope you'll be sticking around for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

This was almost out of the ordinary — _almost_.

Merida never stayed back. Although according to the athlete society they had at Walt's High, she probably should. Because after school-hour would be the time for the jocks to hang out, practice and did whatever it was that athletes did. And she never really participated in it. But being in the sports that she was in — equestrianism and archery — nobody ever really questioned her for not staying back at school. After all, you can't really brought a horse into the school compound. She was pretty sure there's a law written of that somewhere.

Anyway, all she wanted to say was: though she wasn't an active participant to whatever sports-related events happening in school — she wasn't complete ignorant of the matter either.

So, this shouldn't be abnormal, now should it? Staying back. It's not like she haven't stayed back before, because she did — though she never talk about _that_. Ever.

Merida shook her head and lighted up the screen to her phone, only to be greeted by a familiar alert symbol:

_You've got (1) message!_

Curiously, she pressed to show the content of her message but immediately groaned when she saw the contact's number embed on top of the screen, in thick, black strings of three alphabets, MUM, with her message full-on display on the bottom, as if mocking the living senses out of her. Merida didn't even bother to flutter her eyes and skim through the sentences, knowing full-well what her mother would say — _honestly, it's always the same dreadful thing_ — and shoved her phone away, grunting.

She also ignored the nagging voices — _that sounded an awful lot like Rapunzel, when she thought back on it_ — which were sending her harsh whispers at the back of her skull, reminding her of the _real_ reason she was here. Still at this school. After school hour.

She was convinced it was not because of a certain lean, pale-skinned, blue-eyed jock. Nope. Definitely not.

"Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry!" Something squeaked a few feet ahead of her, ripping Merida's dazed-attention back to reality and she squinted her eyes up at the scene that was happening right in front of her.

Merida watched the papers and books spread across the floor, right by the girl's feet — what was her name again? Molly? _Milly?_ — while the girl stared up at a baffled Jack Frost, who looked as though he was put onto the centre of the world's attention without any warning whatsoever. It wasn't hard to conclude what happened: obviously the _Milly_ girl just bumped into Jack Frost when he came out of the locker room and now her stuff was all over the ground. The girl looked flustered, but there was also something... _fishy_ about her, Merida thought, wondering. She casually crossed over to where the girl was and picked up the papers, because well, though people associated her with anger management issues on more than one occasion, she was, in fact, raised to be a lady.

Her mother would have been proud.

Or not. (She would have complained that a lady should not crouch like _that_, like there was a better method of _just squatting down — _like seriously, was there?) Merida snorted inwardly.

"What are you—" _Milly_ asked, her eyes shone with bright hazel colours but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and Merida cringed, stacking the papers neatly and stood up, when her arm extended to give it to the girl and — _wait_.

The girl took the papers out of her hand with a harsh force, feigning a good sweet expression while bitterly retorted out — "Thank you." She tried to send Jack Frost another one of her all-too-shiny beams, but the boy only returned with a nod of acknowledgement, a faint smile curled the corner of his lips. "You shouldn't have."

"Ma pleasure." Merida replied, shrugging and shoved her hands in the pockets of her hoodie — she refused to believe that the cause of her sweaty hands was from the guy who's standing practically a small step away from her. _Jack Frost didn't intimidate her_. Merida felt the determination spread like wildfire across her veins. _Jack Frost got nothin' on her!_

"Yeah, whatever." Milly whispered under her breath, ran a finger over her paper and turned on her heels, finally walking away.

"_She_ certainly likes you." A rough voice commented, and Merida snapped her attention at it — finding her mind was reeled when she was met with a grinning Jack Frost, a glint of mirth danced across the features of his face and Merida wondered that maybe, she could see why everyone was always talking about this one lad.

"Well," Merida chose to reply. "That's what yer get for rattin' someone over when yer caught her slippin' the answers during the Finals."

Jack made a face, but his grin widened. "I'm impressed."

"And foilin' her evil plan to 'accidentally bumped into Jack Frost and introducin' herself and later on making babies with the lad' certainly add to the list of why—" Merida paused, for dramatic effect, and pressed on, a hint of a smirk threatened to present itself across her face, "— she certainly likes me."

"Wow, okay." Jack kind of laughed, Merida observed, but it was those kind of quiet chuckle that came out more like a chocked empty breath of air coming together, and even though he ducked his head, just slightly, Merida could very well saw the well-formed smile brightening up his pale cheeks. He tilted his head to one side when he looked back up to her, his brows quirked together, "That's an old trick, don't you think?"

Merida pursed her lips and agreed, "The oldest." She nodded her head once then, in a silent way of ending the conversation, and was about to dragged her feet away when—

"You're... DunBroch, right? Merida DunBroch?"

Merida skidded her step into a halt and squinted her eyes suspiciously at him — it was odd hearing him say her name, mainly because he wasn't an ordinary boy to _just_ _know her name_. Not like that. He was, after all, _the_ Jack Frost. "Yer know of me?"

"I'd be _crazy_ if I don't." He chuckled, still grinning coolly. Merida's got to admit — there was something about him that's fairly attractive. May it be in the way he appeared, or the way he's staring at her, or the way his cool persona beamed through — either way, Merida would probably understand why someone would have fallen for him. Why Elsa, the legendary Snow Queen, would. "You're— last year. You were competing to take a place in the _Summer Olympics_. Right?"

Merida could hear the way Rapunzel gasped in the distance and the low whistle Hiccup would have let out. _That's_ a way to start the conversation

Merida pondered, narrowing her eyes and then: "Ay."

"Yeah, that... That was the only time, for two weeks, you practiced archery in school, at the gym. Everyone was always crowding to watch you. I mean, why wouldn't they? It's not like you see _that_ everyday. I still remember it, you know — the way you never even flinch when you release the arrow. It was awesome." He stared up at her, and Merida thought she saw a hint of _admiration_ there, but that must have been the light getting in her eyes. She shook that idea away, and frowned.

"Ma friend referred to it as 'The Forbidden Subject'," she casually countered, pressing her lips together.

"Yeah? Why?"

Her eyebrows hiked together, "I didn't get in."

"I heard." Jack smoothly responded, before his eyes widened. "I mean, _not_ in the way to offend you because, personally, I think you would have been great getting in and I absolutely have no doubt about it— I've seen you practised, and I watched you nailed it every time— I'm seriously impressed. I mean, they must have been blind, or something, for giving you the red card, because you're... _awesome_. I just, I don't know if you know this, but your name isn't just _another_ name around here, you know."

"I can't say the opposite, Jack Frost." Merida gave him a once-over. "I've been told you're more than just a skinny lad."

"Skinny?" Jack chuckled, "_That's_ a first."

Merida shrugged, a small smile creeping on her lips.

"So, you've heard of me?" Jack asked, grinning proudly, a trait of mischief lining up the expressions across his face.

"Countless of stories," retorted Merida almost playfully, shrugging her shoulders. "Are yer more than the stories, Jack?"

"I don't know," he told, opening his arms wide, wiggling his brows together. "Why don't you find out?"

She snorted, rolled her eyes but couldn't quite fight off the grin that's spreading over her lips.

And then, he squinted his eyes, tilted his head a degree up, and said: "Hey, do you run?"

"What?"

"I asked if you run?"

"Run?" She thought back on this — run? Of course she ran. But not as active when she's got Angus to do it for her, mostly. Merida waited for a few seconds to pass, before: "A wee bit. Why?"

"You should join cross-country. I mean, if you're into it, that is. I'm in the team this year — thought I should give it a try, y'know?" Jack smiled warmly, shrugging one shoulder. "I don't know if they'll accept anymore people, but a few more good feet wouldn't hurt. Plus, I think it'd be nice working with you. Don't you think so?"

Ah. This must be how it felt to feel flattered. _Charming_. "Yer like to work with me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"

Merida nearly laughed at the situation of it all — people just didn't go around claiming that they _wanted to work with her_; in fact, the only people who were willing to tolerate with her in this whole school was Hiccup and Rapunzel (yeah, _pathetic_. She knows.) — but she clammed her mouth shut and actually thought this through. _Cross-country, huh...?_

"I'm not good with people." She reasoned.

"If you're still holding a conversation with me—" Jack continued on, "Then how bad can you really be?" He smiled then, warmly, and licked his lips, "Just, give it a thought. I have to go. I'll see you around, DunBroch."

She considered the sound of her name on his tongue again and nodded: "You too, Frost."

She thought she saw him smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Pretty Punzie  
><em>Okay, you're right. So he's not that bad<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong>: Pretty Punzie  
><em>Omg. What happened?! Did you talked to him?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Pretty Punzie  
><em>Something like that<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong>: Pretty Punzie  
><em>Are you going to tell me the story?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Pretty Punzie  
><em>What do you know about cross country?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong>: Pretty Punzie  
><em>I think he's in it. Why? (And why aren't you telling me ANYTHING?!)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: Pretty Punzie  
><em>Who's in charge?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong>: Pretty Punzie  
><em>I'm not so sure about the teacher but I think the bitter guy you sometimes smoked with (and I still think it's a horrid habit!) is the co-captain<em>.

* * *

><p><em>It was a phase<em>. Merida thought bitterly as she glared at the last text, and typed in a quick reply before she shoved the phone back into her hoodie's pocket. She dropped her shoulders a second later when she realised who _exactly_ was Rapunzel just talked about. Of course she knew him. Hans Wasterguard.

The 'Prince' with the bad attitude.

Merida still remember the way the evening felt across her shoulders, the first time he met that red-headed prick, dragging herself solemnly through the corner of the schools, when he was there, hidden, by the corner. She's heard rumours of him. Various of them. And most of them weren't anything good. Some claimed he was just damaged goods, some put it into words that he was somewhat just a bitter guy going through a hard time. But to Merida, Hans was just broken — the type that was broken, and refused to be fixed. And then they talked. And though his personality sucked like expired milk or something worse, Merida appreciated his brutal honesty.

And that was the first day Merida did something she never expected to do — she smoked.

She didn't smoke too often then — she hated how her throat felt when she inhaled the intoxicated smoke — but she shared a few cigarettes here and then whenever she felt like punching herself in the face and cry in a hole at the same time. And they kind of became friends, or whatever resembled to it, for a few months, until he just didn't show up as much and Merida remembered she had more important things to deal with.

But that was five months ago. She hadn't seen the lad since the year started.

And frankly, she didn't know if she wanted to.

Merida grumbled all to herself as she spotted the familiar red-head at the corner of the field, yelling up at some poor freshman, clad in sweats and worn shirts. She cringed, and staggered. She encountered Hans on his bad days before, a couple of times actually, and she could tell you one thing: you do not go against him on those days or he will butcher you.

So Merida pondered, and waited, and considered.

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea_.

But her strong spirit won over and she found herself closing the distance between them, until she was standing there, awkwardly — no friendly greet, no _nothing_ (because Hans never appreciated nice things considering he's probably allergic to any form of positivity) — until the handsome senior narrowed his eyes dangerously towards her, highly suspiciously, and spoke up. "You searching for someone, Curly?"

"Actually, I am." She told, shifting from feet to feet. "You. I'm searchin' for you."

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

...

**Next Chapter:** "Okay. Let me see you run. Right here. Right _now_." Hans released her from his strong grip, staring her down and Merida glared. _Hard_. Until she realised the dozens pair of eyes looking at them, a hush of whispers exchanged in between the soft wind. She felt her stomach twisted when she finally noticed a pair of blue eyes, glinting at the background. Merida _swallowed_.

**Author's Note: I honestly didn't expect this fic will get anymore than a couple of attentions, but clearly I was proven wrong. I thank you for taking the time to read this good-for-nothing fiction, and are kind enough to drop in more reviews. Every thoughts are highly considered and appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

"Fuck _no_."

Merida had a feeling things it'll end up somehow like this, one way or another. Hans didn't even flinch.

But of course ― why would he? The holy 'f' word was practically his middle name. Merida however, cringed. Sure, she'd gotten a few cursed words out of her mouth once in a while, but she _was_ raised to be a lady by the end of the day, and no matter how often people carried the word into their language, it will always remained, somehow, _wrong_. In a way. Merida frowned.

And to think he would understand if she would _kindly explained her situation_.

"But―"

"I said no, Curly. No means _no_." Hans gutted out, stabbing the clipboard for one last time as he added a few more strings of alphabets before he chunked it away on the table. It thudded with a force. "Do you know what I'm running here?" He asked, when he's gotten his eyes settled back on her.

"I―"

"A cross-country team. An _excellent_ cross-country team, may I add ― the reigning champions, two years in a row. And I am planning on making this year the _third_. You see, Red, we're not playing any games here. I've worked hard ― sweat and flesh and _blood_ ― to get to where I am and I'll be damned if I let a adolescence-age crisis girl gets in my way."

"I'm not―" Merida frowned, "I'm ain't goin' through any adolescence-age crisis."

"Well, you sure as hell acting like one." Hans leaned against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, DunBroch, this team― it's everything to me. It's the only thing I'm holding up as my own that's not attached to my surname. I'm not letting you ruin it just because you can't find yourself a boyfriend."

"I'm not― I'm not searchin' me a boyfriend!"

"I don't _care_ what's your deal here with Frost― I'm not letting you in the team."

"How do yer know I can't run?" She barked back, brows pulled together as she felt the roar of rebellion worked on her nerves, challenging any sense she had left. Hans narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Because_," he drawled. "You can't. You're not specified in this area. _I_ am."

"Yer won't even give me a chance!" Her accent challenged her as she hopped into Hans' tracks, stopping him from leaving her in the office ― refusing the knock of rejection, the bitter sting of defeat. "Yer _have_ to give ma a chance."

"A chance?" Hans considered, his whole face suddenly pinched in determination.

"Ay." Merida swallowed, "One chance. That's all I'm askin'."

"Fine," Hans grabbed her by the wrist, tugged it, forcing her to release a sharp, "Ow," while he dragged her out of the office ― his strides were large and stomping, and Merida stumbled more than once just to keep up, all at the same time struggling to have her wrist back to herself. She was sure if Hans gave out more force into his grip, it'll leave a bruise. And a bruise won't be good.

At least, not when it comes to her mother's attention.

"Let― go― of― _me!_"

"You asked me to give you a chance. Well, here's your friggin' chance." Hans stopped, and Merida only caught the knowledge that they're now at the field― the fresh smell of grasses and the loud noises colliding over yells of orders and grunts between breaths were as loud as the beats of her heart in her eardrums. "Okay. Let me see you run. Right here. Right _now_." Hans released her from his strong grip, staring her down and Merida glared. _Hard_.

Until she realised where _exactly_ she was, and the dozens pairs of eyes looking at them, hushes of whispers exchanged in between soft wind between the athletes. She was right where the cross country team were practising. _Shit_.

"―Fisher! Stephens! Pierce! Perkins!" Hans barked again, and gradually, Merida watched the girls ― all tone and muscle and equally sweaty ― came forward, their eyes searching for some explanation, but their mouths were sealed shut. No argument. No denying orders. Merida was starting to get why Hans liked being in the team― but then again, he'd probably earned it. He _was_ the reason why their cross-country team was the running champions two years in a row. Hans stared at her again, sharply, "You're running against them. My best female runners."

_Well, that isn't fair_. But Merida could only huff, glancing sideways at her competitors, the fear of doubt beginning to creep on her spine. She shivered.

"These tracks? It goes all around the field, but because you're not in the right attire― you'll only be running 'till 400 metres over there. When I release the horn, it means go."

"Go?"

"_Run_." Hans answered back, agitated, "It means you have to run. You sure you're ready for this?"

She glared at him again, and began to jog in her place. Ready? She was _born_ ready. "Of course I am."

"Well then, get on the track, Curly." Hans ordered with a clip, and Merida moved behind the group of sweaty athletes, stance ready to go, shoulders rolling and eyes set on the long tracks. _Damn_, she thought as she glanced over ― can she really do this? She chanced one final look over her shoulders, now stripping herself off from her hoodie, leaving her body only in a white tank top. 400 metres. What's the big deal?

Merida suddenly stopped when she noticed a pair of familiar blue eyes, glinting in the background ― ashen-white hair with pale skin, mouth curled and brows pulled together ― and her stomach twisted. Jack Frost.

_Whatever_. She decided, turning her attention back on the tracks. She won't let anybody distract her. Not right now.

And just before the horn blared, Merida emptied any traces of blue eyes and Hiccup's pleas and Rapunzel's manipulations.

She ran.

* * *

><p>Half-way through the track, she gritted her teeth and felt the burning sensation spat fire on her abdomen. Something like a wild groan of a bear ripped from her throat, out of anger, out of frustration, out of fury ― she launched herself further.<p>

* * *

><p>Merida was going to <em>die<em>.

The lower, left part of her abdomen was seizing with an indescribable pain that would tore her muscle apart and Merida was tempted from sinking her nails into her own skin and ripped it off herself. She kept a good pace of jogging ― because she can't stop now, or she'll ultimately die for _sure_ ― but her heart was caught in her throat, and her lungs were burning her alive.

_Warm-up_. She gritted her teeth ― she should have warmed up.

"Fourth place," a familiar voice cut through her thoughts and she snapped her head quickly at that― immediately regretting it when it felt as though the world shook violently before her eyes. "Could have been third, but you stumbled on a step near the end."

"I was― _dyin'_," she spat ― still catching her breath.

"Yeah well. I'm glad you're alive _now_." Jack Frost chuckled, extending her worn hoodie ― the one she left on the ground at the beginning of the tracks ― to her, wearing an easy grin. "I knew you were a runner."

"Am― I― in― the―team?"

"Separate by two-point-three seconds from being the third, which wouldn't do." Hans came in between them, wearing a soured expression. "Unfortunately, Tooth's impressed with you. She wants you in the team. Congratulations."

"_Tooth?_" Merida finally straightened her posture, her chests till heaving ― her hands snatching her hoodie from the blue-eyed, lean athlete.

"Her name's actually Hope Toothiana Ferry, but we called her 'Tooth' for short. She's the co-captain of the team." Jack supplied, shrugging. "And I guess she likes you."

"I'm in the team then?" Merida began to grin, her eyes searching for Hans' dissatisfied ones.

"_Yes_," the older man grumbled, "As I've said, _unfortunately_. You cannot and you do not fail me, DunBroch ― or I'll _cut_ you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ay." Merida answered and nearly rolled her eyes. Yeesh, she thought as Hans nodded once, ending the conversation ― his lips were already flinching for a cancer stick ― and turned around, walking away. Merida fitted her body into her hoodie, only to realise that after she did, she wasn't alone.

"You're―" Jack chortled, amused. "Gotta admit, never really met a girl who'd strip herself into her very-much thin tank top in front of sweaty, already-kinda-horny bunch of male teenagers ― and girls, of course."

Merida, this time, _actually_ rolled her eyes. She tugged her wild hair lose from being stuck under the hoodie. "Are yer tempted, Jack Frost?"

"Extremely so," leered Jack, almost playfully, smirking.

"Huh," Merida snorted, brushing a handful of hair from sticking to her face, ready to walk away. "Not interested."

"Wait― I'm just _kidding_." Chuckled Jack Frost, his hands brushing against the back of her arms as he tried to stop her. Merida stopped and stared at him incredulously. "I'm not _that_ kind of guy."

"I didn't say anythin'." Merida told him, frowning.

"You don't need to." Jack tried again, "Hey, come on. I'm _sorry_. If it means anything to you, I wasn't even watching when you were zipping off your hoodie."

"Yer first lie to me― I'm impressed."

"I'm _serious_."

"Why are yer here?" Merida snapped her eyes at him, blue eyes to blue eyes. "Why are yer talkin' to me?"

_Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?_

"I like you."

_What_. "What?"

Jack chuckled out a breath, brushing a hand behind his neck, "I mean ― I've always found you... sorta... _interesting_. Especially after I've seen your _superb_ skills in archery." He whistled, his eyes glinted in mirth, "Like I said before, I'm impressed. But I ― you know ― I never actually gotten around to start a conversation, which I admit, _isn't_ exactly my field of expertise, and now that I'm _actually_ holding a conversation with you... I don't know, I don't want us to be _just_ teammates."

"Yer want to be friends? With _me?_"

"If you're up to it."

Merida pondered over this ― biting her lips.

* * *

><p>And that was, Merida decided, the most tiring, weirdest day of her entire high school lives.<p>

It was also the day which marked the beginning of everything.

...

**Next Chapter**:

"So, are yer and Elsa datin'?" She looked over to him, over the leaves, and the twigs, and possibly, everything.

He chuckled, though he didn't meet her eyes. "Now _that's_ a loaded question."

**Author's Note: So, I'm starting their relationship with an easy friendship. I know it's a different approach from all the arguing and bantering which usually sets off [Jack and Merida's] relationship, but― I don't know. Thanks to everyone for the likes/favorites/alerts/reviews I've gotten, I appreciate every single one of them. As always, please let me know of your thoughts on this chapter and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teenage Dirtbag**

**...**

The DunBroch estate in America, when they first moved here, wasn't that all big ― well, to compare to their estate back in Scotland, it wasn't. But it got a nice, wide landscape as their yard where Hamish, Hubert and Harris always build up their science experiments (or an excuse to kill themselves) and for her to ride Angus and shoot an arrow.

But oddly, when she stepped down the steps to go to her favourite place in the whole DunBroch estate, she didn't feel like riding Angus, or grabbing her arrows. Instead, she felt like, well ― _running_.

Merida grabbed a worn t-shirt from her wardrobe and a yoga pants stored at the back of drawers ― her mother only arranged it there, so she wouldn't even _see_ it to consider _wearing_ it, and she _didn't_, not until now and ― she should probably start wearing proper attire now that she's on the team. _Hm_.

Shrugging the t-shirt against her body, Merida swung her door open and began heading down to her yard.

Only to quicken her pace when she heard a yelp of a rough scream pierced through the air, straight from her favourite place on the estate. She walked herself passed the backyard's door, only to see another one of her brothers' science projects left abandoned with no one in sight, and panic rose in her being.

Another voice pierced through the air again and Merida snapped her attention at a certain part where the yard met the forest ― and through squinted eyes, she saw shadows.

She sprinted right through.

And found her brothers toppling over a form, Hamish having the stranger's head between his knees, his hand planted across the stranger's cheek, forcing him against the ground, while Hubert was tangling up the stranger's feet with a rope and Harris was twisting the man's arm. Merida's mouth fell open and her brows pulled together ― _what...?_

"Please..." The stranger exclaimed, and Merida finally registered the familiar snowy hair.

"Jack!" She came forward, knees dropped next to him. "What― what's happening?"

"I got―_attacked?_" The young man in question managed, spitting out a few dirts and grass from the corner of his lips.

"Boys." Merida began, now eyeing her brothers. "Get off of _him_."

They did, simultaneously, one even wearing an amusing grin. Merida immediately helped Jack sat down on the grass and rubbed any grasses stuck to his face, privately checking for any bruises. When she confirmed that he will be okay, Merida passed a glare at her brothers ― seriously, they _talked_ about this ― and pressed her lips together, slightly ashamed, and brought her hands back to her laps, dropping her shoulders. "Are yer okay?"

"Oh, I'm _fine_. It's not like I just got _ambushed_ by curly, red-headed triplets or anything..." He rubbed the side of his jaw, shrugging.

Merida rolled her eyes inwardly and groaned. "I'm _sorry_. These are me wee little devils of brothers― Hamish, Hubert and Harris. And I know you can't really see it, but Hamish is the one who has a pimple hidden at his temple."

Hamish turned to her, wide-eyed and frowned ― _I do not!_

Merida chuckled momentarily and shook her head, "Just get back to yer projects and I'll _consider_ not telling mum you just assault ma friend."

This time it was Hubert who looked at her, his brows pulled together as he chanced a look at Jack ― _friend?_

Harris munched his lips forward, squinted his eyes at her suspiciously and shook his head ― _you don't have friends_.

"Just― can yer― _go!_" Merida told them exasperatedly, beckoning them away and they dropped their shoulders and finally did. Merida watched their figures returning back to their yard, up to their unfinished project, and once again, realised that she was, indeed not alone. She leered her eyes sideways back up to Jack, who seemed to be staring at her, sorta thoughtfully. Narrowing her eyes, she spat, "_What?_"

"Brothers." He said under his breath. "Who would have thought."

"Yeah, well." Merida shrugged her shoulders and thought of it, just for a second. Sure, nobody actually suspected that she had any siblings considering no one really ever saw her out in the public, and if they did, she'd always somehow alone, or with Hiccup and Rapunzel, and never with a family member. But, she reasoned, that's only because if she _had_ to go out, then she'd have to drive three miles just to get to civilisation and she really didn't understand all that fuss about 'hanging out' for a few hours with friends at the mall, or _Starbucks_.

She hangs out well enough with Hiccup, who lived a mile deeper into the forest, and technically was her neighbour, and Rapunzel who always made it a priority to visit them whenever she was permitted to come by her strict mother ― but that was only for a limited hour of the day, and Mrs Gothel would always call every frickin' thirty minutes just to check up on her, and later on spending at least ten minutes on the phone for Rapunzel to actually convinced her mother that _yes, I'm still with Merida and Hiccup, mother_.

Merida finally snapped her attention back at the lean athlete a few feet away from her and blurted out, "Are yer goin' to press charges against me brothers?"

Jack looked at her, wide-eyed at first and then: "What?" He breathed out a chuckle, "Of course not. They're like, what, _ten?_ I'm not going to― _press_― I'm not going to do that. Have faith in me, Merida. _Please_." Merida almost scoffed, while he continued, his eyes searching for hers. "And plus, they weren't technically, doing anything wrong, besides from the fact they almost _murder_ me, because well ― I'm actually trespassing."

And then, slowly, it sunk. He _was_ trespassing.

He was in the DunBroch estate, which was three miles away from the nearest 7-Eleven there was and― _what was he doing here?_

"Are yer stalkin' me?" She regretted the words the instant it came out of her mouth.

"I― uh― I..." Jack finally sighed. "Kinda? I guess? I don't know."

"Yer don't know?"

"I don't know― I mean, I would have called you, if I have your phone number, which I _don't_, because apparently you're Leonardo DiCaprio and your phone number belongs to the government and every person I asked _don't_ have your phone number although I suspect Hans do, but he _refused_ to give me and told me to 'go home, Frost and read a book' and I wasn't able to track either of your friend― Rapunzel and... _Harold_, was it? And here I am."

Merida raised both of her brows.

Jack continued, shrugging more. "I get your address from the office and they _do_ have your phone numbers, except it's your _parents'_ phone numbers and though I was desperate, I wasn't _that_ desperate and I know it's kinda wrong, but I've always wanted to run here, you know? I didn't know it was your family's land, of course, but when I did... I don't know. I just― well, I _ran_."

He looked around, his eyes observing the tall trees which worshipped the sun and he grinned. "Man, you got some real, good scenery here, I could tell you that."

She watched him instead ― taking in all the little lines on his face, the way his eyes changed as amazement showered over it, and his lips grew from a small, hint of what-must-be a smile, into a full-on grin. She sucked a short, gasp of oxygen in before she let her gaze fell into _his_ line of sight, spotted a few hummingbirds passing by, singing a tune. "It's Hiccup."

"What?"

She sighed and tugged on a handful strain of hair. "Hiccup. Harold's just a fancy name to go with a fancy family-line he's in. But he likes to be called Hiccup. And yer right― not a lot of people have me phone number, and I wouldn't want them to. Hans have it, but he's a prick and finds joy in watching yer suffer, so now that yer went through all of that trouble, he probably will sleep better tonight." Merida passed him a blank look, her lips fell into a straight line. "And yer lucky it's me brothers who got yer limbs all tangled up instead of the dogs Dad trained. Yer shouldn't have ran here."

"I was―" Jack looked at the ground, extending his hands behind his back and leaning into it. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Wait― yer _ran_ here?" She asked again, only then realising the meaning behind the word.

"Yeah. I did." Jack appeared confused at her question, a small crease deepened in between his brows.

"_All_ the way here?"

"I parked my car at the edge of the forest, and yeah― all the way here."

"It's three miles!" Merida pressed on, surprised. "You ran _three_ miles here."

"I did? I... I didn't notice."

"What?" She whispered, and fell in a deeper confusion. How could someone not noticed if they've run three miles? She would.

Jack chuckled then, an amused grin lighting up his face. "I guess I just got lost in the tracks. Now that you've mentioned it― I'm sorta pretty beat up. Plus, I think your brother did a _fantastic_ job at twisting my arm."

Merida winced at that, "Did me brothers pulled a muscle?"

"Nah. Maybe bruised it. A little bit." He moved his arms in circular motions, hitting his elbows up in the empty air. "Please don't tell anybody a ten-year-old just bruised me."

"They're _nine_." Merida rolled her eyes, scoffing. "And yer secret is safe with me, Frost ― if it hurts yer reputation so much."

Jack chuckled again, ducking his head lower. "I was just _joking_."

"You do that a lot," Merida answered back dryly, pulling herself up to stand and stretched. "Yer want to go somewhere?"

"Does that place have fresh water?"

Merida stared at him with one brow raised, actually amused ― because _really_, a day ago he was just the charming 'Jack Frost' that everyone fussed about to her, and now he's the sweaty, beaten up guy that probably had a bruise on his arm because of her nine-year-old brother and was begging her for water ― she shook her head a second later, shaking the image away, and placed her fingers in her mouth― and whistled. _Loudly_.

When she _knew_ she caught her brothers' attention, she signalled them the familiar hand sign which usually meant the other wanted water and got a signal back almost immediately ― _okay_.

"C'mon." Merida beckoned, looking down at him. "Me brothers will show up with the water. Can yer get up?"

"Yeah..." Jack tilted his chin up at her, his expression suggested that he was figuring out her plan. "You're not planning on kidnapping me, are you?"

"I don't know." Merida smirked, and held her arms wide ― just like he did, yesterday. "Why don't yer find out?"

And for whatever reason, he grinned and fell into steps.

* * *

><p>"Is that..."<p>

"A treehouse?" Merida laughed, looking at his shocked face. "Ay. First thing me brothers and Dad built when we moved here. I helped in too, but not a lot..." She trailed off and left the reason hanging in the atmosphere ― _because her mother wouldn't let her_ ― and tried to keep a neutral expression, though she suspected she may had winced at the end of her sentences. "It's not that great―"

"Not that great?" Jack immediately scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's a _treehouse_. An actual treehouse. A house that is on a _tree_."

Merida hid her widening grin, and came forward to climb the stairs. "Ay. C'mon now then. If yer so excited."

"Excited? Hell yeah. Let's conquer the frickin' thing." Jack exclaimed with a thrill heavy in his tone, and Merida breathed out a chuckle and nearly shake her head because of that. He was almost like a child stuck in a young man's body ― all giddy and a secret wish to just have a good fun. Her thoughts of him were interrupted when she heard him voiced out, "Man, even the stairs looked better at the ones in my home."

Merida snorted, "Now _that's_ a lie."

"Yeah, okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but seriously― _look at this!_ The stairs are actually decent-looking and looked stable, and that must have not been easy to achieve with manual working, unless of course you actually _do_ have extra, professional hands helping around."

"Nope." Merida answered with proudness beaming off of her face. "All me brothers' and father's hard work― all of their energy, blood and sweats poured over this old thing." Her fingers traced the railing, a type of serenity crossed her features as she recalled her family. "Hamish, Hubert and Harris liked to build stuff up, and when they did the treehouse, it's... well, yer could tell they're very dedicated to it."

"I could see," Jack intoned, still observing about as they both finally stepped into the treehouse ― which sometimes appeared more like a place where tourists would go to take a picture from another angle as the concept laid out to be an open-air concept with no walls, but railings surrounding the treehouse. There's a few old books stacked besides the trunk which the treehouse were built around, and a few more of her brothers' abandoned projects lying around.

"Sometimes I came here to read." Merida started, "Or just― get away. But I didn't come here as often as I'd like to."

"You don't?" He went over to the railings and placed his hands over it.

Merida shook her head and slowly followed his lead, "Yer see that hill over there? _That's_ where I always go when I need a place to think."

"You go way up to _that_ hill?"

"Near the peak. Usually with Angus."

"Angus?"

"My stallion. One of the things me mother allowed to bring from Scotland when we moved here."

"A horse. Wow." Jack whistled again, his eyes sparked with amazement. "You're really the definition of 'go big, or go home', aren't you?"

"What?" Merida frowned― though she had lived a considerable amount of years in America, some references of them still caught her off guard.

"Nothing," He chuckled, now turning around so the lower part of his back were leaned against the railings. "I'm impressed."

"You've said that."

"And I'll say it again."

Suddenly, a familiar bird call was heard and Merida looked down, to realise her brothers were at the bottom, tossing two water bottles around. One of them gave her the signal to catch, and the others threw. Pulling on every concentration into her focus, she managed to catch one of the bottles in her hand, while the other went passed by her and hit the floorboard. "Hamish!" She yelped out, "One at a time, will ya'?"

The boys snickered and were quickly gone at the next second.

Merida was picking up the other bottle when she heard Jack asked, coming forward, "Your brothers... do they―" He scratched the back of his neck, appearing uncomfortable. "―well, _talk?_"

Her expression faltered, just slightly. "Ay, of course they talk. Just not a lot." She pondered on, just for a little bit. "They usually make it up with explodin' things just before dinner."

He breathed out a short, curt chortle at that, and looked away, catching one bottle from her.

She narrowed her eyes up to her, and felt the curiosity eating on her sense. After long last, she asked: "Are yer and Elsa datin'?" She looked over to him, over the leaves and the twigs, and possibly everything ― watched as he stared at her question, and the lines on his face suggested how he was definitely caught off guard. She didn't break her posture and awaited for an answer.

When he finally responded, it wasn't at all satisfying. "Now _that's_ a loaded question."

"It's a question."

"I don't―" He caught himself and tried again. "I don't think we're up to _that_ level of friendship to talk about those things."

"Levels?" Merida frowned again.

"Yeah, you know― like _stages_ of friendship. First, know their names. Second, find common interest. Third... You know, all of _those_ things." That's weird. If that was how someone defined a friendship, then she definitely did not establish a start of a good relationship with Hiccup since she punched the guy the first time she met him. "I mean, I don't know. If it escapes your notice, I'm not really... I guess, _have_ stable friends before."

She re-thought of his sentences. "You? Mr. Popular?"

"I can go around, yeah. But have you seen me with a constant friend― like you had in Rapunzel and the Hiccup guy?" He paused, and stared at her seriously before she realised that _yeah, he was right_. He was always surrounded by people ― but he never really _stuck_ with one person for too long; always walking the hallways by his own, always seemingly looked as though he's somewhat a private guy beneath all of that easiness and openness.

Jack Frost was suddenly a whole new person.

Merida exhaled and pushed back a handful of her wild hair back, her shoulders was suddenly weighed down with the burden of this sad realisation. She wondered how it was to feel like, knowing everybody knows your name, but not your true story.

"I mean, I don't even know your favourite colour." He suddenly said.

She raised a brow at him ― _favourite colour?_

He frowned up at her, dropping his shoulders. "What?"

With rough calculation, Merida sighed, and dropped down on the floor, sitting indian-style. She propped her elbow up against her knees and toppled her chin on the base of her palm, looking up at him. "Okay," she started. "Jack Frost, what is yer favourite colour?"

This time, he looked amused, looking down to her. "_What?_" He asked, "I was just― kidding around, you know."

"Well, I'm not." She shrugged. "What's yer favourite colour."

"Oookay then." He went along, now gradually descending himself to sit across from her. "My favourite colour is..." He squinted his eyes for a second, in a thoughtful manner, a slow hum emitted from the back of his throat as he did so, when he finally straightened his pose seven seconds later and said: "You know what, I don't have a favourite a colour."

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, why does someone have a favourite colour? Every colour's amazing on its own. I don't need to pick one."

"But― okay― what about yer most likeable colour? Yer must have one you prefer than most."

"I don't. I'm cool with all types of hues."

"What about blue? You're constantly wearin' that."

"What― no, I don't."

"Of course ya do. Yer wearin' blue _now!_"

"It's just a coincidence."

"Yer like blue."

"It doesn't mean anything. I can like every colour in the whole world. They're all beautiful." He pressed on, looking smug. "What about you? With all these arguing, you must have a favourite colour. Wait, let me guess― red?"

Merida suppressed an eye-roll. "It's _green_, ya idiot."

"Green?"

"Ay. Like forest green." She looked around, at the tall trees and the hanging leaves, acting like a shield. "I've been goin' into woods ever since I could remember. Green... is a big part of ma life."

"I can see why." Replied Jack, and she watched him from the corner of her eyes.

For the next few minutes, Merida remained in silence, drowning herself in her thoughts. Jack Frost was not what she expected― all of his movements, all of his charms; though it looked as though he was oozing the typical popular characteristics of a happy, smooth character, in truth, he was not. In fact, for the most part, he seemed thoroughly _genuine_ in his every small smiles, rolls of the shoulders, the pauses in his words.

It was like she was meeting with a completely new stranger.

Merida finally sighed, and pushed herself up to her feet. "We need to go. It's late, and yer should probably be goin' home."

"You're right." He stood up as well, brushing any dust which managed to catch up in his shorts.

She nodded, "I'll send you to yer car. Wouldn't want yer running another three miles now, would we?"

And then, just when Merida was detached with the idea of the ever-so-charming Jack Frost, he tilted his head to the side and _smirked_. "Just to spend another day with you? It'll be worth it."

Merida didn't missed the immediate thought which crossed her mind: _damn_.

* * *

><p>"So..." He began, keeping up with her pace. "Can I have your phone number?"<p>

...

**Author's Note: So, this chapter is a little longer than the previous ones but I like it. I think. I also made Jack a little awkward because in my opinion, in this story at least, he's the type that never really has any best friends sticking around. I think I'll dwell more in this area in the future, because we'll definitely be unfolding some background stories on both characters. And I don't know if I made Merida a little OOC, but get this: she's really the same stubborn, hot-headed princess we all know and love, but in this case, she's just trying to figure out what she's going to do with _Jack Frost_ because well, she's awkward too.**

**Anyways, I'm sending my love to all of you for all the fav/alerts/reviews. Once again, drop me in of your opinion and tell me what you think! (And guys, if you have any question or also an extra opinion, please don't hesitate to contact me through my Tumblr ask: puckering-gustin. [The link to my Tumblr is on my fanfic profile]) Thank you!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Teenage Dirtbag**

**...**

That Monday morning was one of the weirdest mornings she ever went through.

First of all― she came to school without anything to be upset over. In fact, all through the morning where she usually rolled her eyes and got scolded by her mother was filled with her spacing out and thinking things through. She could almost hear Hiccup's rational voice hissing, _priorities, Merida, priorities!_ before it was replaced by _which is why you should definitely prioritise my need of you to seduce Jack Frost_―

Of course, she wasn't _seducing_ Jack Frost― because Merida didn't _seduce_ people.

She was good at spitting her words back at people's face until she was sent into the Principal's office and into her Mum's infinite list of disappointments. But she hadn't done that lately because she struck a deal with Dad to _not_ get into any trouble when the school started in return for a new set of arrows and bow. And perhaps a few new set of clothes with _her_ choice of choosing.

Anyway. Back to the point. Monday.

_It was weird_, Merida thought, when she stepped into the hallway, fell into the familiar dragging steps of the crowd, sharing the same short-Monday depression everyone seemed to carry. All at once, the realisation that the weekend was over was not a news which settled nicely. Every week. Merida sighed, but her intention to deepen her frown was gone when she noticed Rapunzel was already waiting for her by the locker.

She was about to wave back as the first form of greeting when her line of sight fell back, to the lockers a few steps down the hallway, and she spotted it: the famous white strings of hair. And grinning faces. And teasing eyes. And― _is he blushing?_

Well, at least it was clear that he was flirting.

With the Snow Queen.

She guessed she's seen this before, except she's never really _taken notice_ of it. It was kind of like those moments, you know? When you know it has been happening for a while, and it wasn't until someone brought it up to your attention that you were finally like, _yeah, wait, I know about that_. And now she's actually seeing it ― _actually seeing it_ ― as Elsa was at her locker, and she was tilting her head up to Jack, her soft expression lightened up with a smile as the young man must threw in a joke, or his opinion, with a lazy grin, their eyes never left each other.

It was _weird_.

Merida actually felt a crawl creeping up her spine because― first, she has never understood the art of flirting. Second, why _were_ they flirting?

It was only when she was just a couple of steps away from her own locker that Jack lifted his chin up, as though he knew someone was watching him, and met her eyes. Almost immediately, his lips spread into a wide smile and he waved his hand all casually, right up to her. Merida watched how Elsa noticed Jack's abrupt movements and spun her head to watch _who_ he was waving to while Merida tried to keep a casual face of her own, nodding and awkwardly waving back.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel's voice cut through, her slender fingers catching the back of Merida's arms and pulling the red-headed Scot to the side. "Why is Jack waving at you? What happened? Why aren't you telling me anything?"

"Rapunzel." Merida finally responded, turning to the blond. "I've only been truly awake for one second. Could yer please―"

"Merida!" Rapunzel spat her textbook against her arms, forcing the Scot to yelp.

"_Rapunzel!_" This would probably be one of those moments where Hiccup, granted if he was here, would mentioned of their abusive tendency in their trio-relationship. "This is ma good arm― ye know that!"

"I'm sorry," squeaked the blond before she shook her head, her small face pinched in hidden determination. "You need to tell me what happened."

"Okay. But yer have ta' promise not to tell Hiccup―"

"Oh my god, did you seduce Jack―"

"I did _not_ seduce Jack Frost―"

"Then what did you do?" Rapunzel quickly asked, curiosity dripped from her question. "You didn't answer any of my text."

"And I'm sorry. I just― got caught up."

"Is it your mom again?" The blond cringed when she blurted that question out, and Merida knew she only did that whenever she wasn't particularly comfortable with what she had to say, or ask― and as usual, the topics of any of their parents weren't usually of the favourable ones. But they've shared still with one another of what happened, usually more of Rapunzel venting out about her dear mother (and quickly regretting it afterwards), Merida coming in second among the three of them when she expressed her outlet about her own mother, and Hiccup the last when he would sometimes sighed out about his father, The Vast.

Merida shook her head ― a rare occasion ― and let her lips fell into a straight line when her fingers worked on her lockers, "No. I just... It was, well― it's Jack Frost."

"Wait, what? I'm so confused." The blond frowned.

"I―" She sighed. "Friday. When I was staying back, I... may have tried out for the cross-country team― and got in."

"What?!"

"Shh―_listen!_" Merida hushed her friend.

"Is it because of Jack? I knew he was in the cross-country team this year― well, I knew he was _planning_ on joining it because that was what he said when we talked earlier in the semester. Remember? The first day? You and Hiccup were late to school?"

"It wasn't _intentional_." It wasn't. Really. "And yeah. Ya could say that. Actually, it's a long story but _he_ was the one who suggested for me to join."

"Was that why you asked me who was running it?"

"Hans sent his regards, by the way." Merida responded dryly. "I had to run 400 metres on the tracks just to proof to that arsehole that I could run. I was dyin' half-way through. I swore on ma great Grandnana he's goin' to pay for it one day, that prick!"

"So what― you've got into the cross-country, and then what happened?"

"It's honestly a long story―"

"What's a long story?"

Merida turned around just as Rapunzel's eyes lit up, "Hiccup."

"Hey, you guys. I hope you're having terrible Mondays too, because if not then it'll totally suck for me to be in this position all alone." Hiccup yawned, and scratched his temple, before he glanced at Rapunzel. "And since I know Rapunzel probably had more positive energy stored in the morning than the whole human population existed in this torturous school, I'll have to force my case upon you, my good lady―" Hiccup poked Merida's side, grinning sleepily back when she turned to give him a raised eyebrow. "I hope your morning sucks."

"Thank you." Merida responded, "Although unfortunately, Mr Haddock―"

"_The Third_."

"Whatever." Merida snapped quickly. "My Mondays are actually finer than usual."

"_What?!_" Hiccup exclaimed tiredly, leaning against the locker next to hers. "That's a first."

Merida just shrugged more as a respond when she busied herself in the last-minute of note-taking from the locker ― _homework unfinished!_ ― while still, at the same time, listening in as Rapunzel asked, "What happened, Hiccup?"

"Mondays. Is there supposed to be anymore explanation than that?" Hiccup groaned, thudding the back of his head against the locker and Merida narrowed her eyes briefly, amused. Hiccup was right: if it wasn't much of a weird morning, she would have been joining him right now, leaning back against the lockers and questioning why Monday needed existing. Instead, she tapped her pen and twirled it between her finger, nudged the brunet with her elbow and pointed out, "How do ye do this?"

Hiccup leaned in from her left, and Rapunzel on her right and though Merida knew it was ridiculous, she couldn't help feeling as though her level of intelligence had just been challenged. On her right, she had one of the honour students checking up her messy handwritings, drawling up all over her notes, on the other was the guy who made _smart_ seemed like the second easiest thing next to breathing.

Merida wasn't _stupid― _well, she liked to think she wasn't. But she wasn't _intelligent_ either. And she didn't favour studying as much as Rapunzel did, or treated studying as a hobby like Hiccup did ("I don't know," she remembered him shrugging, "It's the only thing I don't suck at. So, I do it. It usually killed time.") but she knew a thing or two as well.

And plus, as Rapunzel pointed out, she's a fast learner.

"You just have to inserted it right here and―"

"Yeah," she cuts him off, eyes frowned and chin nodding as she pulled up her calculator from her bag, punching in the numbers. "I got it. Thanks."

"You should get the answer―"

"Like this?" She pointed towards the number which came across as result, and Hiccup nodded, satisfied, and Merida went back to writing on her answer, her blue pen dotted across the page. Rapunzel beamed by her side, now turning back to Hiccup and started on a conversation of a mythical creature she read over the weekends, and Hiccup responding something which went along the line of, "Yeah, I think I've heard of it too."

The bell rang soon enough and Hiccup groaned again, said his peace and walked away, Rapunzel trailing behind. "You're not coming, Merida?"

"Don't you have Sandy? It's right on our way."

"Ye go first," Merida waved them off nonchalantly, her blue eyes still trained on the last question in the book. "I still have one more..."

"Okay then."

"Just," Rapunzel chirped, "Don't be late, okay?"

Merida hummed back, jabbing up her fingers across the calculator, frustration came like a low growl at the back of her throat. _C'mon_, her mind rebelled. _She's so close_. She dropped the pen and grabbed a mechanical pencil, her calculations lied out on the side of the note as she scribbled again of her calculations, frowning even more so. _Eighteen?_ _Is that the answer?_ _Couldn't be the answer_._ Supposed to be two. How did it get so far from the answer...?_

She punched into the calculator again, this time even more furiously, until it resulted with the answer she wanted. She beamed.

And her phone suddenly rang.

She pulled it up from back pocket and frowned at the caller ID ― _UNKNOWN_ ― and munched on her lips. She ran her thumb across the old screen, decided on answering it, "DunBroch, Merida."

"Frost, Jackson."

"Jackson?"

"Turn around."

She did, her blue pen lied in between her fingers and one hand holding up her worn phone by her hair. Just a few lockers and steps away from her, between the small amount of students still lingering by, was Jack Frost, his hand holding up his own phone, a smirk splattered across his face. In his blue eyes were glee, and though Merida resisted it, her lips _did_ turned up into a small smile. "I didn't know ye name is Jackson."

"Not a lot of people do," He shrugged, still on his phone. "Guess _Jack Frost_'s just catchy."

She shook her head, rolled her eyes, but her smile did widened. "What do ye want?"

"Oh c'mon, can't a guy just talk to his friend? Is that really a crime?"

"No. It's creepy. Ye talkin' to me over the phone when ye're literally in front of me."

"Well, I wanna give a shot at being cliché― you know, like in one of those romantic comedy movies?" He grinned more.

"Ye an idiot, ye know that?"

"I prefer 'handsome', 'charismatic' and 'awesome' but I guess that works out too," He chuckled, his white teeth lining up to match the merriment dancing across the pale spots of his cheeks, and the image of him being twisted on the forest floor in her yard yesterday seemed like a dream, because there he was ― matching himself in an everyday clothes, free of sweats and dirts to his skin, eyes glinting and his white hair gleaming more than the dull hallways of the high school. "So― hard at work, I see."

Merida narrowed her eyes at him, and clicked her tongue. "Ye said ye and Elsa aren't dating."

"We aren't." He told, and there's hesitation in his tone.

She pondered over this. "But?"

"But what?" He played pretence. "We're just that. Seriously. What's with your _obsession_ over this girl?"

"I'm not― _obsessed_," she rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker, where the last question still left without an answer. She dipped her pen and wrote the answer satisfyingly. "Curious, is all. Ye don' go around everyday watchin' the famous athlete tryin' to woo the Snow Queen."

"And you're jealous," she could feel him coming up behind her, and the sound of his phone clicking. Her own phone beeped ― CALL ENDED ― and she shoved it back in her back pocket. Her shoulders tensed a little bit at the knowledge of him approaching closer, but she's sure her hair hid it from view.

"Jealous?" That word rolled off her tongue. "I barely know ye, Jack Frost."

"Yeah, well, a stranger could fall for a stranger right this very second. Knowing someone doesn't really count."

"It's like hearin' a stalker defendin' himself." Merida shut her book, grabbed it and dropped it in her bag before she closed her locker, her calculator left in her palm. "Don' ye have a class ye need to attend to, Frost?"

"Don't we all?" He started walking with her, still grinning. "You're coming to the practice after right?"

"Practice?"

"Didn't Hans texted you?"

"Oh. That's what the message is about." She shrugged a little guiltily. "I thought he just needed an extra hour of harassment so I didn't bother checkin' the prat's message."

"That sounds like him." Jack hummed thoughtfully, nodding.

She smiled, just a little. "Ye comin'?"

"Yeah, of course I'm coming. I actually like the team." He told, nudging her playfully. "And it doesn't hurt that I'm the second-best male runner."

"Second?"

"Next to Hans, of course." He told her, "I mean, have you seen him run before? I know he doesn't hold the best social reputation out there but that man can definitely run when he wants to. It's like― he's all up in your ass about how you annoy the life out of him and how he wants to skin everyone that's breathing around him, but the next thing you know, he's just _gone_."

"That's an interestin' imagination. _Skinning_ everyone." She deadpanned, but didn't disagree.

"He's your friend?"

"Who?"

"Hans. He talks to you with less respect than the other members, and, I don't know, you don't look like you're going to climb up and slit his throat anytime soon. And you mentioned him like he's nothing big before."

"We're... _acquainted_."

"Acquainted?"

"Ay. Like you and me, eh?"

Jack actually paused in his steps. "Acquainted? You and me?" He asked, and suddenly brought his hand up to his chest, feigning hurt. "And here I thought you were ready to meet the parents." Merida rolled her eyes, chuckling out an empty snort. "But what about the baby?!"

"What?" A couple of voices murmured and Jack spun wide-eyed, as if finally realising they weren't alone in the hallway.

"I'm not― we're not― I'm not pregnant." She stuttered out, glaring at the pale-skinned boy in front of her, before she daringly took his wrist and led him away from the scene. Catching up with her quick strides, she could hear Jack suppressing a chuckle ― and she could just _paint out_ the grin he's wearing on his lips. Bastard. "Yer an idiot."

"And you're no fun," he said, when they stopped, already turning into one lane. She glanced at the watch he's wearing.

"I'm late. _Shit_." She lifted her head up, momentarily, glaring at him. "It's all yer fault, ye little cow."

"I'm a― _what?_" He grinned even more.

"Ye heard me," she spat, turning on her heels and picked up her pace. He jogged along besides her, and Merida almost paused ― narrowing her eyes up at him. "Honestly Jack, don't ye have any class?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's my free period."

"Well, okay." She breathed heavily once through her nostrils, "Don't ye have _other_ friends ye could bother?"

"No. Not really." He told, and Merida almost cut-short her walk when she detected there's no humour to his eyes as he said it. _That's right_. Mr. Friendless But Popular. How could she ever forget? "What class are you having again?"

"Sandy."

"Sandy?"

"Ay."

"Oh, he's a cool guy."

_What?_

Jack held his hand up, noticing her strange glance. "My uncle's close to him, okay. He comes over for game's night, like, all of the time."

"Yer Uncle?"

"Yeah." He stopped suddenly, and looked down at his watch. "Wait. I have somewhere I need to go. I'll see you at practice, alright?"

And before Merida could say anything ― _could even chock out a breath_ ― he spun around, turned on his ankle and moved away. Just like that. And she was left there, alone and confused, at the almost-empty hallway; the buzz of her phone in her back pocket nearly went unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong>: The Dragon Tamer, Hiccup  
><em>What in the flipping name of Odin, Merida. I just saw you with Frost. I NEED ANSWERS. TEXT BACK.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong>: The Dragon Tamer, Hiccup  
><em>AND ARE YOU PREGNANT WITH THAT OLD MAN WINTER'S CHILD?! WTF<em>

* * *

><p>Against all odds, she sighed ― and imagined bright blue eyes teased.<p>

...

**Author's Note: I don't know what I'm doing. All feedbacks are appreciated. Thanks for the read (even though it's kinda crappy).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teenage Dirtbag**

**...**

It wasn't like she _meant_ to avoid Hiccup― it was just that she _needed_ to.

It was hard enough that the school was whispering about how Jack Frost had impregnated her, but to deal with Hiccup? Now, that's an _entire thing_ altogether. And Merida preferred to handle her cases one moment at a time. Or at least, she tried to. Never really had a good luck in that area. She decided she'll face him later. Maybe. If they can still wait that matter out, then why not?

She really didn't need Hiccup jabbing on about Jack Frost to her face. She was pretty sure he'd amounted to his quota over Frost ever since he's known of his existence when that guy started hanging around Elsa so much. She never really understood why everyone ― particularly Hiccup ― hung up on the Snow Queen for so long, besides from the obvious reason.

And Rapunzel― why weren't the girl saying anything?

Her phone beeped again, and she knew it was one of her friends trying to catch up with her but Merida chose to ignore it. _Just a minute_. She drew several outtake of shaky breaths out. Just a few more minutes, and maybe her courage will come and befriended her again.

Her tongue clicked, almost out of mock. Almost.

* * *

><p>It was impressive how she has managed to avoid her friend, especially Hiccup considering that guy can hunt when he needed to.<p>

Training started nearly immediately, and because she's just been tip-toeing ― practically _dancing_ ― around school so she wouldn't bump into either of her (only) friends, she found herself being in the locker room earlier than the rest. She sat there, for a couple of minutes, just stared at the floor, with her shirt tossed aside, half-naked, her wild hair brushed and swayed behind her. She sighed.

"You look pitiful." A complete set of voice almost made her jump, but she knew better.

She glared. Hans smirked; his mouth quirked in that annoying way he did, rolling his eyes as though waving her off insignificantly.

"This is the girl's locker room." She pointed out, clearly irritated.

"I'm completely aware."

"And I'm half-naked," she didn't move her position, but she suddenly felt how tight it was her bra strap was clinging onto her skin. She hid her cringe.

Hans' eyes shifted briefly down her body, leeringly, until he passed a look elsewhere, looking more comfortable than he should be. He kinda snorted, but she's not sure. "Never escape my knowledge." He noted, his tone devoid emotion. He paused, his nose suddenly scrunched up when he furrowed his brows, just lightly.

She frowned. "What?"

"You and Frost―" He didn't even finish his sentence when she cuts him off, snapping.

"I'm not pregnant." She hunched her shoulders, "If yer here to cut me off the team, then it's just not yer day. I'm not pregnant. I'm not even havin' a relationship with the lad!"

He appeared grim, "You don't _have_ to be in a relationship to produce offspring―"

"Just stop, okay? I don't want to talk about ma non-existant child. I'm here to practice."

"I knew you weren't pregnant." He replied back, coolly.

"Oh," she scoffed. "Ye do?"

"You _couldn't_ be. You're too smart for that."

"Too smart, huh?"

"At least smart enough to get her priorities straight." He blew out, and she imagined a puff of smoke escaped through his lips. He must have just taken a quick smoke. He kind of smelled like it. "But dumb enough that she's still here, talking to me."

She lets a beat passed and picked up her attire. "Yer not _that_ bad, Wasterguard."

"I'm not good either." He shrugged his shoulders, and made a nod of his head that signalled the end of _that_ conversation. Hans leaned casually against the locker, and started again. "So, what's exactly are you doing with Frost?What was it the word you used again― _distracting_ _him?_"

"So, ye _do_ listen."

"I pretend like I don't. Gets people off my back." Hans shrugged again, and Merida thought: that's probably something he would do. He flicked his wrist. "Is he distracted? Frost?"

"I don't know," Merida answered honestly, turning to him. "He's just― he just wants a friend, I guess."

"He's lonely?"

"Surprisin'ly so."

He scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "_I'm_ not surprised." Merida restrained herself from crossing the room to just spat him at the back of his head for sounding arrogant, not to mention― _rude_. He always did this, didn't he? Undermining everyone else's roles and suppressing the fact that he's much more intelligent than the rest of them, which he might be (and _appeared_ to be), though he held one of the worst academic records in the school. But that was only because he refused to do most of them, only staring at the paper and ridiculed the teacher with noting down a whole script from any Shakespeare's play as his answer instead, insisting that the topic he received was a nine years old's homework on a Christmas break. "It's a little too obvious, don't you think? He's always sticking around with that... what's the name again? The blonde with the― the horrendous nickname. Something Arctic or Ice, or something."

"Elsa Arandelle? The _Snow Queen?_"

"I knew it was something related to ice and such." He snapped his fingers, beamed in delight that he's figured it out. "Yes, that girl. I'm guessing she's the subject of his affection?"

Merida snorted and hiked one eyebrow. "Ye really don't know her?"

He rolled his eyes, and she could almost see the one-word sentence crossing over his mind: _pointless_. "What for? She doesn't benefit me at all. Sure, she's a catch, but she won't be of any good to me in the future."

"Yer terrible." She responded.

"I'm _realistic_. I'm not wasting my time ― especially my Senior Year ― trying to get to know people who, in thirty years from now, won't even care to contact me, unless of course, they're broke and they want to take advantage of our 'so-called' friendship to get a job from me that he'll probably screw over. It's ridiculous. Plus, I really like my position as the outcast. People don't come to me when they have problems."

_Well, who do ye go to when ye have a problem?_

"Whatever, Hans." She decided to say. "Now can ye _please_ go? I need to change."

"I thought you like the audience." He teased.

"Get out," she ground.

"_Fine_." He dropped his shoulders and began to turn on his heels. Until― "And DunBroch?"

"Ay?"

"I'm glad you're not pregnant." He hummed. "You're actually a good runner."

But Merida? She smirked, almost scoffing. Because if Hans was flattering her, it could only mean _one_ thing: he wants to make her suffer on the tracks. And he knew she knew it too, because when the bell rang and his shadows left the girl's locker room, the Scot could still feel his evil chuckle shook through her ribcages, twisting on her nerves.

She smirked _wider_.

* * *

><p>"So, are you ready for the meet?"<p>

Jack came to her side just when she finished stretching, her eyes were observing the field. The cold autumn air sent chills up to her bone, but she didn't shiver. When she faced him, he was wearing a grin. "Meet?"

"Yeah. This Saturday. Your first official match. Are you excited?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I've never done this before."

"Neither do I. But that's the thrill of it, you know? Prepping yourself up 'till the last minute, and then you're just― you're out there. Showing everyone what you got, what they've been missing on. Don't take this the wrong way, because, I'm not like, pressuring you or anything. I just, I don't know. That's the only reason I keep changing from one sport to another. It's _fun_."

"Change? One sport to another?"

"Yeah," Jack started stretching, twisting his limbs. "Freshman year, I'm in the soccer team. Sophomore year, I joined lacrosse. This year, I decided on cross-country. And in between all of that, I very much enjoy playing hockey." He chuckled, then leaned and whispered, "Normally with the school's opposing team, but don't tell on me." He winked. "Do you ever feel like that? You know― like, when you're doing what you love, you just― _you came to life?_"

Merida blinked, and thought back about how many time she pulled her bow and released her arrow― the rush of oxygen when it fell back into her lungs just as she _knew_ she'd hit her target. She dipped her head in a slow nod, "Ay. I do."

"Right?" Jack chuckled then, ruffling his unruly platinum blond hair. He nudged her by the elbows. "That's what I believe in, you know? Doing what you love. So, every day you live is actually worth living for."

He passed a look towards the field, and Merida thought she saw something more than she really wanted to see. But that moment passed soon enough when Toothiana called out for Jack, Hans staggering close, his face in that pinched expression when he's calculating out something that was actually worth his time. Jack chanced a quick "I'll be right back" to her before he jogged himself to the co-captains, and only to be left with Hans after Tooth said her peace and patted Jack supportingly on the arm.

Merida stretched more, just for good measure, and dragged her attention away.

"Hi."

She hiked her brows at the line of brilliant white teeth, and Merida hesitated before smiling back. "Yes?"

"How are you holding up, Merida?" Tooth asked, beaming. "I hope you aren't _that_ nervous even though your first meet _is_ this Saturday. You're a good one, which was why I wanted you in the team. Hans has been obsessed about reigning us champions since he took over the team, which is super annoying, but he _is_ a good leader by the end of the day. He's straight-to-the-point, and knows what to do when he's needed. So, I apologise in advance if he's being hard on you. He does that sometimes. Most of the times. _Pressuring_ people. Look―" Tooth pointed out towards a scowling Hans, who had one edge of the clipboard he was holding pointing out to Jack's chest. "He's pressuring Jack right now."

_Jack must be extremely good then_, Merida reasoned all on her own. "Don't worry," she told Tooth, bringing her back to the conversation. "I can handle Hans."

"I'm glad to hear that." Tooth clapped her hands together. "You're a _very_ good runner, Merida. Sure, you could use a little more training― everybody does! But I see a big potential in you. You should run more ― not racing though ― just get into the pace. Once you really get used to it, everything else comes easy." She hummed, "So, you should expect that today's practice would probably be difficult than most since you're still freshly new, but don't let it get to you. I'll give you a list of instructions I want you to do by the end of the practice, and I swear to you, you won't feel like you're dying the next morning."

_What?_

* * *

><p>Merida wanted to die.<p>

No, wait. _Dying_ sounded a lot nicer than this.

Jack came, sweats drenched over his skin, his snowy hair stuck to his forehead messily and he grinned down at her, that damn bastard. _He's enjoying this!_ He bent down slightly, just to catch her eyes. "Let me guess? You're dying?"

She just needed to breathe, dammit!

"Shut― up― Frost." She gritted her teeth, still desperately swallowing down lumps of air.

Jack chuckled, "It goes away, you know. The pain. Hey, Tooth gave me a list of stretches she recommend you do, and some stuff you probably should avoid eating until Saturday. C'mon now, Merida. Just breathe."

She's _trying_ to.

She opened one eye at him, "Why― did she― gave the― list to you?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged his shoulders. "She guessed she knew how Hans wasn't reliable."

_Yeah_. She nodded, agreeing. He'd probably burn the instructions right in front of her eyes just to watch the suffer lengthened on her part. Merida finally managed to catch up on her breath, still walking around, keeping up a good pace. "You're okay?" Jack asked, standing where he was, still watching her. "I have Skittles if you're done. And water."

Skittles? Merida hiked one eyebrow.

Jack brushed his hair, and only then did Merida realised that he was already in his hoodie. "C'mon," he grinned, "I'll show you where your brother bruised me if you're quick."

And though Merida tried very hard not to― she grinned back.

* * *

><p>So, she sat there in his car with him while waiting on her dad to come pick her up, listening to <em>All Time Low<em> and him commenting about "no feet on the dashboard, you wench" while she stuck her tongue out at him, packets of Skittles half-empty in their hands and a matching amusing smiles carved upon both of their faces, and Merida felt, you know, _better_.

...

**Author's Note: Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone, it really warms my heart to know that my works are well-accepted by other people. It really did mean a lot to hear of your every opinion. I apologise for the lack of Jack/Merida interaction in this, but I swear to you there will be more to come. (And yeah, I throw in a very much subtle hint of Hans/Elsa because I can't help it. _Gosh_.) Once again, thank you for reading. Please do leave a review if you have the time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Teenage Dirtbag**

**...**

The screaming matches started a little after dinner, when Mum found out that she's signed up for cross-country. Although it was normal occurrences, the arguments she would have with her mother, Merida never (not even _once_) enjoyed a second of it. In fact, she hated it. She hated that they have so many things to argue over, that the only way they could settle stuff was by one of them giving up, that their screams would be so loud, her father feared the large house would collapse over one day.

The worst part was, she didn't _want_ to argue with her mother― not about anything.

But they're both so stubborn on what they wanted, what they thought was right, that the mere thought of a week without clashing thoughts were impossible. Tonight's debate was about how fitting cross-country into her schedule wasn't going to work. Unfortunately, nobody's losing just yet.

"I can't believe ye just went on and did this―"

"Ye can't control ma life forever, mum!"

"I never _want_ to control yer life―"

"Oh yeah? It just _happened_ then?"

"Do not talk to me in such manner, young lady―"

"Oh ma god― _MUM!_"

"Now ye better listen to me, and listen to me good, Merida." Her mum went on to reach for her arms, but Merida was quick to dodge it and stepped behind.

"What," Merida snapped, and she _knew_ she was being rude. "So ye can tell me more on what to do with ma life?!"

"Merida!"

"Honey―" His father's voice queued in, a plea.

"Look at her!" Her mother pointed, the veins on her neck visibly stood up. "Look at yer daughter! Tell her, Fergus. Tell her she needs to―"

"_No_. Yer not goin' to drag Dad into this. I won't allow him to be the next _you_."

Her mother gasped, and came forward, raising her right hand. "How dare―"

Merida anticipated on what's to come, until her three brothers came flying in, cutting Elinor mid-step. With just a single signal by Harris, Merida and the adults looked up to see Hiccup staggering by the stairs, eyebrows hiking up, guilty. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, um."

Elinor cleared her throat, threw a sharp glare to her daughter before calmly nodded towards the brunet. "Perhaps it isn't the right time, Hiccup―"

"Yeah, I should... go..."

"No." Merida yelped, practically _skipped_ forward and grabbed Hiccup's skinny arm. "It's the perfect time. Hiccup and I need to talk."

"Where do ye think yer goin', young lady―"

"Out." Was all the young scot was willing to answer as she drove her friend and herself out of the house and up to the backyard. Once out, Merida let go of Hiccup's arm, knowing the other young man had came by too many times to know his way around, and slowly walked led their way near the stable. She had to go to Angus. Though having a human friend would be a comfort, Merida wasn't really up to speaking with either Hiccup nor Rapunzel when she's fresh off an argument. Her throat still felt a little raw from shouting so loud.

She walked on a little guiltily.

The minutes they walked was spent in silence, and Merida was grateful for that. She knew why Hiccup was here; she'd been successfully avoiding him at school these past few days, and he must have just gathered it would be easier to catch her while she's at home. He's clever. It was just awkward that he managed to catch her in a very unfortunate situation.

"Angus has been missin' ya," she said, when they reached the stable, her voice was a pitch away from cracking. She licked her lips and avoided eye-contact. "Maybe ye could give him a groom, if ye don' mind."

"Uh, yeah." Hiccup answered nonchalantly, and without turning around, Merida could see him shrugging his shoulders, acting as though everything was normal, though he failed miserably at it. "Sure. I've missed him too."

Merida breathed out a chuckle and paused her step, using all her strength to open up the large door of the stable.

"Are you okay?" He asked instead, once they've stepped inside.

"Yeah." She shrilled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, because you just had a big fight with your―"

"I don' want to talk about it."

Hiccup clammed his mouth shut, and Merida tried to not miss a beat. She quickly moved to Angus, greeted him like a lost friend, and felt true comfort when her skin came in contact with his fur. He made a happy sound, beckoning her when she murmured soft words into his ears, sending her chuckling. "Look who came to visit ye, Angus." She gestured towards Hiccup, walking to get a bucket full of water.

"Hey there, boy." She heard Hiccup said, patting the stallion's nose. "Yeah, yeah. It's good seeing you too."

"I told you he missed ya." Merida chuckled, and passed him a brush.

"Well, he's not the only one." He responded. "Seriously though. If I keep doing this to him, you'll have to pay me."

Merida chose to shake her head instead, a quiet chortle made its way out of her mouth and she sat on a stool, exhaling out a heavy sigh. The minutes afterwards spent, once again, in a stilled silence, as Hiccup moved about, hushing a few words out as he brushed Angus and Merida was too caught up with her own thoughts to pay attention to anything. Until of course, the young man voice out, grabbing her attention. "Merida."

"What?"

He stared at her for a long time, until he shook his head, his shoulders hunched in defeat. "Dammit Merida, I can't even confront you about Frost."

She was tempted to laugh, but it came out like a weak combination of coughing and chocking. Nevertheless, she gave her friend a pitiful look and a rueful smile, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm sorry."

"No." Hiccup told instead. "Don't be sorry about it. I just― I need to know if you're okay. _Are_ you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Merida drawled. "I always am, or I will be. Isn't that how it works?"

She thought she heard him mumbling out "_Unfortunately_," but she wasn't so sure. All she ever saw was his shrugged shoulders and the conversation stayed like that, for a while. She scratched her chin, pursed her lips and watched him from the corner of her eyes, until: "Jack Frost and I," she began, and he snapped his attention to it, quickly. She shook her head and gnawed on her inner cheeks. "We're just... I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Hiccup inhaled sharply, as though the information was hard to take, dragging his eyes elsewhere. "So... you've been, what, _friends_, all along? Ever since the beginning?"

"What? No." Merida shook her head, her mind astray to flocks of white-platinum blond hair and glinting blue eyes. "I'm... We're friends, ay, but only just recently. When you... well, when you suggested I should seduce him―"

His ears perked up. "Are you?"

"No. No, I'm not." She immediately declined. "But that's when it happened. _Whatever_... between Jack Frost and I."

"So..." He tilted his head to one side. "You're friends?"

"Ay." She slowly answered.

"Are..." Hiccup pondered, "Are you pregnant?"

"No." She exclaimed, deepening her intonation by the end of her sentences. "I am definitely not that."

He nodded, as though he understood the full story. "Did he say anything―"

"No. I'm goin' to stop ye right there." Merida stood up, her hands gestured in a way to stop him from continuing. "I'm not doin' yer dirty job for ye. Yer my friend, Hiccup, my _best_ friend, ay, but Frost isn't a mission. And I'm not some machine detached from her own thoughts and emotions. Jack's become, somewhat, a _friend_ too. And I won't treat him any less. I won't use him, and I won't let you use _me_."

Hiccup stared, dumbfounded before finally nodding his head, sighing heavily. "You're right," he said finally. "You're right. I'm sorry. It wasn't right when I asked you to... yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Merida waved it off dismissively. "I just... I'm glad I made it clear. I never like hiding things from my best friends."

"Wow, you're making me sound like such a dick." Hiccup laughed, snorting.

Merida rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not." She told, grinning. "I'm just happy ye could understand it."

"You know what? After everything that happened―" Merida wasn't sure if he's referring to the argument she had with her mother, or their times being friends, but she decided she won't think of it for too long when he continued. "I guess I don't care as much."

She laughed, and for the first time that night, genuinely. "Now, _that's_ a lie."

"Well, yeah. It would've been nice to have a scoop into the Frost and Elsa's relationship, but..." He shrugged once, and settled on sitting next to her. "It's not worth it, I guess. You and Rapunzel are the only friends I have... I'll be damned if I screw it up."

"Yeah, well. Let's hope any of us won't."

Hiccup hummed, agreeing.

"So, will you be okay?"

"Ay, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Ay..." She answered, stared into the night and sighed. _She will be, she decided_.

...

**Author's Note: No Jack in this because 1) I wanna appreciate some Merida/Hiccup bromance. 2) _Story development_. A few plot from this chapter will be brought up in the future, though of course by then it will be highly entangled with Jack's too, and I'm quite excited for it. 3) Because the next chapter will have some Merida/Jack moment and we're going to watch some character development on Jack's side, or maybe both. Shrugs. But definitely, a start of The Big Four.**

**In any case, the favourites/alerts/reviews I've gotten are absolute love. I hope you will be patient with me still for it would be an honour to have all of you along with the journey as the story progresses. Merida/Jack deserves more love. Thank you, and if you have the time, please drop me in an opinion or two. I would love to hear what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

"Strange to find _you_ here."

Merida stopped tapping her pen to Billy Joel's _Movin Out_ (only because the old librarian played the same album all day, all week, all the time) and tipped her chin up to be greeted with a set of grinning teeth and teasing blue eyes. _Funny_, she momentarily told herself. _It was as though she hasn't seen those eyes for ages_. Merida managed a smile, "Frost."

Jack chuckled, seemingly to lean further onto the shelf. "Oh baby, I love it when you scream my name."

She chortled out a snort, rolling her eyes backwards. "What do ye want?"

"Well, first of all." He chose his words and settled down next to her, their knees colliding but Merida wasn't one to shy away from contact. Jack wasn't at all as she expected, and she had to admit: he wasn't entirely bad to hang around with. Sure, there were moments where he'd say things that could easily made the situation a little more awkward than they're intended to be, but his intentions were good. So far, at least. "_What_ are you doing in a library? Are you hiding from someone?"

He squinted his eyes playfully at her, but the curiosity behind it was genuine, and Merida couldn't help but to grin. "Why would ye assume I'm hidin' from anyone?"

"I don't know, anything's possible." He shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head to one side as he toppled his chin over his palm.

She sighed, looking into his blue eyes. "I'm not," she said, a moment later, finally forcing her gaze to drop back on the homework splayed out in front of her. "I'm not hidin' from anyone." She repeated, just in case, and cleared her throat. "Well, not really." _I just don't have anybody to hang around with_. Both Hiccup and Rapunzel had classes, and without them, she's just another loner in the large school, trying to make through another day. "The library's good. Nobody comes here. The music's pleasant. _Enough_."

Sometimes.

She shrugged.

"Where are your... _friends_?" He used the words carefully, as though the meaning behind it was fragile; one wrong move, it'll shatter right before his eyes, and it was evident that he didn't want that. Something squeezed from inside of Merida's chest, realisation finally struck over her, and she gave out a gentler smile.

"Busy." Merida answered with a clip. "They have classes. Hiccup with AP Physics, and Rapunzel with Lit."

"Oh." Jack responded back, his eyes drifted elsewhere on the carpeted floor. "And you're not skipping any classes, are you?"

She restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "What about you? How am I sure _yer_ not skipping any classes?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." His eyes twinkled, and his smile stretched.

Somehow, her own smile almost widened at his, but she kept it into a minimal, pursing it. "Criminal, are ye now?"

"Your one and only." He breathed out a chuckle, "Jack Frost, wanted dead or alive. Sounds kinda good, doesn't it?"

"For skippin' _one_ class? Excuse me, but have ye met Hans?"

He chuckled then, ducking his head. "Oh right," he drawled, but there's a teasing smile hovering about his lips. "Nobody defeats the Mastermind."

"Mastermind? More like a brat with trust issue." She retorted, chuckling a second later when she met his amused stare.

"You know," he leaned back against the shelves. "I wasn't always one to listen much to the rumours...," he began, licking his lips, and there's a thoughtful expression passing across his features while she hiked one eyebrow, interested. "But what they say about you. Well, they're just― they're dead wrong."

"What _did_ they say about me?" Oh, she knew some of the rumours of course, especially the one after she punched that one senior when she's on her freshman year. Her mum had been furious, but her father had been secretly proud.

"No, nope. You're acting dumb." He wiggled his fingers, clamming his mouth shut. "I'm not saying anything."

She laughed then, a little, because even though the library was mostly deserted half the time it's opened, and they're in the farthest corner existed, the rule still applied to them. "Most of them are right, ye know." She told him, once she's calmed down, flipping through a book without even _really_ reading whatever's in it. "The rumours," she caught his eyes, her smiled strained somewhat. "I'm not exactly all sunshine and butterflies."

"No, you're not." He said it intensely, and Merida pretended not to shiver at the way he shuddered the words out ― like a holy whisper directed to her knowledge, and it's only for her. _Only for her_ ― as he pressed his thumb on at the edge of his lips. "You're a great athlete who isn't exactly shy to say what crosses her mind, you're a sister, and someone's daughter, and your favourite colour is green. You have a treehouse which your triplet brothers built with your father when you first moved here which I think is super cool. You have friends, who adore you and annoys you and loves you. You're Merida, and you're not sunshine and butterflies, but hey― who says I'm looking for one?"

She grinned.

"Jack Frost," she said, and smiled, wide and genuine and honest. "Wooin' me. Such a sight."

"Does anyone ever tell you that you're such a tease?" He leaned in and whispered, a seductive expression graced his expression and Merida felt her breath caught in her throat― before she immediately broke the moment when she clasped her books together, unexpectedly, letting out a slightly louder sound than she intended to. He blinked.

"Don't do that," she told, closing her eyes and pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean―"

"No. It's―" Merida opened her eyes again, and was met with a clustered Frost, guilt covering his face and Merida knew that he didn't mean it. "I was just― it's not yer fault. Really. I'm just not good with... _that_."

"No, don't apologise. Please." He said, "I crossed a line there. I should've known better―"

"It was an honest mistake. Not a big deal here, Jack." She replied back, accent thick and calm, while Jack still looked at her, anxious riddling all over his tensed muscles. She tried a smile, "It's _okay_."

He closed his eyes, obviously in regret and dragged his face away, until Merida bravely touched his jaw, just to catch his attention. "No, this is good. At least we're honest about this. Let's talk this through. I'll tell you when ye've crossed a line, and ye'll tell me whenever I start bein' a bitch."

"No, you're not a bitch." He bit out, catching her fingers in his palm― squeezing at first, until it turned into a gentler grasp. "You're not your rumours, Merida."

"And yer not yours." She smiled, and slowly brought her hands back to her laps. "I'm glad we've established that."

"Heh," he half-grinned, meeting her eyes, blue with blue.

She stared at him, just _stared_ for a couple of moments, until: "Ye should hang out sometimes. With us. Hiccup, Rapunzel and I."

"What?" His response came out more like a surprised whisper.

"Ay, four of us. Lunch, maybe."

"Are you sure they..."

"They won't mind." _Well, Rapunzel won't_. Merida shrugged her shoulders. "I'll talk to them. Only... if ye want to..."

"Of course I do," he seemed excited, _thrilled_, but there's fear hinted there. Like she's offering him a new species he could meet, and the news were something he had always hoped for, just never imagined to happen anytime soon. "Of course I do," he repeated, slower, his eyes dropped momentarily to the floor before he met her gaze again, this time a wide smile creeped over his lips. "Thank you."

"Yer welcome." She replied back, and her chest felt as though expanded, and her whole body felt weightless.

She blamed it on the music as Billy Joel repeated his song for the billionth time that morning.

* * *

><p>"You want to do <em>what?<em>"

"It's not _harmless_," Merida pressed on, and stabbed her lunch with her plastic fork. "And plus, he needs a friend."

"Doesn't he have other people to entertain?" Hiccup retorted, because even though he's (kinda) cool with the fact Merida was friend with his worst enemy, he still hadn't let go of his imaginary problems over him.

"That's the problem― he _doesn't_." Merida held up her fork, the tips of it right at him.

"I think it's a fantastic idea." Rapunzel grinned, something like an exciting gurgle passed from the back of her throat. "Oh, it's been so long since I've talked to him. I wonder how he's doing."

"He's fine, and you can honestly see that as he skids himself everyday across the hallway to get to Elsa, that little grey-furred chipmunk." Hiccup replied, jealousy painted over his face as he stuffed himself with the yoghurt Rapunzel never really liked to eat.

"His hair isn't grey..." Rapunzel murmured.

"He's not a chipmunk." Merida dryly said.

"Of course _you're_ defending him." Hiccup waved his spoon, still covered with a little bits of the yoghurt, at her. "You're practically dating him!"

"I'm not― just because we're hangin' out, doesn't mean we're datin'." She scowled, "I thought we've made this clear."

"That doesn't make it better." Hiccup huffed out, cheeks reddening.

"Oh come on, Hiccup." Rapunzel begged, big baby eyes fluttering and Merida almost chocked. _Manipulations 101?_ Call Rapunzel. "It could be fun. And just imagine, if you become his friend, wouldn't it make it easier for you to have a direct access to what's really happening between Jack and Elsa? Hmm?"

Merida wanted to roll her eyes― _why was the girl so selfless?_

Hiccup was quiet, for a moment, but the Scot could clearly see that he was thinking very hard over this. "That's a great plan, actually..."

Merida groaned, "The lad's not a toy, ye guys―"

"You know what," Hiccup was determined. "Invite him over tomorrow. I'm willing to give this a shot."

"Yes!" Rapunzel shrieked, practically jumping in her seat.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes up to her, "You're excited."

"I'm sorry," The blonde couldn't hide her grin, "I'm sorry. It's just― _friends_. Doesn't the idea thrills you?"

"Yeah. Addictive." Hiccup drawled, a little blankly, and Merida watched him closely (_could he be jealous_―). "Like nicotine."

She spat him. "Funny."

"Abused. Friendship." He bit out, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him. "Why am I still friends with you?"

"Because ye can't live without me, ye rascal." She grinned, stealing the yoghurt. "Plus, I punched yer cousin once for you. So, ye pretty much owe me, Haddock."

"I thought I've paid it over an expensive gift on your birthday."

"Not enough." She retorted, scrunching her nose playfully up at him. "Ye could do better than that."

"Our whole friendship is a scam." Hiccup chose to cry out, feigning hurt.

"Now, now. Rapunzel here is pretty genuine." Merida gestured, playing along.

"And pretty." Hiccup mentioned casually, meeting the blonde's eyes, just quick enough before she turned away, her face drowned with the colour of red.

After a while, the blonde managed to stammer out, hope bright in her eyes: "I'm really glad I've found you guys."

"Yeah," Hiccup's lips curled into an honest smile, his whole expression warm. "Me too."

Merida managed a smile, staring at the both of them as something surged strongly through her veins, almost shocking her over. "Me too."

And she knew she meant it, every moment before when they're together, every struggle, every little fight and every little dilemma. Hiccup and Rapunzel were one of the best things to have ever happened to her, and she knew, should the strongest of force came and threatened to take them away, she'll fight.

_She would_.

* * *

><p>Somewhere from across the cafeteria, blue eyes watched hesitantly, and smiled.<p>

...

**End Note: I wish there were legitimate excuses as to why this update came out later than it should, but there isn't. Besides from the fact that my life is a little hectic right now, I have a responsibility to the readers of this fiction, if, still, you're reading this. And if you are, thank you. I hope I haven't disappoint you so far. **

**I fear I won't be available for the next few weeks (maybe a whole month) because I have my mid-term exam coming up and it's very important for me to do well. I hope you will understand. Still though, I think I'll try to post another update soon (before the start of my exam, which is next week, 10th of May) if I'm encouraged enough, and if there's time. I'm not promising anything, though. Please do leave a review for this chapter because it will mean a lot to hear some of your thoughts on it. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

(Okay, breathe. _Breathe_.

_You can do this_.

She can do this. The wind will rush, the adrenaline will pump, and she will be ready. All sweat and flesh and blood, and everything else she got. Merida had dealt with worse situations before. She can _do_ this―)

It was Friday.

And the wind rustled under the weight she'd put upon stepping forward, one step in front of the other, one―two―_three_, and she was done, her steps crossed over the finish line, but inertia forced her to drive forward, but she lessened the force she put into her direction, her mind already reeling back to the shower and bed back home. Just a few feet away from the finish-line, Jack stood, grinning, _waiting_.

Merida didn't roll her eyes when he greeted her.

Even though the boys' team had finished _their_ run twenty-minutes earlier than the girls, Jack had certainly knew how to make his run looked as though he'd finished it a couple of days before. Standing there, Merida could barely made up the trace of tiredness that had certainly claimed her whole body, when his smile was as brilliant as ever, his hair tousled but not unbecomingly, his posture relaxed and in composure.

In a word, Merida was _jealous_.

The lad was a miracle worker, she swore to God. Jack kept up a steady pace as he approached her, when she was still jogging about, biting his lower lips. "You had a good run. Place third place."

"I could've done better."

"Nah, you were good." He chanced a glance at a certain, moody co-captain, pacing in front of the whiteboard, where they used to keep tracks of each player. Even from afar, Merida could still make out the sharp, block letters of her name written on the board, all in black. Jack continued, "Hans doesn't kiss and tell. But I know he knows you're good."

"Overconfidence will get ye no where, Jack." She reminded, finally was able to jog in one place.

"Just enough confidence then," He told, pursing his lips and drawing out a towel. When she took it, Jack grinned again, catching her eyes, before he tilted his head up to the sky and exclaimed, "Man, I can't wait for tomorrow. Your first big meet right?"

"Ay," She responded, nodding.

"Are you excited for it?" Jack asked, mouth wide in a smile, eager.

She rolled her eyes playfully, and decided to say: "So excited, I think I'll puke."

"I _know_ right?" He played along, his face broke into an honest, amused mask. "Man, I don't think I could get over your accent."

"Ma' accent? Ye like it?"

"Trust me when I say this," He leered, promising. "Only idiots don't."

Merida laughed. Jack shook his head, though there's still a smile lingering about on his lips. Her chuckles were dying down when he finally said, "hey if anything, don't worry about tomorrow, okay? You're going to be fine. I'm seriously sure about this."

"Overconfident." She clicked her tongue, waggled a finger.

"Nope," he made a face. "Just enough of it."

"Whatever," the 'r' rolled over her tongue drastically, and Merida began to head out to the locker room. "How about ye, huh? Yer goin' to beat all of the lad out there with ya super speed, Frost?"

"Honey, you better bet on it." He joked, one corner of his mouth tilted up.

"On yer sorry ass? I'll pass."

"Ouch." He feigned hurt, and Merida grinned. "Such a tease."

It was then when Merida heard a familiar ringtone blared from her duffel bag at one of the bleaches, and almost on instinct, she shuffled her way to it and picked her phone up. Chancing a glance at the ID, Merida allowed herself to feel panic, but only for a second. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah, yup. That's me. Hey, so." Hiccup seemed to be struggling with something at the end of the line, grunting, before: "Uh, you still need a ride home? Cause the engineering club's just finished its meeting, and I, yeah, I'm heading home now."

"Oh ma God, yer a life saver, ye lucky lad."

"You forgot I was your ride, didn't you?" She could _feel_ him smirking.

"Don' get too cocky, Haddock. Could ye wait for me?"

"Your father's going to _literally_ burn holes through my head at our next get-together dinner if I don't, so yeah. Sure. How many more minutes do you need?"

"Don' know. Tooth's supposed to give out my official uniform today. For the meet tomorrow."

"I can come down to the field if you want."

"Ye'd do that?"

"Sure, why not. At least I could describe to my dad how another portion of hell looks like, besides from, you know, _PE_ classes in fourth grade."

"Yer such a wuss," she joked, shaking her head.

"A wuss who you owed a dinner to. I'm stopping by the hardware store on the way back, just so you know."

"What? New project?"

"Something like that." He might have shrugged, "Anyway. See you in a sec?"

"Ye'll spot me."

"Yeah, yeah..." Hiccup ended the line and Merida shut her phone, only then noticing that Jack was still hanging about, though he's keeping a distance. When their eyes met, it was Jack who asked: "Boyfriend?"

Merida scoffed. "No, ma _husband_." She tossed her phone back, picking up a hoodie. "Ye jealous, Frost?"

"Can't say that I'm not." He said, and when Merida glanced over, she's mostly sure he's just joking, because of course he was. Why wouldn't he be joking anyway. He's _Jack Frost_.

"Sure..." She trailed off, picking up a bottle and drank it.

"Your father's picking you up?"

She shook her head, "Ma friend, actually. Hiccup. You know him―"

"Yeah, the brunet you hang out with. I do." Jack slowly nodded, brushing the back of his neck. "So," he started, "How long have you known him?"

She let out a breath, shrugging. "Forever, it seems. But I―" She carved out a smile then, upon her face, recalling back the first time she and Hiccup met. "I punched him the first time I met the poor lad. I still don' know how we become friends, but we... we somehow worked, I guess. He's ma neighbour."

"That should explains it," he nodded again, understandingly.

"How about ye and Elsa? How did ye two meet?" She tried, raising an eyebrow.

He chortled then, ruffled his already-untidy hair and chose to say: "The most cliché way ever, I swear."

She looked at him, giddy now, expecting an answer. He made an embarrassed face, scrunching up his whole face funnily, then dropped his shoulders before letting out, "We were paired up for a project."

Merida laughed.

"I know, I _know_. I... gosh, I used to hate her guts."

"Ye do?"

"So much, I tell you. _So_ much." He chuckled then, shaking his head. "I used to think that she's always this... uptight, you know? So strict on following the rules. And she used to hate me too, because I'm a slack―"

"Which she is correct―"

"―and sloppy, or whatever. She used to think because I have this _image_ of this _jock_, I'm just those walking clichés."

Merida waited a moment, watched his smile slowly faded away before: "What happened?"

He blinked, seemingly to break out of trance and managed another grin. "We got to know each other. And she, well, I―"

"Ye like her." She deduced, staring directly at him now.

A beat, and then he nodded. "Something like that."

_I guess I understand_, she'd wanted to say, but burned those words away when the only thing she could focus on was her chest clenching it the most irritating way possible. It soon washed away though when a familiar figure fell into her sight. "Hiccup," she called, as the other young man came closer.

Hiccup seemed hesitant when he noticed Jack was there, but nevertheless, he came forward still. "Hey, ready yet?"

"In a minute. I think Tooth just called me." Merida glanced over at the co-captain, who's currently waving excitedly at her, and back to the brunet. "Um, Hiccup, meet Jack Frost. Jack, this is ma friend, Hiccup."

"Hey man, it's finally nice to meet you. In person." Jack responded naturally with an air of casualness heavy in the way he moved.

"Really?" Hiccup stammered, before Merida shoved him. "Yeah, I guess, it's nice to meet you too."

"I'm glad we're gettin' along!" Merida clapped, glad Hiccup didn't retort something snarky. "Ye boys be good now. _Behave_." She wasn't sure which of the two young men was she referring her final warning to, but she wanted them to know that she won't tolerate it if Hiccup started clawing at Jack's eyes, or Jack started digging into her 'dirty secrets', not that, of course, he'll find any.

Before she walked away, she actually thought she heard Hiccup asked, "Your name isn't really _Jack Frost_, now is it?" but wouldn't actually be surprised if he did. She decided that, after seven seconds in and neither boys were acting up, that they'll be good. Heck, Hiccup was even _smiling_ at something Jack had commented when she glanced at them while Tooth went on about her proper preparation for tomorrow.

"Hey," Hans snapped his finger right before her eyes, and she blinked. "Breathe, okay?"

"What?" Merida asked, confused.

"Tomorrow. Your first meet. I don't want you to start having any unwanted... _episodes_." He gave her a warning look, mouth set in a straight gloomy line. "Sometimes, under pressure, people tend to forget doing the simplest, basic things."

"Like breathin'?" She deadpanned, raising both of her eyebrows.

"You'd be surprised." Hans said, looked down at her uniform and nodded. "You're dismissed, and get a good night sleep."

When Merida returned back to the bleachers, she realised Jack was no longer around. Hiccup immediately gave out an excuse that Jack had to leave, and he said he was sorry he couldn't tell her that in person. Merida nodded, understood mostly, and dismissed his absent, latching quick on her duffel bag. _Whatever_, she thought; she'll see the troublesome lad tomorrow, she's sure.

"Okay yeah," Hiccup said, stuffing his hands down his jeans. "So, he isn't _such_ a bad guy after all."

Merida resisted the urge to grin wider, but provided one '_I-told-you-so_' smile at the lad. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

"Ye like him."

"Calm down there, okay. I've only met the guy, like, _once_. I don't― _like_ him."

"Ye don't hate him."

"Point," Hiccup shrugged. "It's whatever alright. He's a cool guy, doesn't eliminate him from being my competition on―"

"What? _Courtin_' Elsa? What are we― in medieval time, is it? Yer so dramatic." She scoffed, grinned, ignoring the twisted sensation building up at the edge of her ribs as she recalled the Snow Queen with Jack, laughing, smiling, _flirting_.

"Har har. I'm glad to see your ignorance towards how serious this is escalated, Merida." He said dryly, skipping a step. "You're such a great friend."

"Glad yer noting it down, Haddock." She replied smugly, proud.

"Any_way_, Jack told me your first match is tomorrow?"

"_Meet_. We called it a meet." She corrected him, "And ay, it is."

"Are you nervous?"

She really scoffed this time, like _really_ scoffed. "I don't _get_ nervous."

"Unless your nervous system is breaking down and your emotional state has been compromised, which I don't _think_ so, you do get nervous, 'O my lady."

"It's _just_ a meet."

"It's your first one," Hiccup pointed out. "Everybody's a little unnerved when it's their first times."

"It's okay. I'll be okay." She shrugged and tossed her duffel bag over her shoulder, letting out a guttural sound when the bag hit her back a little harsher than she intended the force to be. "I just have to, ye know― _breathe_."

Hiccup gave her a half-amused stare, "As oppose to what you're doing right now―?"

She punched him. "Shut up."

And, gladly, he did.

...

**End Note: I apologise for the delay of this update. Still though, hope the chapter will still satisfy you. I would also like to make a personal statement thanking everybody who understands why I haven't been able to update ― due to my exams ― and to, well, even gave their time to wish me luck. It means a lot to me when you do, it really does. I am lucky to have readers/reviewers such as you are. Thank you.**

**Other than that, it amazes me how my story is still getting your attention. Thank you once again, for reading. Next chapter, hopefully, we'll be unraveling a deeper aspect to the story from Merida's side and how Jack's involved in the whole equation, and of course, we'll see how [Merida's] first meet went. Stay tune, if you may :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

Merida couldn't remember a time when she wasn't losing her breath.

There's a near-breathless moment, sure, every time she successfully pulled an arrow and hit her target while riding Angus, or the moment when she was climbing a tree or a cliff near the rushing waterfall― but this was different. This was different because while she was breathless and, she thought, a little close to dying, she was also _fully alive_.

The earth was solid under her shoes, and the wind was nice when it tangled with her hair; the scenery was a flushed colour between orange and red and yellow, welcoming autumn; the bird chirped and the wind rustled; and Merida― for a moment, she forgot the true reason she was doing this.

She picked up her pace when she finally managed to shake herself out of her stupor, and, once again, realised that she was, indeed, close to _dying_. The oxygen burned itself in her lungs, failing her whole idea to keep up a steady inhale-exhale-inhale routine. The calves and her thighs shimmered under her weight, but only a little and yet Merida refused to let herself fall right then and there.

Picking herself up, she ran and ran and ran.

She ran until the only thing she could hear was her heart pounding, and her lungs whimpering.

...

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she saw the crossing line.

But her mind sidetracked, her legs weakened and for a moment, Merida lost her footing until― _good lord, ye weak lass. Don' give up now. Yer almost there_. And then, stumbling, she carried herself again- quicker, faster, until―

_That's it_. She told herself, _yer done_.

She crossed the finish line.

...

"You were _terrible_."

"She wasn't― _you_ weren't―" Tooth managed, shifting from the red-headed Scot to the red-headed taller man, her voice drowned in the man's raging anger. Merida, who was still swallowing lumps of air, ignored his obvious glaring, drinking another chunk of the water bottle one of the teammates provided her. "It wasn't― _bad_."

"It wasn't good enough, goddammit." Hans muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How could you―"

"Look, I'm sorry okay." Merida tried, squaring her shoulders. "Cut me a break, won't ya? It's only ma' first meet―"

"Excuses won't cut it, DunBroch." Hans gritted his teeth, his emerald eyes turning a shade darker.

"Hey, yo, okay." Jack, who came from out of nowhere, suddenly interrupted, his left shoulder pressing against Merida's side as he swooped in, and for a moment, Merida wondered where the lad had been for the past five minutes. The minutes she'd just finished her first big race, although, looking back at the score board, one that she failed miserably (well not _miserably_, but it wasn't ultimately good, if she had to admit so). "Calm down. Merida's right. You can't put this much pressure on her. She'd only been placed twelfth in the team―"

"_Twelfth_." Hans echoed dangerously, "Tell me exactly, Frost, how is _that_ good?"

"I'll try harder," Merida stepped in, her own glare setting in her expression. "Next time. Ye know I won' fail this team. Not again."

"Are you fucking with me?" Hans laughed bitterly, crossing his large arms over his chest. "_Promises?_ Are you actually standing there and making promises to me? Seriously? What the ever loving― I expected more from you, Curly."

"Then just―" Merida hesitated, and then: "Just have _faith_, will ya. I'm good. Ye know that, Hans."

"Knowing and _seeing it_ are two different things." Hans pointed out roughly, "And so far, I'm not seeing _anything_."

"Hans." Tooth quipped now, a small frown twitching on her sweat-stricken face.

"I'm sorry, alright? Is that what ye want? Ye want me to apologise, is it? Get down on ma' knees and beg ye for forgiveness? Dammit Hans, I make mistakes. I'm allowed to do that. I'm human, am I not?" Merida proceeded to curse more under her breath, tugging on a stand of her wild hair. "I won't do it again. Ye _know_ me. Ye've seen what I can do, and I know you _know_ what I'm capable of. So let me make a mistake this time, I'll learn not to repeat it during the next meet."

Hans huffed, hot air rushing out from his nostrils. "Nice speech."

"Thanks," she answered back dryly, relaxing her posture once she recognised the familiar snarky Hans she came to knew and was comfortable with, pursing her lips. "Thought ye'd like it."

"It was horrible." Merida could see he was restraining an eye-roll. "But _fine_. You're not slacking anymore, DunBroch."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"You better won't."

Hans brushed past then, just as Jack managed to swivel them towards the nearest bench and had them both sit down. Merida quickly grabbed a towel to drape it around the back of her (sweaty) neck, just as she could feel Jack's (skilful) fingers pinched the particular spot through her towel, making her hushed out a moan of relief under her breath. Surprisingly, she didn't find it in herself to push his gesture away, no matter the fact that she knew how intimate it was (―um, _hello_, he was practically _massaging_ her!). He laughed then, shockingly, a quiet chuckle escaping her pale pink lips, "You okay, there, right?"

"Never been better." She decided to answer, gulping another chunk of water.

"Sorry," he shrugged a shoulder, the weight of his hand along one of hers felt apparent, but Merida, once again, didn't push it away.

"Not yer fault, Frost."

"Yeah, well." His thumb and index finger worked, gentle and firm, quick and comforting, across the back of her towelled neck, and Merida threw a curious, grateful glance towards his way. "You _sure_ you're okay, though?"

"Frost." She drawled stoically, subtly raising an eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm going to break anytime soon?"

The corner of his mouth twitched; his fingers stopped moving; and before Merida knew it, the lad was just _staring_ at her before: "No," he shook his head slowly, then, softly brushed a curl out from her face, "You're the least breakable person I'd have the fortunate to meet. Doesn't mean you won't though."

"Are yer jokin'?" Merida spluttered out awkwardly, frowning.

He chuckled, letting his fingers trailed somewhere at the back of her ears. "It's whatever. You're tired?"

"Tired?" She snorted, then threw away the now-empty water bottle. "I could sleep for a decade."

"I bet I could sleep longer," he pointed out, grabbing another water bottle from his duffle bag that, Merida realised, had been lying close since the beginning. She took it from his hands naturally, knowing their team carried a lot more if the runners ever ran out of them. "But seriously, no one really blames you. Hans' just, as usual, being... well, _Hans_. It's your first meet, so it's like, whatever."

"Except it's not."

"It's not _that_ big of a deal," Jack scratched his temple, before he casually put his hands behind and leaned himself against it. "It's not like you're aiming Varsity or something, which would be cool if we _do_ get it though. But okay, whatever, if it means so much to you, I'm happy to be your running partner."

"Ma' runnin' partner?" The corner of her lips turned upward as she brushed another handful of red, angry curls behind.

"Yeah, seriously speaking? Why not?" Jack made a face, "It's not like I'm doing anything most days, anyway. And plus, we could hang out more. It's not just _you_, you know. I _do_ tend to beat Aladdin, the little shit."

"Who's the poor lad, and why is he a faeces?"

This time, Jack really did laugh― all crinkles by his eyes, a line stretched from mouth to the corner of his lips when he smiled bright and huge, blue eyes striking and twinkling in complete amusement. "Aladdin of Agrabah. He is basically the source of why Hans is basically a red Hulk on the field. Came out from out of nowhere last year, but rumour has it, had been _this_ close to catch up to our favourite temperamental guy, which is why he's hell-bent on making sure we're not, well, _losing_."

"This Aladdin must be one heck of a lad, ay?"

"Small, sneaky. 'Bout my size, dark hair, have those... arabic features, y'know?"

"Your type, eh?" She snickered, mainly joking.

"Ah yes, _exotic_. Of course." He replied back, grinning.

"So, he haven't beat Hans just yet, right?"

"If he has, you'd _know_." Points. "Nope," Jack shook his head, "Just me. I'm always just a step behind him, which is, yeah, frustrating."

"If he's gettin' _the_ Jack Frost a headache, then I _definitely_ want to meet this lad."

"C'mon babe," he teased, whining, just a bit, "You know how possessive I could be."

Merida laughed then, rolling her eyes. "Yer an idiot."

"Yours truly," he chuckled along, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Okay, come on then. _Yer_ race is about to start." She shoved him, "Don' wanna miss seein' yer ass gettin' beat by an Arabic prince."

"Prince?" Jack snorted as he stood up, glancing sideways. "More like a _thief_, if you'd ask me."

"Yer just _jealous_." She pointed out, now noticing Hans, on the field, already rounding up the guys. "Now go, ye complete clown."

He chuckled, and went.

...

Jack got third overall, which was, of course, awesome for him, Merida didn't doubt that, and the whole team lagged at the podium when Hans, placing first, and Jack got their awards respectively― she sent him a thumbs-up and a tongue sticking out just for good measure that made him smile just a little bit more when the camera snagged a picture of him (which she knew would end up _ridiculous_ because he was staring at _her_ the whole time), and when he fell asleep on the bus, sitting next to her, she lets him.

Elsa called about ten-minutes in when they're in traffic, but apparently _he slept like the dead_ and it wasn't until the sixth ring that he shook himself awake and realised his phone had been awkwardly ringing to Idina Menzel's cover of "_Next to Me_".

Merida wondered if it was a thing, the song, for them. It must be. Because Jack must've wouldn't put the ringtone on purpose if it wasn't. She smiled at that, albeit her smile felt a little too bleak for her own taste.

Out of respect, she tried not to listen to their conversation when he slid his thumb over the screen and took her call.

They were a lot of teasing and grinning and chortling (so, basically, the whole idea of _flirting_) going on ― maybe a bit _too_ much, because five minutes passed since he picked up the phone and they were still talking, Merida decided to plug in her earbuds and drowned herself in music and songs Rapunzel privately selected into her iPod.

_Paramore_ eventually came on, and Merida found herself evidently sleeping.

...

Merida didn't really know _what_ happened.

One minute she was well resting her whole muscle and body and _mind_ from the race, the next she was in _another_ screaming matches with her mother and though Merida dismissed it earlier, her head kept on throbbing and spinning and everything her mother said just didn't make sense ― "why can't ye see this sport will do ye nothing, Merida, ye stubborn child? Do ye not see how busy ye are already, ye do not need to do this, and there's a lot more ye should do, ye should be preparin' for, dear God, Fergus, why won't she just-" ― and then Merida was just running.

Past the leaves, the branches, the roots until she found herself in a clear sport in the middle of the forest just staring at the goddamn moon.

Merida struggled to hold herself together as she sniffled in the cold air, rubbing her nose in an attempt to distract herself from what was she really thinking about.

_Oh God, oh God_, she muttered, pressing her palms against her cheeks as her mind kept reeling, her chest kept contracting.

Merida fumbled with the phone when she pulled it out, clumsily searching for the familiar-but-not number until the only thing she was willing to stare was his name, clear and bright, and his contact number listed out below.

**JACK**

Merida swallowed.

...

And that was how she found herself lying on the forest's ground, the moon remained to be her only companion.

...

She called him out at 10:31 PM, and it went straight into voice-mail.

...

And oh _God_, Merida― you forgot to just _breathe_, didn't you?

...

**End Note: I know a lot of you are asking for more Elsa and Jack's background story, but trust me when I say that we're building up to exactly that. I'm not sure how you'll like it, but I hope it will goes on well. Please leave a review, because it warms my heart when you do :)**

**And if this gets a 100 reviews, I might be encouraged to update the next chapter very, very soon. I think. No promises, though. Thank you all for still sticking with me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

In the end, it was Hamish, Hubert and Harris that came to gather her up in the middle of the forest― with Angus tagging along. The triplets came to her in easy, sort footsteps, and worry hovering in their little eyes. Merida greeted them with a rueful smile, her face apologetic while she slid her phone into the sweatshirt's pocket. Hamish came trudging in, tired it may seem, before he snuggled his little self against her and the other two of the triplets came on joining her to stare at the moon.

Ten minutes later, knowing their father would send out (maybe) a whole rescue team after them if they were gone for too long, Merida forced herself to stand up and carried her brothers on Angus back to their house.

He called at four in the morning.

"Hey," his voice was quiet, a gentle whisper.

Merida groaned at the digital clock set on her table, then eyes squinted at the door as if she expected her mum to walk in on her anytime soon. After a few seconds with no vital signs, she rolled her head back against the pillow, muffling into her blankets before: "Jack? What are ye― it's four in the mornin' ye insufferable monkey."

"You called me."

"_What?_"

"I didn't bring my phone when I went out earlier, so I just noticed it now and―"

"Ye didn't check yer phone until four in the mornin'?"

"It's a long story." Merida could imagine the face he's making. "Anyway, I checked my phone and I _know_ you don't use yours often so, I mean, something must be up, right? I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner."

Merida actually felt her throat tightened up as his words kept on repeating itself from the inside of her head ― _something must be up, right, something must be up_ ― and unconsciously, she pulled on a pillow close to her chest, burying the tip of her nose against it. The phone was silence before he spoke up again, "Merida?"

"It's nothin'," she begrudgingly answered back, perhaps a little _too_ quickly and sniffled. "I was― it doesn't matter."

Jack didn't say anything for a moment, and Merida took a moment to wonder what really was he doing right then. "I wonder," he said, "if you could actually lie better when you're in front of my face than you are in the phone―" Merida, unexpectedly, laughed; it was an abrupt chuckle when it escaped through her lips, one that came from out of nowhere, and heard as her amusement caught up with him, when he paused, chuckling too, "―because you, Princess, are just like, _bad_ at it. Super bad at it. Like, I'm not even kidding."

Merida shook her head and plastered one cheek against her pillow with more pressure, felt the cool metal of her phone pressed against her skin; he tried again, calming down, "C'mon." He urged, "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothin', Frost. _Really_." It wasn't a lie, technically. She was just not speaking the whole truth, which was whatever. "I'm okay." _Now_. "I'll be fine. I didn't mean to bother yer sorry ass. Must be celebratin' huh?"

"Well," she could feel a leer growing across his face, "My Uncle enjoyed the news. Once again, had it pictured and framed and did the whole ordeal on making it such a big deal. I mean, it's fun and all, but, he does this _all_ the time. You should come by sometimes. My Uncle loves visitor, like I'm not even kidding. And I know he would love you."

Merida smiled, "Yer Uncle sounds fun."

"He is, mostly. Kids adore him. And I adore kids. So, you can see how our relationship mainly works."

"So, I should come by sometimes?"

"You could come by _all_ of the time. I would..." Jack trailed off, and Merida momentarily closed her eyes to imagine the look that might've came upon his face, "It could be awesome."

"Sounds like a plan," she cheekily answered, lips pursing and brushing her pillow. "Maybe one day."

"One day sounds _terrific_." He joked; she rolled her eyes. "_One day_ is something else."

"One day could be any day."

"Exactly. But it's like a promise, you know?" His volume lowered down, and Merida imagined dark lashes fluttering close. "One day."

"One day," she echoed back.

"Are you _seriously_ saying it back?" The laughter was loud in his tone and Merida couldn't help herself from grinning.

"Only because yer _so_ cheesy, ye goofball."

"Aw, I love you too babe." He teased.

"Hey, I'm not the one to call the other at four in the frickin' morning!" She pointed out, though the smile threatened to dominate her face, once again.

"Only because I thought _you_ were in some kind of, I don't know, trouble." He defended, "I thought you needed me."

_I did_.

Merida swallowed, brushed a curl of her hair away and, though he wasn't near her, tried to keep up her amused expression, knowing somehow if her strong mask broke, her voice would eventually crack and the last thing she needed was to _cry_ through the phone to Jack Frost at four in the morning. Speaking of clichés. "I was just..." She bit her lips, thinking of a new excuse to cover up her first pathetic attempt (which failed) to contact him earlier, and then: "I wanted to ask if yer still up on bein' ma' runnin' partner."

"What? Seriously?" He paused, "That's_ it?_"

"Told you it's nothin'." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, hiding a hiss. "What? I'm not good enough of a runnin' buddy now, is it?"

"What― of course not. It's just― okay. Okay. Yeah, sure. Running buddy. I'm in."

"Yer― _in_. You're in?"

"You're asking, right? Just say when and where, and I'll be there."

"Yer way too easy, Frost." She tried joking, chortling under her breath.

"For you, Princess, I'm anything you want me to be."

She laughed, and everything suddenly didn't feel like it's four in the morning.

* * *

><p>She thinks, later, she <em>was<em> a good liar after all when he ended the call, with the promise of a date and a time for their little running time, without suspecting a thing.

Merida buried her face in her pillow, and held the phone to her chest as something twisted drastically inside.

She did not feel good, she realised, but she had no idea what was wrong.

...

**End Note: We could expect Jack opening up either about what happened to him/where he came from or Elsa in the next chapter, and how Merida responded to that. And gosh, some of you are already speculating that Merida is falling for the guy, which is awesome. And a thousand thanks to each one of you who made it possible for this story to come this far (it even reaches 100 reviews!). You make me superbly happy, and I hope this little chapter makes you happy too :D**

**Until the next update,  
>Bella.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

"So, are you meeting him _now_?" Rapunzel's voice rung through while Merida picked up the dirty laundries, pushing one of the triplets' toys out of the way.

"Ay. In an hour or so." She told the blonde over the phone, pressing the metal hard between her ear and her right shoulder. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"Hm," hummed Rapunzel and Merida could nearly picture her scratching the back of her neck. "I don't know, Merida. I mean, based on what you're telling me. Well. Do you _like_ the guy?"

"Jack?" She frowned. "Ay. He's not that bad of a lad, ye know."

"No, I mean. Of course he isn't. But, like, do you like _like_ the guy? As in, more than just an... _ordinary_ friend?"

Merida pretended that the heat didn't immediately attack her cheeks. "Like like, d'ye mean ― oh God _no_, Rapunzel. I'm not, I don't. We've literally met like, a _week_ ago. Maybe a little bit more than that. But. On the contrary to how society thinks it works, a romance don't happen in a short amount of time."

The blonde giggled at that, and Merida couldn't help but to quirk on an awkward smile.

"But all of these talking... I just..." Rapunzel sighed, but not completely out of frustration. "He sounds like he likes you though."

"Hah. Ah' don' think that's the case." She snorted, folding up one shirt and shoving it on the basket under her arm. "He... he and Elsa. I think there's somethin' more going on wit' them."

"Like what?" Rapunzel suddenly hushed. "They aren't _secretly_ dating, are they?"

"Ay, well. Ah' can't really confirm confirm that, but, I mean, there's more than the surface, ye know? You should've seen it, Punzie, the way Jack's face reacts whenever he talks about the lass. That ain't somethin' ye see everyday."

"Oh, they like each other." She could imagine Rapunzel scrunching her nose up confusedly. "So? That's new?"

"No. I mean. He's just―" Merida sighed then, pausing at the washing machine and stared numbly for a second. "I don't know. Ah' don' think I'll ever know. For a couple that's over popularised, they sure aren't talkin' about themselves. Well, not _much_."

"You sure you don't like him though?"

"Frost?" Merida passed on a shrug, just as a maid came and blabbered about how she could take the laundries from her. "He's nice."

"Merida."

"_What_." The Scot gave out, leaning against the counter as the maid loaded the laundries for her and Merida's blue eyes absently stared at a worn blue hoodie, her mind reeling backwards. "I don't like him. There."

"You don't, or you don't _want_ to."

"Why does it matter!" Merida hollered out, turning her back and walking herself to the fridge, pulling out the milk carton.

"Well, honestly, for _one_, it would be nice hearing you liking someone." Rapunzel's voice was kind as it came through, but the red headed however was only keeping a groan from escaping her mouth, because, God _why_. "Second, if you do, it's okay you know. Liking or having feelings for someone, especially around this age, is completely healthily―"

"Rapunzel, are you _serious_." Merida hissed, chugging on her milk. "_God_, if mah' mother could hear ye right now, she'd have a seizure!"

"Merida!" The blonde sounded like she's currently chewing on her lips, which she always did whenever she felt guilty of something, gasping. "That's not very nice."

"It's true." She pointed out, "Don't deny it."

"It's _normal_."

"It's weird." She argued back, scrunching up her own nose. "I mean, I get the crushes and stuff. Yer hormonal, that's okay. But let's talk about the people who think they're in _love―_"

"Don't criticise them!"

"I just. I don't. I don't _understand_, okay."

"You don't believe in love."

"Ah don' believe in love when yer that _young_. There's so much ye could. Go out, travel, meet other people, and yet ye chose to _sit_ there with that one person when yer, what, sixteen or seventeen, and decides yer goin' to spend yer whole life with them. Right at that moment. Tell me that isn't insane!"

"Well, then maybe that's your _first_ love, you know? The one that makes you feel like you're on top of the world, like you could just fly and soar into the sky and you won't ever fall. That's the magic of it."

"And then what happens when ye fall, ay?"

"Yeah well, that's what I'm talking about. You fall, and it's going to hurt, but that's how you learn to pick yourself up. Evaluate where you did wrong, or where you _didn't_, and move on. Don't you get it, Merida? That's what being _young_ all about. You make mistakes and you learn from it."

"I can't believe we're talking about this," she muttered to herself, exhaling out as she picked on an apple.

"I think it's beautiful."

"But _ye_ think everything's beautiful." The Scot commented dryly.

"Maybe that's what you can't do. You always see the negative aspect of things."

"I rationalise situations. If it's stupid, it's _stupid_."

"But if it's real?"

Merida frowned, "What d'ye mean?"

"I mean, yeah, it's stupid, whatever it is. But what if what you feel is _real_. Oh, it's the most foolish thing you've ever thought of, Merida, but it's also oh-so-very real. You could feel it with every beating of your chest, shaking right up to your toes, alerting all of your body senses alive. So, it's stupid. But it's _real_. You don't just― you can't just shut it away. Ignore it."

The red-headed was quiet for a second, before: "Then I― ah' don' know. Ah' really don'."

"Maybe _that's_ what you're feeling here with Jack. Something real."

"Real, ay?" She kind of scoffed at that. Kind of.

"Like I said, yer allowed to make _some_ mistakes, Merida. It's okay." Cooed the blonde.

"Yeah, well, talk to mah mother and we'll see exactly how she'll respond to that." She spat naturally, biting into her apple. "But no, Rapunzel. I don't. With Jack― there's still a lot more to his character, I can't just." She paused then, pursed her lips. "Don't you get it?I _can't_."

"Are you worried about Elsa?"

"There's more to it. To _them_. Maybe." She shrugged. "Ah' don't know."

Rapunzel only hummed as a respond.

Her phone suddenly rung out a buzz, alerting a new message had just came in.

"He's here," Merida said quickly. "I―"

"Yeah." The blonde quickly said, and Merida hesitated in her steps. "Good luck. Be careful, okay?"

"I will."

"I know you will." She could _hear_ the smile on Rapunzel's face, almost. "Bye, Merida."

"Bye, Rapunzel."

The line was immediately disconnected, and for a moment, Merida didn't know what to _think_.

...

"Your brother recognised me," was the first thing he said when he jumped off the tractor. "I'm not even going to ask about why you _have_ this thing, because clearly you do. So that's that." He said, brushing his pants off as he pointed at the mighty green tractor.

Merida smiled at that, still stretching out her legs.

He crossed over to her then, raising an eyebrow. "You okay?"

She shook her head then, blinking once, twice, before: "I'm fine." She reluctantly answered, "Just. I don't know. M'tired, ah' suppose."

"You're still thinking about yesterday?"

It took Merida a moment to realise what he was _really_ talking about ― Hans, and not the phone call ― before replying back. "There's a lot on mah mind," she decided to share, brushing her hair over her shoulders.

"Oh yeah?" He gave out, rolling his shoulders as a start of his warm-up. "Mind telling me?"

"Nothin' serious really," she shrugged off the idea of telling him about her mother, and what she'd talked with Rapunzel just minutes earlier. Sure, at some point yesterday, given if he picked up his phone when she'd called, she'd probably be more than willing to just spill her whole life's tragic backstory. But. This moment was not yesterday. Jack didn't pick up his phone. And that was that.

Merida'll learned to live with it. "School and stuff, y'know?" She shrugged, twisting her ankles.

"Right." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, until, a second later, he followed her action to shrug off as well. _Good_, something ticked within her. "You look pale, by the way."

He's probably right, but: "Yer the pale one here, Frost," she joked, snorting.

Jack craved up a grin, scrunching up his nose just a little bit. "It's a _condition_."

She laughed then, just because. "Yer an idiot."

Jack didn't reply to that, instead responding back to her with an easy smile, blue eyes suddenly gazing over the forest and the challenging slopes. Merida suspected that there might be something more to his expression that he's letting on, but the moment broke too soon when he returned his attention back to her, a smug look shone right across his pale complexion. "Come on, DunBroch. Let's _really_ see what you've got."

And then, before she knew it, they were just, well, _running_.

...

**End Note: Apparently my brain forgot the concept that was time. Hence, the accidental two-month hiatus. In any case, I really do apologise though. It was reckless of me to have left such loyal readers hanging. Still, with exams rolling over in October, I _still_ can't promise you regular, quick updates, but I _am_ going to try to update the next few chapters (or, at the very least, the next update) within the next 48 hours. Please, be patient with me.**

**Also, I know I promised to unlock some of Jack's background story, but I decided to bring Rapunzel back into the series because I think Hiccup's been stealing the spotlight for supporting character for too long. And, because I actually like the conversation between Merida and Rapunzel on the phone. It unravelled on how Merida thinks on certain aspects, especially around the topic that is love, and how that connects to Jack. I'd love to hear your speculations on what Merida thinks of her feelings to our favourite Frostie right now, and of course, what you have in mind for Jack's side of the story (either his pasts or his relationship with Elsa).**

**Anyways, thank you. And reviews are _gorgeous_.  
>Bella.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

Merida's thigh burned.

She flopped herself down against the tree as she watched the other guy kept on walking circles a few feet away from her. He managed a small smile when he caught her gaze, but Merida only rolled her eyes at that while he chuckled, clearly amused by the reply. The run was good, she concluded. It felt longer than it probably was, and everything that wasn't hurting for a few hours now was definitely hurting back, _but_, she decided, the scenery was worth it.

And, shooting another glance at Frost, it wasn't as though the company was _bad_ or anything.

No, really. It wasn't.

Merida found that she genuinely really liked Jack. Platonically speaking, of course. Because she can't like _like_ Jack. She just. She can't. _God_, she momentarily closed her eyes, frustrated. Hadn't she talked about this with Rapunzel just an _hour_ ago?

Jack soon sat himself next to her and Merida watched, through blue critical eyes, on the way his roamed over the surroundings, not once glancing her way. It was as though, for a moment, it was just him with the forest. Even the idea of someone else ― the idea of _her_ being with him ― was none-existant; as though his eyes could see further through the sky and leaves, up to the stars and the particles which made them be.

Merida paused, and looked down, suddenly felt _wrong_ sitting there, like she's interrupting something very pure. Something she shouldn't be interrupting at all.

She fumbled with the edge of her shorts, just because. Until: "I wasn't always pale, you know."

She looked up, only to realise the foreign voice was coming from him. Merida's eyebrow drew together, and she frowned, before: "What."

He turned to look at her once, and then gazed away, swallowing. "I wasn't always pale," he repeated, and gradually, slowly, curled his fingers around his snowy white hair, tugging on it. "I had brown eyes and brown hair, and well, _normal_ skin, I suppose. I wasn't always like this."

Merida wasn't sure what to say, or if she's supposed to say anything at all. But― "I'm sorry. _What_?"

He chuckled, a little bit. "It's true." He released the fingers from his hair, sighing out, and eyes blinking back to the scenery beyond them. "I don't... I don't normally share this, but. It's true. I don't― I don't exactly know the science behind it. I mean, my Uncle tried explaining to me a couple of times but I think he didn't really get it either. Not entirely. It's... weird, yeah, but. I just."

"Jack," she stopped him, furrowing her brows even deeper. "What... _happened?_"

"I had a sister." He shook his head then, quickly, biting his lips. "I mean, I _have_ a sister. She's just... no longer with me."

_Wait_.

"No, no. She's not _dead_, or anything." He chuckled again and Merida suspected that her face must be white at some point of the time to make him react like that, looking at her like she's just said the funniest thing on Earth. "She's in... uh, Brazil. She's adopted."

"Adopted?"

"It happened a few years ago. I... uh, my dad. Well, let's just say he's none-existant. I don't know where he is, what he's doing, what happened to him. He's just... _gone_ one day, and I never see him coming back. And mom... she's... she could be one of the most amazing mom on earth. She was, sometimes she _is_, but... the fact of the matter was, she hadn't been. Not since the last time I saw her."

He paused then, sniffling, and choking out a strings of pathetic laughter and Merida suddenly felt like she wanted to run away and never _stop_. She didn't sign up for this. She didn't _mean_ to start anything and― _oh Lord, oh Lord. No_.

How was he so sure he could trust her with this?

"We were out playing. My sister, and I. And it was winter. The ice that we were playing on, it wasn't― it wasn't, um― _safe_. It was thin, very thin. But we didn't know that until I fell and there's a _crack_ noise and by the time I stood up, my sister's... She's, uh... she's making this _whimpering_ noises, crying for help... Yeah, it was... It's not pleasant. The ice... that was under her feet... it was... well," he swallowed hard, eyes glassy, "It wasn't steady."

"_Jack_," she whispered out, half-gasping, and Jack blinked once her way, smiling sadly.

"Yeah. I managed to save her though. But I... _died_, doing it." She gasped again, and he jumped, just a bit. "Just for a few seconds though. Someone managed to pull me out eventually, it was a doctor, and I wasn't breathing for a while. I can't actually remember what happened after that, my memory's fogged at the best, but uh, the next thing I know, I'm in the hospital bed for months, and the social workers came and... uh, I never saw my mother again. My sister, we were uh, we were separated. And she got adopted by this _amazing_ couple― I'm so, I'm _so_ happy for her. Although I found that out a couple of years later, when my long lost Uncle magically found me and put a roof on top of my head."

"And yer sister...?"

"I still visit her. Sometimes. Over the holidays, whenever I can. There were some complication, sure, but we all agreed that she's better where she is, and I'm where I am. We web chat. A _lot_. She'd tell me all of the thing she's done and show me all of these new thing she discovers. It's, uh... It's great. Everything works out, and I'm―"

"Why are ye tellin' me this?"

"I, uh―" He looked genuinely shocked, Merida thought, like out of all the things he'd expected she would say, it was not _that_, and Merida felt her throat closing up on her while she looked back, expression frowning. "I don't know, I just thought―"

"It's okay," she quickly interjected, rubbing her temple. "I meant, I don't― I― It's not that I don' want ye to, but."

"Is it weird?" He asked, squinting his eyes unconsciously. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"No. It's just―" She paused, hesitated. "Yeah, well. I wasn't _expectin_' that, ye see?"

"It was kind of random, I admit."

"So why?"

"Why what?"

"Why tell me." She blurted out truthfully, wondering aloud.

"I―" Jack stopped, and his face appeared like he's _actually_ considering her question over. Biting his lips, his fingers went through the back of his scalp to his front, his pretty eyelashes fluttering up to look at her, pondering quietly. "I don't know. I just― you made a comment earlier, and―"

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did, and―"

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean―"

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's not like―"

She spat him, "Ye should've told me I said something offensive, ye stupid lad."

"First of all― _ow_." He rubbed his arms, glaring mildly. "Second of all, it _wasn't_ offensive. So, see― no hard feelings. Really, I don't mind. It's just. Your comment, it reminds me and I figured, _why not_, you know? Why not tell you. There's no harm in it. Yeah, it's... not particularly something I'd advertise, but... you get what I mean."

"I can't believe ye'd trust me with this."

"Merida," he responded with a suppressed eye-roll. "As hard as it is for you to believe, you're not that terrible of a person."

"I just―" She paused, "We just _met_, ye pea-minded laddie!"

"I do believe the duration of our friendship lasted much longer than 'have just met', Princess." He replied dryly, twitching up just the tiniest amused grin from the corner of his mouth.

She rolled her eyes. "Yer unbelievable."

"Are you―" He kind of scoffed, "Are you _mad_?"

"I'm not. I just―" She licked her lips and pulled away on a stubborn curl, huffing out. "That's a big secret, Jack. Ye just... ye don tell it to someone like _that_."

"But I'm not just telling it to anyone!" He returned, pointing out. "I'm telling it to _you_."

She wanted to slap him. She really did. "That's _better_?"

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay. Fine. You tell me one thing you don't normally tell anyone."

"I'm not _tellin_' ye anythin'." She managed, face red. "I don' 'ave anythin' to tell, anyway."

"Everybody has something to tell." He shrugged casually.

"Maybe. I just―" She shrugged too, now slumping back against the bark of the tree. "I'm not anythin' special, Frost. I've got no stories."

He laughed then, mockingly. "Okay. Whatever fancies you."

"I'm serious."

"Then tell me about this scar."

"What?" She frowned, looking at where his index finger was pointing at. Her back knee, where an ugly scar sat.

"Surely this one comes with a story."

"Yeah. It's contained of I try to act manly in fron' of some lass and I fell on my butt and scratch the back of my knee against a rock. It's not a story."

He laughed again, for real. "It's a damn well good story to me."

"That's because yer an idiot."

"No, but I think it's really cool." He bravely flicked a finger at the back of her knee then, and Merida felt something jolted at her spine from the contact, though she tried to keep a composure. "Picturing you trying to act _manly_."

"Shut up."

"You must be _adorable_ as a kid," he said, grinning, still not taking his hand from her knee. "I wondered how things would be if we'd end up sooner. Like, when I was just a kid, maybe."

"I'd probably hate yer guts."

"What!" He laughed, amused.

"I bet yer the troublesome one, always tryin'a pick on me."

"Well, you know what they say ― those type of behaviours usually meant I must _like_ you."

"By bein' a total jackass? Ay, what a romantic story," she managed out, dry.

"Seriously though, I would have liked you. A _lot_, probably." He sighed out, looking back to the landscape. "We would've made the best of times."

"No." She suddenly shake her head, letting her line of sight falling back to where he was staring at. He raised an eyebrow at that, and she continued without as much as stuttering. "Ay, I mean... it's not meant to be. If I would've met you _then_, it wouldn't be the same. We wouldn't be here. Things would be... _different_."

"Maybe different's good."

"Yeah, and maybe it's not. What if... let's say, I met ye lanky arse and we became friends. And then, the... _accident_ wit' yer sister happened and then what? Ye went away, and ye forget me and I'll probably, at some point, forget ab'hout ye too and what happened to us then? Or maybe we became _really_ good friends, and things _did_ work out, but life tear us apart and then― It's a lot of _maybe's_, Jack. I don't..." She let out a low breath then, pushing back another curl of hair, "I can't risk that. I like where we are right now."

At that, she looked around the forest, of the way the trees stood tall, big and mighty, green leaves acting like shields protecting them and it's nice, she thought again. It's really nice.

"Yeah," she heard him say after a while, "I like where we are right now too."

She nodded her head curtly, letting the silence sinking in and watched as the moment embed carefully into her memory, silently causing a tremor to erupt from within her stomach not-pleasantly before she swung herself and kicked her feet under her, pulling herself into a standing position, accepting the warmth the sun was generously greeting her with. "C'mon. Let's get goin'."

"Yeah," he said, and stood up.

...

"Ye know," she said, just before he had to return home, pushing the orange juice bottle against his chest, biting her lips. "Ye could show me her pictures, sometimes. Yer sister."

"Yeah?" His eyes awed in disbelief and Merida nodded slowly, assuming that, from the slow grin lighting up his face, that's probably not the worst thing she had said.

"Ay." She told, pursing her lips. "I won't mind."

"Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking, Frost?"

He laughed a little, chuckling under his breath, and Merida convinced herself that her heartbeat did _not_ quicken at that expression. It absolutely did _not_, and bit her lips. "Man, aren't you just out of this world?" He whispered out, sorta stuck in a trance and Merida blinked back at his words.

And that's all she's managed to do for the rest of the day, maybe.

...

**Author's Note: This update came out later than I planned. Apologies. I wasn't feeling very well mentally, and I had some personal issues to get over but hey― it's here now, so. I'm a bit happy that it's out here, this chapter, although I've to admit I'm not so ecstatic of the contents of it. And don't ask me about the science behind the changes of Jack's hair and eyes ― it happened, get over it :p**

**So, hit me up if you wanna see something specific in the next update. Maybe I'll ****comply, maybe I won't. Who knows. I got ideas, but I wanna hear what _you_ want out of this story. Thank you for reading, and let's all just hope the next chapter will be here soon.**

**Bella.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

Everything hurts.

That's what Merida managed to register as she walked into school the next morning, slinging her backpack over one shoulder and sighing as her other hand went up to rub her nape. She was so glad Hans didn't call up a practice this evening. She needed the break - although, yes, she knew how bad she did over the last meet. It's still a stroke of luck really, that she's still on the team.

"Did you get mah text?" She asked weakly when she spotted Hiccup smiling sympathetically near her locker, holding out her ordered drink.

"One coffee straight from Starbucks. Two sugars, just the way you've requested it, O' My Good Lady."

"Two?" She looked back at Hiccup, then shrugged and inhaled the scent of the drink. She didn't usually drink coffee, especially not around her mother ― "Oh Merida darlin', coffee is _so_ bitter" ― but sometimes she admitted that the beverage helped. She's tired as heck right now, and if she wanted to survive the day she needed to stay awake, especially in Mrs de Vil's class. God only knows what would happen to her if she managed to piss off the famous Mrs Cruella de Vil.

"So, what did you do with your weekends?" Hiccup suddenly asked, skipping a step and Merida cut short, paused at his words. She tensed and narrowed her eyes, prompting her weary mind to come up with a reasonable excuse to escape the dreaded question. Hiccup didn't knew she was hanging out with Jack! "Besides, of course," he shortly snorted, "The running thing that you had on Saturday."

"Ye meant the meet."

"Right. Hans won again?"

"Ay. Shouldn't be a surprise, eh?"

"Nope, I guess. The principal tweeted it yesterday. Actually _tweeted_ it. On the internet. With 144 characters and less, and everything! He spelled cool with a 'Z' in the end! There's no such thing as _coolz_, Merida ― unbelievable. What are we? 2009? Odin, help us." Hiccup made this shake of the head like he's utterly ashamed, which she had no doubt he was, and sighed. "Jack made third?"

She tensed again, but managed to make it look casual when she took a sip of her drink. "Ay. He's pretty fast."

"I'll say. Pretty fast that the first person he goes to every morning is Elsa." There's no absolute hatred in his sentences, but there's envy in there she could detect, while she pretended that she didn't feel his stomach squeezed at the implication in what Hiccup said. "You know, I have this theory." Merida nearly groaned ― _not again!_ ― expecting a theory of why Elsa was secretly hypnotised by Frost or Elsa being under a curse until what came out of his mouth was, "I think the reason reason Hans is still in school besides from him being uglily rich, is that the Principal is so totally in love with him."

"What." Merida deadpanned with a flat look. As far as she was concerned, the Principal was a short, plump, bald late 50s old man that had a spoilt daughter and a doting wife. He was annoying, sure, on occasion, but he was happy. Wasn't he?

"I don't mean it like _that_." Hiccup clarified. "It's the sports achievement, you know? Besides from you and the Olympics, although failed, to which I apologise for the thousandth and two times for bringing it up, and our volleyball girl's team, he's the best damn thing this school has to offer for sports."

Merida thought of it for a while, then decided that Hiccup could be right. "He's very good at what he's doin'."

"Obviously." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "So good that the Principal butchered my entire youth experience."

Merida chuckled at that, shaking her head. "Oh, let the old man be! He's not botherin' with yer life, is he?"

"If he's using words like _coolz_, then uh― YES!"

"Oh mah god Hiccup, let it _go_."

"Merida, why are you not freaking out!" Hiccup squawked again. "This is the same man your mom invited for dinner remember? The man that discussed about tissue paper for 45 minutes on school assembly. He is _our Principal_. He dictates what happens in this school." And then, as if he'd seen a real ghost, he paled up. "Imagine if everybody starts saying _coolz_ again. With a 'Z'!"

" 'Ah imagine China would flood."

"Har har. Laugh all you want. Let's see who'll get the last laugh when your white-haired boyfriend started smooching you up and labelling your make-out session as _coolz_."

Merida didn't blush at that, "Ye mean Frost?"

"No, I mean _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts_―of course I meant Jack Frost!"

"Ay ye've got to admit, he's a cool lad, isn't he? Ye've met him? The other day?"

"I guess he's okay." He shrugged his shoulder. "I mean, he's nice. Enough. Haven't we discussed this?"

She mimicked his shrug and walked forward, chugging more on the coffee then later on cringing at the bitter taste of it. Hiccup was silent for a few minutes, which was odd, but Merida didn't voice it aloud, just instead let the silence lingered until: "You don't actually like... _like_ him, do you? Jack?"

Merida stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

Hiccup frowned. "You heard me."

At this, the red-headed snorted. "What? Like yer mooning over Elsa, is it?"

"I don't―_moon_."

"Oh, and I'm bad at archery." She retorted. "_Where is the lie, mah friend_."

"Did you just―"

"Yup."

"Damn." Hiccup sighed then, running his fingers over the top of his scalp. "You done with the math the other day?"

"Ay. I mean, I tried. I've got most of it but um, number nine? Yeah―"

"I'm stuck on that one too. Have you tried the second formula?"

"I've tried every formula, Haddock." That was a lie. After her seventh attempt, she basically rolled over and started listening in to Lorde (which was kind of ridiculous but somehow her brothers really liked Lorde and she guessed she could go along with that) while fixing up the mixes she'd done on her laptop.

Hiccup sighed then, leaning against the locker next to Merida's as she began to open the metal scrap. "I guess we'd just have to ask the teacher. Man, I hate it when I have to ask about a homework. Tuffnut would always go '_Ohhhh what a nerd_'."

"And he'd always get detention because he'd never do one. So, who cares?"

"I do." Hiccup finished, shutting her up.

_Well, okay_.

"Hi guys!" Rapunzel bopped in then, jumping excitedly on her feet for several moments before actually settling down. Merida, meanwhile, pulled on her Biology I book and shoved it in her bag before turning around, "Hi Punz, I was wonderin' where ye are."

"I got caught up a little. Something happened in the Arts room."

"Oh yeah?" At this, Hiccup perked up, interested most likely.

"Yes. Um." Rapunzel chewed her lips then ― a sign she always performed whenever she's considering on whether or not she should tell something. "You see," she fiddled with her long, golden hair. "One of the club members, well, uh, they found um― Flynn? Flynn Rider? Right. They found him passed out on the floor with some of our stuff being messed with, and they, well, they were worried he was, you know― dead ―" at their worried glances, Rapunzel quickly put her hands up, objecting, "Oh no, no! He's not dead. He's fine. He was just― he claimed it was a party? He couldn't remember how he ended up there, but he admitted to ruin some of our member's works. It's really― well, it's not good."

"You're the head of the Arts Club, aren't you? Are you going to report it?"

"Yes, well. That's why they called me in the first place, the members. They thought I would know what to do with it―_him_. With him."

"Well, do ye?" Merida frowned, wondering whatever does anyone do with a college drop-out that was somehow very popular among high schooler.

"I―I'm not sure. I've decided not to report him. We made a deal, somewhat."

At this, Hiccup trudged forward, quickly grasping on both of Rapunzel's arm, making the blonde blushed furiously. "Rapunzel, if this guy ever as much lays a finger on you, I swear to God, I'm going to―"

"Oh gosh, gosh, _Hiccup_―"

"Haddock, yer workin' her up. Let the lass breathe." Merida poked him, then frowned.

"I―I'm sorry―I didn't mean"

"It's, uh, it's fine." Yelped Rapunzel through the reddening blush, which unconsciously prompted the Scot to roll her eyes. "Really Hiccup, it's nice to know―um, it's nice to know that you... _care_."

"Rapunzel..." Hiccup breathed as a crease between his brow appeared. "Of course I care. You're my friend. One of my best friend. Well, one of my only friend, really."

At this, Rapunzel's blush immediately washed away, and the awe in her eyes shattered. "Oh." She said. "Of course. Aha." She chuckled awkwardly, "_Friends_."

To save anybody from some unwanted embarrassment, Merida quickly interrupted. "So, what do ye do with the drunken lad?"

"Oh, oh! That's right. Flynn. Um." She chewed on her lips some more. "We made a deal. He had to clean up my Art Club whenever we have an activity and be there as, uh... as an assistant. In return, I won't report that he trespassed school property and did all of the damage that he's done." She cringed her young nose at that, obviously disturbed by the latter fact.

"Sounds like a classic Flynn to me." Merida crinkled her nose, "He's goin' to get out of this deal, for sure."

"That guy's always trouble." Hiccup agreed, remembering the day they entered high school as freshmen and Rider as a Senior.

"Oh no, I told him―um," Rapunzel began, "I told him if he even _try_ to sly himself out of this very, very good deal ― I will not hesitate to report him to the police. There's... _rumours_ he's on probation? I guess it's true because the second I mentioned the cops, he looked very pale."

At that, Merida snorted out a grin out of humour.

Ah, Rapunzel. Always the manipulator.

Hiccup looked impressed. "Good job, Punzie. Who'd thought, huh?"

"That's exactly what _he_ said!"

Somehow, Merida noticed how Hiccup's expression slightly faltered at that.

Five minutes later, Hiccup excused himself ―"You know how I feel about violating the school bell" which was always hilarious because Merida always knows he's mostly joking― and disappeared into the hallway. Merida was recharging her pencil case when she felt a pinch on her elbow. It was a good thing she wasn't the one to easily yelp.

"Are you going to tell me anything about what happened between you and Jack?"

She felt heat rushing to her cheeks, but since Rapunzel didn't comment on anything, she figured her cheeks must still be red from the cold of the autumn wind. "Nothing happened. We went out for a run."

"Have you been thinking about out phone talk?"

She couldn't lie at that. "Ay."

"So?"

"So what." She returned. "I'm not changing mah mind."

"I guess that's expected." Rapunzel dropped her shoulders. "But it still didn't answer the question. You need to tell me what happened between you and Jack. I've been dying to hear, well―anything!"

"Nothin' really happened." Merida dropped her pencil case into her backpack and zipped it, slinging it over her shoulder casually. "We talked. Shared a good laugh."

"_Really_ now?"

"Ay." She shut her locker. "What? What do ye wanna hear? We made love? For _hours_?"

"Merida!" She gasped.

The Scot only cackled at that, began walking to their first class. Rapunzel followed naturally. " 'Ah don't know, Rapunzel. He... well, he told me something very personal. About... his family. I mean, 'ah was confused because― well I didn't get why he would tell me, but. I don't know, he did. He did and I listened to it, and... we're friends. I mean, what else do ye wanna know?"

"Oh. _Oh_." Rapunzel was quiet. "He told you... about his family?"

"A little." Merida shrugged. "It was..." _nice_. "Weird."

"Oh come on!" Rapunzel hit her with a book ― "OW!"― frowning, "He shared something very, very important with you. It must mean he _trust_ you."

"Ay," She considered under her breath. "That's what he said too."

"Do you realise how much of a big deal this is, Merida? He trusts you."

_No. It stresses me out_, she didn't say. " 'Ah guess."

"What else did he say?" The blonde prompts.

The redhead tipped her chin upwards and thought back. _Hm_. "Random stuff, really. We weren't really paintin' our nails over the weekends, Rapunzel."

"Of course I know that!" She huffed. "You don't _paint_ your nails."

" 'Ah did that _one_ time!"

"But you only allowed me to paint it on one finger! Your pinky finger! That's not fair!"

"I'd let you convince me to keep it for three hours. I kept it for _five_ hours. That's more than enough!"

"No, it's not."

"I'm not arguin' on this again, Punzie."

Her eyes lit up. "Then can we talk about how you might secretly like Jack?"

"Wha―" She huffed at the blonde. " 'Ah don't. Well, not like that."

"But you like him."

"Ay, well. I like him like I like ye."

"That's not the same."

"Why isn't it?" She brushed a curly hair behind. "Both of ye are my friends. Well. Maybe. I'm still... not sure where I stand with him."

"Why can't he be your friend?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, but... you've never seem to... truly accept him as your friend. Not as easily."

"It takes time." Merida waited, then breathed out, with such fragility, it actually scared her. "These _things_... for me, it takes time. Ye remember, ay? The months I need to warm up to ye before we were actually friends? I'm... difficult." She wanted to say that she's sorry that she was, but well. The words never really made it out.

Rapunzel squeezed her arm. "I understand," she smiled, a little.

"I'm glad I have ye as mah friend now, though." Merida said it and meant it.

"I know," The blonde grinned, "And that's exactly how you're going to feel about Jack, hopefully. And, well, if we're lucky, you're going to feel something, you know―_more_."

Merida wanted to snort at that, rolling her eyes and was ready to remind her of Elsa, the ever so beautiful Snow Queen, when the next thing she knew she had bumped so hard into someone in the hallway that her backpack ― that turned out to be not fully zipped ― had spilt all of her text books, homework, pencil case and lunch to the floor. There were some foreign books as well ― some she didn't even knew existed? ― toppling all over the hallway.

Something squeaked.

"Merida!" She heard Rapunzel yelped when the blonde's knees finally collided into the floors next to her hunching figure. Of course _she's_ the one who's going to drastically bump into someone until she fell flat across the ground. _Fantastic_. "Are you okay?"

" 'Ahm fine." She shook herself up to a standing position, ignoring her throbbing knees. "Check the other person, won't ye?" She might or might've not knocked him with a hard force.

"Um." Rapunzel shifted.

Merida finally turned, and realised that she's bumped into none other than the Snow Queen, herself. With ―_shocking!_― Jack Frost practically hugging her from behind, hands clasped gently over the platinum blonde's elbows as he stood behind her.

Even more fantastic.

"Um," Merida repeated what Rapunzel said just as Elsa came a small step forward. "I―I apologise! I wasn't―"

"No, no, it's okay."

"But _I_ was the one who wasn't looking and if it hadn't been―I mean―I'm so clumsy, I just―"

"It really is okay." Merida tried ushering, slowly picking up her books from the floor and avoiding from meeting Jack Frost's eyes _at all times_.

"Let me help you."

"No." Merida quickly replied, denying. "It's okay." She gestured towards a helping Rapunzel, managing the best smile she could muster. " 'Ahm' good. I just hope yer, um, yer okay."

"Well, I'm―uh, I'm fine." She said, and Merida didn't missed on how she naturally reached behind and grabbed on Jack's hand. "I just― I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Both of us are fine." Merida assured, ignoring the hammering of the heart inside her chest. "No one got hurt." (Her father's favourite motto.)

"If it's anything at all―"

"Really." Merida braved herself and faced forward, looking at both the Snow Queen and the famous Jack Frost, like the young lady her mother ever so dream her to be. "Don' worry. I'm fine."

With one last stare casted over Jack and his striking blue eyes, she walked away with her heart at her throat.

Only Rapunzel realised how much she really was shaking.

(Merida was so glad the blonde didn't comment on anything though.)

...

The problem was, she didn't know _why_ she was shaking in the first place.

**End Note: Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story anytime soon. I'm just uber lazy, is all. (HELP ME.) I'll try to treat up my laziness, especially before January starts (2015 will be my busiest year!) because I'd really like to see this story _progressing_ rather than just... idk stuck in this state where we're still in the beginning of the plot. So. Oh, and to address any side pairings: I'm not really putting either Hiccup/Rapunzel or Rapunzel/Flynn as a "main focus thing". Like, yeah, they like each other or they don't but, I'm not really focusing on their romantic relationship (It's _Jack/Merida_ I'm going for). So far, I'm just going to give everyone a little bit of everything: Hiccup/Rapunzel, Rapunzel/Flynn, Hiccup/Elsa(?) etc without any definite endgame. I hope you don't mind.**

**Also, none of you are pushy. I like long reviews! (And short, sweet ones too.) So keep 'em coming 'cause reading them makes me happy. (And being happy makes me wanna update faster huehuehue)  
>Bella.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

By the time first period's over, Merida immediately caught that something was wrong.

At first, everyone's phone started beeping. Not simultaneously ― c'mon they're not _that_ cliché ― but it beeped and rung, one by one. Then people started glancing her way. Some were just staring, others were more towards sneering. She ignored those glances, as per usual, and went on with the class as she realised Rapunzel, who sat at the front, kept on biting her lips and fidgeting with her hair, which could only meant she was nervous. About what? Merida wasn't sure at first.

Then her own phone buzzed inside of her pocket and she paused. There's an almost animalistic instinct inside of her to just grabbed it and flipped it open ― but that intention stopped when the teacher, who noticed a pair of boys now staring at her and whispering to each other, bellowed out: "That's enough. If I see one more of those phones in my presence, I will _not_ hesitate to confiscate it."

After that, everybody kind of knew their places.

It didn't end there. The bell rang, and Merida quickly packed up her stuff, ignoring the ugly drawing of a tiger she doodled at the bottom of her note, when Rapunzel gingerly came up to her. "Did you get the message?"

_A message?_ Merida's brows furrowed. Did something happened back home that her mother decided to reach Rapunzel instead instead of her? "What message?"

Rapunzel mumbled some more. "Everybody's getting it."

Merida didn't roll her eyes. "_What_ message, Rapunzel?"

"You should check your phone."

And checked her phone, she did. The-emails and messages immediately flooded her screen when she scrolled her thumb down, half appalled with what's written.

**ANGRY SCOT "PRINCESS" ATTACKED PRECIOUS SNOW QUEEN, SENDING HER CRYING FOR HOURS**

And then:

**ELSA'S SO SHAKEN UP THAT SHE WENT HOME WHEN THE SCOTTISH SKANK BEAT HER UP INTENTIONALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY**

**SCOTTY BITCH CAN'T CONTROL HER TEMPER, BEAT UP THE MOST RESPECTFUL STUDENT IN SCHOOL**

**I HOPE SHE GETS EXPELLED**

**I ALWAYS DIDN'T LIKE HER**

**THIS IS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED I TOTALLY SAW IT SHE PUNCHED ELSA OUR QUEEN!**

**ELSA COULDN'T STOP SHAKING AFTERWARDS**

**MAYBE IT'S ALL JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING**

**SHE DIDN'T ACTUALLY _BEAT_ ANYONE UP**

**THERE WAS BLOOD!**

**HOW COULD ANYBODY HIT ANYBODY**

**SHE ONCE PUSHED ME IN THE HALLWAY TOO**

**DON'T FORGET SHE ONCE PUNCHED A SENIOR**

**THIS IS SO TERRIBLE**

**I HEARD SHE FORCED JACK FROST TO CHEAT ON ELSA WITH HER**

**SHE TOTALLY ABORTED JACK'S BABY AND ELSA'S JUST FOUND OUT**

**GOD SHE'S A WRECK**

**I DIDN'T THINK THERE WAS ANY PUSHING INVOLVED, I WAS THERE**

**SHE SHOULD GET SENT BACK TO SCOTLAND!**

And a few more that Merida couldn't write when her hands started shaking again. She calmed herself down ― just like the way her mother taught her ― and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. _It's okay_, she told herself, closing the tabs on her phone one by one. _Everythin's gon' to be fine_.

"I don't get this." Rapunzel half cried out, eyes green and wide in mortification. "You didn't do anything wrong!"

Well yeah, she didn't. But the whole school clearly didn't agree with that. Merida gave the blonde a grave smile to reassure, but something in her sink instead when the blonde didn't enthusiastically respond like she always would, knowing she knew how hurt her friend really was. _C'mon_, Merida muttered to herself, she's faced things harder than this. Surely, she can get through this.

These messages, these rumours ― they're all high school.

She'd be crazy if she'd come out and say she hadn't expect at least _some_ of it.

But yeah, well―it still, kind of―harsh, you know?

"We should head to our next class," Merida attempted weakly, beckoning towards the door and started walking as she shoved her phone back into her bag. Rapunzel followed suit, bowing her head down and chewing through her lips ― like it's _her_ _fault_ or something. Given if Merida had enough will power and strength, she'd comforted her friend right there and then, nudging her chin and assuring that, "It's okay, ay, Punzie. It's just words. It can't hurt us." But she can't.

She's not strong. She didn't _have_ the right amount of will power.

What she wanted to do was sprinted over, ride on Angus and shoot some arrows until her mind's fully collected again. She can't _think_ like this. Can't even― why was she such a bad friend? Was her mother right? Though the old woman had never said it, but... could she really be _that_ much of a bad image? It's enough that she didn't have the "ideal" looks, and her accent put her in a strange place nearly all the time―but could she really be as vicious as to _assault_ someone just for fun? She couldn't be, could she?

Merida kept her chin up and went through the hallway bravely.

The next class was nearly unbearable now that she knew why everyone was staring, but it all went okay when half-way through people were groaning more over pop quizzes than anything. By the end of the class, Merida couldn't help but to think if all of those... _news_ had ever got through Hiccup, and how his reactions would be. Would he pass out hearing Merida had acted viciously on his beloved? She wouldn't be surprised if he decided not to talk to her all of a sudden because of it―but she really wasn't hoping he would.

Joking aside, Hiccup was her best friend.

She didn't want to lose that.

"So is it true that you, kind of like, _slept_ with Jack Frost?" A random girl suddenly came up in front of her and Merida nearly stumbled backwards.

She blinked back at the girl ―who was she again? Carla? Kayla? Who knows― processing her words _until_: "No."

"Oh my god, you're totally lying!" The girl shrieked, now pulling more of her friends by her side. "Tell us everything!"

Merida only rolled her eyes and stomped from there, but not fast enough when she managed to catch one of the girls already typing something away in her phone. A few minutes later, her own phone buzzed and it took all of her control not to punch the locker that's in her sightline.

"Bitch." Somebody called her in between, and she ducked her head down, refusing to meet anyone's stares until she reached her lockers. There, Rapunzel stood, and surprisingly, where Hiccup was as well. The brunet looked depressed, and for a moment Merida was scared it was because of her fault, until he stepped forward and sternly said: "Rapunzel told me everything. I've never believed them even from the start."

Merida didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

But she did neither and silently gave Hiccup a packet of M&Ms she bought the other day and simply told him that, "I'm okay." She's not, not really, but nobody really needed to know that.

"I know you'd never hit Elsa." Hiccup was silent for a bit, "I mean, not on _purpose_."

Merida chuckled lamely, pulling out necessary books from her bag. "But the point is, I _would_ hit. Wonderful."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Rapunzel responded. "If she was attacking you, shouldn't you defend yourself? Surely that's what Hiccup meant when he said that. He doesn't―"

"You don't go around hitting people, Merida." Hiccup ground out, serious.

"Am 'ah that―" She paused, then stared back at her friends. _Am I that horrible until people didn't even have any doubt imagining me hitting anybody?_ "You know I don't."

"Of course I do." Hiccup muttered. "Anyone with eyes can see that!"

Rapunzel nodded vigorously, obviously to show support.

And Hiccup lowered his voice, looked down to the floors before glancing back at her, "And I know you'd _never_ slept with Jack. At least, not like that."

Merida only shook her head, looking back to the hollow part of her locker. "How did the rumours start anyway?"

"I―uh―I heard Elsa was sent home. After―after―you _know_. Said, she couldn't stop―um―she couldn't stop shaking." It was Rapunzel who answered, and Merida suddenly flashed back to the moment she saw the Snow Queen's pearly fingers treading with Jack's. She gripped on a book inside of the locker tighter, sighing mentally on the fact neither the blonde nor brunet could see it.

"Did I cause that?"

"I―I don't know." Rapunzel answered again, tugging anxiously on her golden locks.

"Is she okay now?" Her voice was a near whisper, and she could _feel_ Rapunzel's frown deepened.

"I don't know."

_Okay_.

"I hope she's okay." Merida murmured, just as the bell rang and alerted all of the students to be back inside of their respective classes. Rapunzel looked hesitant, just lingering around and blinking uncertaintly at the red-head while Hiccup was more comfortable to lay a hand gently at her shoulder, squeezing it. "I'll see you later?"

"Ay."

Watching the young man went, Merida turned to her other friend. "Ye should go as well."

"But Merida, I can't―"

"I'll see ye later, a'right Punzie?"

The blonde didn't put much of an argument when she gradually trudged her way down the hallway and Merida watched over her shadow until it disappeared around a corner. When she did, the red head immediately put her head inside of the locker, her face deep in her palm. She could feel the heat rising up to her face, poking the anger and the embarrassment and the shame that she felt swelling inside of her chest.

She's not crying. Not now. _Not now_.

She's not.

She's tougher than this.

Wasn't she?

_Not now_.

"Merida?"

She gasped and thanked God that she didn't bump her head anywhere. Clasping on her messy hair, she turned, ready to face the stranger until she made up the blue eyes and the pale skin. _Oh_, her mind countered.

"Frost."

He blinked back.

...

**End Note: Okay, listen up. If this fic reaches 200 reviews whenever (it doesn't matter if it's during this chapter or the next, or the _next_) but if it _does_, I'm gonna open up my tumblr ask for Honesty Hour Teenage Dirtbag Edition: it means basically, you could ask anything ― and I mean _ANYTHING_ ― about Teenage Dirtbag, and I would answer it as honestly as I could. No lies, no slying away, no hiding anything (―okay maybe hiding about 5% of the story if I deem it should be a surprise to ya'll). Like literally, just anything and I would respond to it. But only if it means I get 200 reviews.**

**Cause I notice that some of you asked me questions in the reviews? Yea, you should totally ask me on Tumblr (if it's not during Honesty Hour Teenage Dirtbag Edition, then I'd probably just kind of twist my way into answering but kinda not? Idk). I tend to lose track on reviews ― like if I've responded, or I haven't― I'm a shithead like that. But yeah, only if it reaches 200 though. So thanks a bunch, and um, well, reviews would be nice.**

**Bella.**

**My tumblr: _puckering-gustin_. you can find the direct link on my FFNET profile.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTAL BREAKDOWN (MENTIONED), BULLYING.**

* * *

><p><strong>Teenage Dirtbag<strong>

...

Merida gingerly rubbed her eyes, even though there were no tears had yet fallen and almost as naturally, Jack stepped forward, one hand extending as though to give a skin-to-skin comfort, but stopped like he just realised that he probably shouldn't be standing in the five meter radius from her. Merida only stared at the hand heatedly, like it's poison, but made no move to step back or reach to it; her blue eyes merely gazing back at the other slightly taller man.

"Um. I just. I thought―" Jack began, clearing his throat, before retreating his hand back to scratch a spot behind his neck.

Merida sniffled while averting her eyes away, because this was the _last_ person she was willing to see right now (well, the last person she was willing to see right now would probably be her mother, then Elsa, and _then_ only him, but who's keeping track, really?) and maybe looking away might trick her brain to think that she was only speaking to herself in the hallway. Or, in another word: she's convincing herself that she was indeed crazy.

Hah, what a thought.

Merida snorted, just a little, then rubbed her nose: "Shouldn't ya' be in class, ay, Jackie?"

She could see him smiling at the nickname, like a nice little upward tug by the corner of his pale lips, and something in her chest squirmed uncontrollably. Partially perhaps because she was already too emotional to allow herself to feel such away. Secondly, Jack Frost, if anything, had a charming kind of smile. She's allowed to feel good acknowledging it.

"Yeah, but… Shouldn't _you_ be in one as well?"

"I was on ma' way," she lied straight to his face, looking sideway again in hopes that he wouldn't know she was not telling the truth. No, she wasn't going to class. That much at least, in her head, was clear. But all at the same time, she didn't know _where_ she would've gone. Maybe the library. Just sit there in the corner until the period's over. At least then maybe she would've had enough time to calm down.

"Yeah, okay." He returned without sounding nearly as convincing as he's supposed to be, and scratched the back of his neck some more. "Merida, are you―"

"Hey, Jack? Yeah?" She tried grinning up at him, pressing the heel of her palm on her temple. " 'Ah really need to go. Maybe I can see ye later on the field―"

"Merida, I just need―"

"I- I'm not… Ah'm not really up to talkin' right now, ay, laddie? Maybe…"

"Merida."

"Look, can ye just." She put up a hand as to stop him now, feeling just a pinch of headache growing at the back of her skull. " 'Ah really don' wanna talk."

"But Merida, I'm worried―"

"Jack! I really don't want to talk!" She realised she's raised her voice now, quickly clasping it once she knew that her lips were beginning to tremble. Now _this_ was humiliation. Bursting into tears in front of a guy. God, can the reality be even more dramatic?

"I saw what you did." He started, slow and careful, and Merida realised now he's gripping hard on his sling bag, his dark eyebrows furrowing in seriousness. "You did nothing wrong, Merida."

"Wha…?"

"Trust me, it's… whatever happened out there… You've got nothing to do with it." He stressed out, now running his fingers through his already-messy white hair. "Elsa… she's… you did nothing wrong. When you guys bumped into each other, it was just― just a coincidence? I mean. _God_. I can't―"

"Jack, what are you―"

"Elsa had some… personal issues she was going through. Today was just not a good day. And when she… and you… bumped… she―she wasn't feeling well. Not since the day started, and when she clashed into you, she was still panicking and she―uh, she went home and people kind of just assumed that you… hit her or something. But I know you didn't hit her! I know, Merida. I was there. I _saw_ what happened."

Throughout his explanation, Merida had already been falling back, one feet behind the other, until her back came in contact with lockers and she slowly slid downward, her palm tracing her forehead to her chin. "Wha…"

"Merida, are you―"

"Did 'ah made it worse?" She quickly blurted out, still processing his words.

"What?" He appeared confused.

"Her issues." She gradually brought it up, then continued. "Did I… cause her to panic? Even _more?_"

"Merida, no―"

"Is that why she returned home? Did I do that?"

"No, of course not." He came to her then, his left hand finally running down smoothly down her right arm and Merida had to take a moment to gather her breath back. "I was―I was already trying to make her call her parents before that. _None of this are your fault, Merida._"

"How sure are ye, Jack?"

"_So_ sure that I'm willing to skip a class for it." He teased her, just a little, and Merida scoffed a light laughter at it.

"Is she goin' to be okay?"

"She will be." He subtly nod, "She's with her parents now. They'd know what to do."

"Okay." Merida nodded affirmatively, "As long as the lass is okay."

Jack breathed out chuckling again, and she gave him an odd look. _This guy could really be weird sometimes_, she thought in between still trying to juggle her emotions and facing him when he managed out, like an explanation, "If only they can see how… different you are."

Honestly, Merida didn't even know what that was supposed to mean, so instead she looked away again, fiddling with her shirt and asked: "Ye've got the texts?"

There's a moment of silence where he didn't say anything, not at first, and she cursed herself mentally for holding her breath when she waited for him to say anything, like his opinion mattered. It _wasn't_. Well, maybe a little bit. She _was_ starting to like him. Platonically speaking, of course. "Everybody did." He said instead, frowning again. "I deleted it. Every last one of it."

"They thought I'd abort a baby. _Your_ baby."

"Well, you _do_ have that choice, given if…" He trailed off, but she knew what he meant. "_If_ we had a baby. You can abort it. It's your body by the end of the day, even if I'm the father."

She smiled weakly at that, "That's not the point, Jack. The point is: they all think I'm heartless."

"Oh, you know that's just bunch of bullshit, right?" He snapped, and she took the time to study this newfound reaction properly. "They don't know jack squat about you. You're not―heartless, Princess. You're everything _but_ heartless."

She snorted, rolling her eyes, "How are ye so sure?"

"Because I know you?" He replied, his tone challenging. Like he's daring anybody to say no to his statement, and see what he'll do. "Because I actually took the time to sit down and know you and learn about you and just―_talk_ to you. They don't. So, they don't know anything."

She laughed a little then, looking at him sadly. "How do ye _not_ have more friends, ay, Frostie?"

"Maybe because I do, I wouldn't have met you?"

Merida closed her eyes and nodded at that, maintaining a sad smile as she fought the urge to―to actually _hug_ the guy. Or, maybe even―_kiss_ him, or something. Which was ridiculous. Because she did not like Jack, not that way. And Jack didn't like her, not in that way.

But Merida only nodded some more and mumbled something about meeting him later ― her worries had been lightened, sure, 'cause at least now she knew what went wrong with the whole Elsa situation, but it didn't lighten up her mood that significantly and she just needed some time alone ― walking away and leaving him all alone. She went to her classes, even the one she was planning to skip, and she got a detention slip for that. But since the teacher knew her parents well and actually favoured her mother (creepy!), he only gave her one detention and grumpily grumped out, "I expect that kind of work ethic no more, young lady" to which she nodded mutely several times before she was actually dismissed.

She hadn't met Jack for the rest of the day after that, but she hang out with Rapunzel and Hiccup, as per usual. Hiccup, though worried, fussed even more about a geography homework he never quite get his little genius head around, while Rapunzel arranged sandwiches to each one of them. The phone buzzed here and there, and she received glares and threats, but nothing physical so far. Rapunzel noted on how that's, "a positive way to look at things!"

Hans didn't seem happy receiving the message that she had to go to detention instead of practice. So, he told her to come to practice anyway because there's no way he's tolerating anymore losers in his team, and through some magical attempt, Hans actually managed to talk to the teacher in charge into letting her come out of detention 30 minutes early.

It wasn't until five minutes through the drill that she noticed something was different.

"Where's Jack?"

"Your boyfriend?" Snorted Hans snobbishly, looking bored and mildly angry all at the same time. "Gotta visit some girl… Uh, that Queen person."

"Ye mean Elsa. The Snow Queen."

"Curly," intoned Hans irritably, "Do I look like I'm here to gossip?"

At that Merida shut her mouth and continued with her stretching, not really knowing what to do about this new information she'd just gotten. _Huh_. She guessed Frost and Elsa _were_ that close after all. She ran faster after that, as though there's fire catching on her feet, and kept on running and running and running. Hans didn't complain (_much_), only nodded and hummed agreeably when she made excellent records.

When she arrived home, it was nearly dark out.

Merida head up to her room, threw all of her dirty clothes to the floor, told one of her maids that she was skipping dinner, turned her shower so hot that she's pretty sure she burnt her pale skin through (though she didn't care), grabbed on the baggiest (oldest) shirt that her mom hated, rolled over and slowly, but surely―

She fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In her dreams, she was crying.<p>

* * *

><p>She woke up at three o'clock with a new beeping message of <strong>YOU'RE A SLUT<strong> and finally threw her phone across the room. She rolled over and buried her face into the pillow and expected her mother to come knocking through her door to yell at the mess she's just made―but nothing happened. She didn't even realise she was crying for real until she felt her pillow was getting wet.

She buried herself deeper into her mattress―_so_ deep that when one of her brothers came in to snuggle with her, she barely even noticed it.

(She snuggled back.)

...

**End Note: Okay, when did this started to become a serious/heavy themed fanfiction? 'Cause now not only am I plotting some kind of deep father/daughter/mother time with Merida, and Jack's conflicts with her Uncle and maybe _even Jarida smut?_ I mean, what even? I don't write smut. You'll _laugh_. [Insert big, wide-eyed & surprised author's face right here.]**

**On a more serious note though, regarding Honesty Hour Teenage Dirtbag Edition, I have to make some change of rules. (Because I'm a dick lol.) _If_ I got 200 reviews on this chapter (AND THIS CHAPTER ONLY) (meaning: not the next chapter or the chapter after it) before December 26th not only will I do the Honesty Hour Teenage Dirtbag Edition, I will post the next chapter in the immediate 36 hours' notice [after it hits 200 reviews] given if some personal stuff in real life doesn't get in the way. So basically, _if_ this chapter hits 200 reviews by Dec 26th, you will immediately get the next chapter _and_ harass me with questions/ideas about Teenage Dirtbag. Like, I mean, you could ask me about Elsa (like who is she really?), or Elsa/Jack (like if they're actually dating?), or if somebody's going to have a boyfriend soon (hehehe), or whatever you can think of really - and I'll have to answer it as honestly as I could.**

**But this will be happening on my Tumblr (_puckering-gustin_). Check it out on my FFNET profile. Anonymous option for my Tumblr ask box will always be open for those who do not want to reveal their identity. But, you know, give me my 200 reviews first you awesome munchkins!**

**Love you always,  
>Bella. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

Waking up groggily ten minutes after five (which sucked because she can't go back to sleep), Merida ended up sitting against the headboard with her fingers playing with his brother ― Hubert and Harris' ― hair. Hamish, she absently thought, must've been left behind. Or had snuck in to their parents' bedroom, even if they _were_ a little too old for cuddling with 'mommy' and 'daddy'. (It was Mum who was usually strict about those while her Dad would just go, "Come on now laddie. As long as ye don' kick me on ma' belly, yer good." when her brothers would sleepily request to sleep on their bed with them. But it was also usually her Mum who would end up cuddling with the boys.)

Twenty minutes of just doing that, Hubert began to open his sleepy eyes, for a moment just staring at her.

She gave him a funny look, tried hushing him back to sleep (they still got another hour to go until all of them were forced to wake up for school) when he only shook his head, pointed towards the broken phone.

_Oh_, her face fell. She didn't even think about that. "It's okay, It's nothin'."

But Hubert, apparently, was having none of it, and began to tug on her thumb. "Don' worry, the phone was bein' stupid anyway. I know Mum's gonna kill me if she finds out. I don't mind not gettin' a new one."

Hubert huffed, sleepy but stubborn eyes staring her back down. "What? Is that why you're here? You heard me crashin' that thing?"

Hubert gave out a sad expression then, coming closer and brushing her hair away from her face childishly with his small hands. "It's okay, I'm okay. I really am."

Hubert gave her another look.

"I'm goin' to be okay." She gave out a small smile in reassurances, "It's the phone. It's bein' stupid. Please Hubert, just go to sleep, ay?"

He hugged her then, smaller head tucking under her chin and Merida wrapped her arms around his tiny form. "Thank you. I wouldn't know what I would've done without ye'." With that, Hubert smiled a little and kissed her cheek (or rather, her chin, but she wasn't about going to say anything since the lad _was_ sleepy) which caused her to giggle a little before forcing the little guy to sleep again.

About thirty minutes after that, Merida heard her door creaked and she lifted her eyes up to see her Mum standing there with Hamish in her hold, nose pressing against Mum's neck while he snored off quietly. "Oh." Her Mum went on, glancing at the boys, "I thought they were with ye."

Merida gave a weak smile, then patted Harris' back. "Ay, they were lonely, I suppose."

Mum hummed. "I suppose as well." Mum came in then, to check on Hubert and Harris; long, slim fingers reaching out to touch orange-reddish curls. Sometimes Merida wondered if Mum was ever disappointed that none of her children had ever gotten her dark brown coloured-hair, but she guessed it made up with the fact that all of their bone structures followed hers. Mum suddenly hushed, "These boys are mighty stubborn, ay?"

Merida could only blinked before her brain could finally register what her mother was asking of her. "Ay." She stared at Mum some more because it was almost surreal for them to be this peaceful five minutes in being each other's company. She almost missed it. And as she looked at her Mum again, she suddenly felt the urge to be that little six years old girl again, when she'd practically leap into her mother's arm and the older woman would pick her up, swing her around before blowing kisses to her stomach. They'd be no arguing. No screaming matches, no voice rising and arguments flowing from their mouth. Just, _love_.

She missed that.

She realised she just miss her Mum _so_ much.

"Mum?"

Her mother looked up from caressing Harris' hair, her eyes were suddenly so bright. "Yes, dear?"

"I…" She'd wanted to tell her so much more. Starting from how she knew she was difficult, she knew she was stubborn, and she knew she wasn't the most perfect daughter anybody could have, but _God_, does she just miss her mother so much that― that she was willing to change her horrible habits, just to have this one time where she can pour _everything_ to her and not get judged and ridicule― and that's when Merida stopped. Because that was it with her Mum: the older woman had always expected _her_ to change. What about the judgment? And the constant habit of pointing out every little mistakes she'd ever done?

Merida couldn't accept anymore of that.

She's already been called a _slut_ by a stranger.

She was not going to be called something even more horrible by her own mother.

"…nothin'. I was just… checkin' if you were goin' to carry the boys up to their rooms?"

"Oh." Her mother, weirdly, had looked a bit disappointed for a moment. But _as if,_ right? "No, of course not, dear. I don' wanna break my back."

Despite everything, Merida chuckled out, amused. "Of course."

"But I am goin' to put Hamish in his bed. Ye don' mind havin' these boys here with you, do ye?"

"No," she smiled a little. "They can stay."

Her mother was quiet for a while, before, "Why are ye not sleeping, Merida?"

She really hoped the older woman wouldn't notice the broken phone. "I can't."

"Ye know yer not going to look so fresh in the mornin', young lady. How would you expect to give yer full concentration on yer study if yer not sleeping now? Merida!" Her mother began scolding and Merida had to refuse the urge to roll her eyes _so_ hard at the dark-haired woman.

"I just… I can't sleep, okay, Mum?"

"Well then. Since you're up," Mum continued, "Perhaps a light exercise would be good. I'm retirin' now."

_Ay, see ye in an hour or two. Goodie_.

"Merida," her Mum suddenly chirped and Merida looked up just in time for the older woman to come in and knocked a kiss atop of her head; it happened so quickly she didn't even know if it happened at all. "I do love ye, ye know that?"

_Then why are we always arguing?_

She looked up to Mum.

"I know Mum," and willingly, she let out, "I love ye too."

Mum walked out after that and the sun finally rose. Waking her brothers up for the morning had always been a challenge given from hell (in Hiccup's words) and so Merida slipped off when one of the maids came in to do exactly just that. She took a shower, dressed herself up and when she returned to her room to pick up the broken phone, she realised that the maids must've swept them away. _Great_. Now she's going to get a lecture from her Mum about what happened.

She really didn't feel like explaining.

So Merida immediately packed her bags, took her lunch bag, grabbed an apple and got herself out.

* * *

><p>School went on as it usually did, she guessed. They were still people staring at her (or maybe even more) but she was too tired to care about that and plus, since the phone had been terminated, she was kind of glad that she didn't have it beeping every five minutes just to read the next new lie spreading about her, or whoever she's associated with. Now that she thought of it, she hoped Hiccup and Rapunzel weren't getting some really bad treatment because of her. She made a mental note to ask them about it later.<p>

She saw Elsa early in the morning, which was normal she supposed, but not entirely when she realised that the other young woman was kind of staring at her? Merida wasn't sure, but Elsa had also looked hesitant, only locking eyes with her for a second before turning away immediately. She looked nervous. And Merida definitely didn't want to be the cause of her second mental breakdown, so she did the one thing she found she was recently good at: walking away.

Rapunzel eventually caught up to her and they discussed more about her homework and how Flynn Rider was doing (not so very good. He made barking noises to chase the freshmen away, which worked, and he had been ordered to sit in the corner after ten minutes arguing with Rapunzel, just sit there to review on what he'd done, to which, according to Rapunzel, he replied, "was just a funny joke". The blonde continued on, "He's _so_ stubborn! And he likes that he's scaring people off! Merida! He _likes_ it!" Truth be told, Merida wasn't at all surprised.) and Merida told her about her phone and how now she didn't have one (this upsets Rapunzel) and maybe getting together to catch a movie this weekend? (Rapunzel likes this, however.)

Hiccup met them somewhere between third and fourth period and he had his weird face on. (Weird face: nose scrunching, one corner of the lips tilted upwards, pursed mouth, eyebrows furrowing, eyes coming together like he's constipated or something.) And then went, "Okay. So. The weirdest thing just happen."

He gave _her_ the weird look.

Weirdo.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Elsa talked to me."

The apocalypse must be approaching.

"I know, I know. One of the signs the world is ending," he pointed his finger at Merida, who huffed, and Rapunzel, who looked purely mortified at hearing his words. "But he didn't ask about me. Expected." He went on, "He asked about _you_," Hiccup ended, looking at her.

Merida blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah." Hiccup shrugged, "Of course I wasn't aware of it at first because I was so busy trying to plan my own suicide after I spill my juice box on her shoes ― not a word, DunBroch ― but yeah, that's what I understood anyway. She was asking if I knew you."

Rapunzel looked confused. "What does she want with Merida?"

"Heck if I know." Hiccup responded, "I spilled my juice box on her! Like a six years old!"

"Everybody does somethin' stupid in front of their crushes," Merida tried comforting, to which earn her a glare from the brunet.

"Not Jack Frost, apparently."

"What does he even has to do with this conversation?"

"I don't know, I'm annoyed."

"Ye always are, laddie." Merida retorted lamely.

"Well, is that all Elsa asked?" Rapunzel jumped in.

"Maybe she said something more, but then the bell rang and the next thing I knew, she was gone. Just like that. You know, maybe you can talk to Hans about recruiting her for the cross country team. I think she would've been great." Hiccup said some more.

"And then what? Have Jack googling at her?" Merida said it before she even realised what her brain was up to and Rapunzel gave her an odd + surprised look. Was she… did she sound _jealous?_ Dear Lord.

Thankfully, Hiccup didn't notice. "Okay yeah," he said, "Maybe that's not a good idea after all."

The moment passed.

* * *

><p>Lunch was uneventful as any high school lunches go.<p>

Hiccup complained about the lunch lady (like always) and Rapunzel's pulling out sandwiches for them (because she always brought extra) and Merida was groaning into her homework (good thing people were too busy being hungry to actually acknowledge her as the 'beast' that attacked the Snow Queen) when another strangest thing happened.

Jack Frost joined them.

So, she guessed lunch was… pretty interesting.

She was, to say the least, surprised. "J-Jack? What… what are ye doin' here?"

"I… I…" He looked around the table hesitantly, then cleared his throat. "I'm having lunch?"

"With us?" Rapunzel sounded hopeful, Hiccup gave her a dirty look.

"Y-yeah, sure. I guess."

"But you always sit with Elsa." Hiccup pointed out, before: "Uh, I mean―don't you?"

"Uh… yeah. But I thought." He looked uncomfortable now, Jack, and Merida quickly grabbed his arm.

"Sit. Yer welcome here." She insisted, and Jack gave her this odd staring and then his lips that were in a straight line were suddenly turned into this lopsided smile that did something to her stomach (which was stupid) and then, Rapunzel shrieked.

"Of course you're welcome! Jack, sit! Hellloooooo!"

"Uh, yeah." Jack looked back at the blonde, chuckling. "Hi."

"What's up," said Hiccup dryly, not really meaning it and Jack turned to him.

"Hm? Nothing. How are you?"

"Good, I guess." Hiccup grumbled out, clearly miserable.

"So… why _are_ ye not… sitting with Elsa?" Because he does sit with Elsa during lunch, doesn't he? Merida didn't know. But she was asking anyway, looking at him over the sandwich that Rapunzel had prepared.

Jack looked reluctant, glancing from his lunch to everybody else on the table. "I… didn't feel like it."

"Uh huh." Hiccup merely commented while Rapunzel beamed, "Well never mind! Here, let me fix you a sandwich!"

Jack tried saying no (_TRIED_) while Hiccup tugged on Merida's sleeve, which prompted her to slide closer to the other guy as he whispered: "_This_ is an interesting turns of event."

She's not complaining. "Be nice," she whispered back.

"What do you think happened with him and Elsa?"

"I don't know," Merida responded honestly, the volume of her voice low. "I just hope everythin's fine."

"Yeah. There's bound to be talk."

Merida was quiet for a while, then nodded. "I know."

"This is just going to make the whole 'Jack Frost cheating on Elsa with you' seem even more real."

"I know."

"We must investigate."

"Don't."

"I'm _not_ asking for permission."

"Hiccup," Merida sighed finally, "Just be nice."

"When I am _not_ nice?"

"Don't make me answer that."

Hiccup kind of grinned.

Little did she know, Jack was watching them from the corner of his eyes.

...

**End Note: I didn't actually believe it would reach 200 as I've requested it, but here we are! Now, my tumblr ask box is open and YOU CAN DROP ME ANY QUESTIONS AT ALL ABOUT THIS FANFIC AND I WILL HAVE TO ANSWER IT AS HONESTLY AS I COULD. Like seriously, _anything_. Just please no bashing/hate. The link to my tumblr will be on my FFNET profile page ( if you don't know what that is, just search _puckering-gustin_ on google). My ask box will be open until Dec 27th, so hurry up and fill it with questions so I can answer! **

**Until the next chapter,  
>Bella<strong>.


	18. Chapter 18

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

Merida was craning her neck as she scoured the whole field, looking at how concentrated Hans was with Tooth, discussing whatever it was that co-captains of a Cross Country Team discuss, intending to get into warming up when she felt something brushed down the side of her hips, and a breath of a voice was released: "Hey."

Merida told herself that her heart didn't do, like, a flip or something stupid like that. Because it wasn't. Because it was just Jack Frost, and what the hell? She honestly thought he was going to visit Elsa again since… well, since she saw him dashing to the end of the hall before disappearing when the last school bell rang. She was sorta disappointed then, but she tried to mask that nasty feeling by an excuse that she hadn't had a proper meal. Which, in her defence, she _hasn't_.

"Hey…" She replied suspiciously, then—because she didn't want to make it weird or whatever—she turned, starting her warm-up promptly. "I thought yer weren't gonna come."

"What?" Jack squinted, watched her for a minute before starting his own warm-up. "Why'd 'chu say that?"

" 'Ah don't know," she shrugged a shoulder, before rolling and counting back from the number eight. " 'Cause ye sort of… bailed on ma' arse yesterday. I mean—'ah don't know what to think. Ye left me with Hans. That's like, a criminal offence in mah book."

He made this face like he's gonna laugh, but he just smiled. Really, really big. Which was suddenly very distracting. Merida turned her head away, pretending she's too involved in her warm up rather than his, uh, face. "I… I'm sorry." He said it, like he doesn't believe she would notice. She'd wanted to snort at that—she literally had one friend in this whole team. And guess what? It's not Hans—before he continued. "Yeah, I was—"

"Checkin' up on Elsa?"

"That's it. It's confirmed. Either you're stalking me, or you're in love with Elsa." Jack actually laughed this time, but short—almost like a chortle—pushing his elbows to straighten his arms below his chin.

"Ay, sign me up in tha' 'Ah-Heart-Snow-Queen club. I bet ye must be the president, aren't ye Frostie?" She deadpans, before teasing, letting out a breath and ignoring those few curl of orange-red hair falling into her line of sight.

"You caught me," Jack replied sneakily, and huffed out, twisting his hips then.

"But no, seriously, Hans told me. He sort of bailed me out of detention just so he could torture me for two hours after that. Have I ever mentioned he's a psychopath, that man? Ah'm tempted to call the cops, but as ye know, 'ah no longer own a phone."

"Wait, hold up, what?" Jack looked very confused for a moment, pausing on his movements. "I didn't know that."

"Oh?" Merida blinked. Wait, didn't they talk about this during lunch? When he _randomly_ came in and tried to mingle with her goofy group of friends? (Well, he just sort of only delighted Rapunzel so far. But that's only because Hiccup's a prick and think he's sort of better than Frost or something, and Merida was too preoccupied by the tension she could feel she was receiving from possibly every girl varying from age thirteen to twenty one glaring down her back. Needless to say it was really, _really_ uncomfortable for her the whole time.) "Well, now ye do."

"What happened?"

" 'Ah kind of…" She shrugged, wondering for a minute if she could tell, then went on: "…threw it against the wall."

"Wait, why?" His tone changes into a more serious manner—deeper, stronger. More worried. Merida raises her brows at him.

"Remember those messages? 'Ah just… 'ah got a bad one and I just…. 'ah lost my temper, I guess." Realising what she'd just say, Merida sighed, placing her palm against her eyeballs. Now she felt bad. She'd just confirmed all of those terrible rumours saying she was a monster. She _was_ a monster! Going around throwing phones against the wall! Now, she felt sick. Of herself. Which was bad. It was bad, right?

God, where was smart ass Haddock to assess her when she's like this?

"Look," she tried dismissing it, turning the other way. (In all honesty though, she just didn't want to face Frost. She didn't want to see his face when she said those words. To think she was beginning to… like him. Of course he's gonna discover that she's too rotten or whatever. And by _liking_, she totally meant as a friend, of course. Because it's crazy to think she'd be thinking of him in any other way. Crazy!) "It's stupid, a'right? It's whatever."

"Merida."

She still didn't turn to him, resuming the warm-up before Hans started to screech his head off about them slacking off.

"Merida, why are you turning away?" And in his voice, she realised, there's a softness to it. But sadness too. Like the very act of her looking away—thus, pushing him completely from her—has hurt him. Genuinely. "You know it's not your fault, right?" And when he said this, she thought, he sounded a bit harsher. Like he's… _angry_ or something if she isn't aware of the very fact.

"I'm…" She swallowed, and slowly shifted her body; but she kept her head down, shrugging a shoulder. "Don't be dramatic, Frost."

"Hey, come on." And then he was standing right in front of her. And he was close. So friggin' close that Merida felt as though she wasn't breathing. That her lungs had actually stopped working. And then his pale fingers gingerly reached out to touch her arms and that was it. Her brain completely shut down.

His finger moved slowly. Gently. Barely touching her skin, in fact. It's just ghosting over it, as it ran from her forearm to her elbows, then he pressed a little to her shoulders, like he wanted to hold more onto it, his palm resting at the blades, before it brushed over her collarbones and then—his eyes. His eyes met hers, and Merida struggled to breathe again. He slanted a thumb down her slightly parted lips, and Merida—she actually closed her eyes.

Wow.

"_I'm so sorry_," she heard him whisper, which was enough to yank her out of her ridiculous trance, and, out of instinct, both of her hands catch on his wrist, firmly at first, before she's just holding his hand where it was, like she's not sure to push it away or pull him closer.

"It's not yer fault, Snow Boy."

"Yeah," he breathed, chuckling emptily at the new nickname, "Wish you know it's not yours too."

"Yer too good for me sometimes, ye know that, Frostie?" She tries to make it sound like she's joking, but she doesn't know if it does end up sounding like that.

"Yeah? You think so?" He let his eyes trailed over her curls and, curiously, he tugged on one. She yelped. He laughed. And just like that, the moment was gone. And Hans was screaming. And Jack was teasing. And all of the girls were sighing (Merida insisted that there were actually heart-shape thing falling out of the girls—and some of the boys'—eyes). While Merida? She just focused on running.

* * *

><p>"No, wait. Ye never tell me."<p>

"Never tell you what?" Jack frowned as they walk together to the parking lot—where she's sure her father will pick her up. Given if the boys didn't set the truck on fire or something—swinging his jock bag (hah. Merida liked to call it that. _Jock bag_. It sounded way superficial, but well.) behind his shoulder.

"I was goin' to ask." She shrugged a shoulder. "Elsa. How was she? When ye visited her?"

"Oh. _Oh_." Jack's voice got smaller, and he looked at the ground as they kept walking, before looking up, squinting. "Yeah, she's okay, I suppose. I mean, she's gotten a lot better. And she was… She was asking about you." Jack grinned.

Merida snorted. Until she caught on his bemused face. "W'at? Are ye bein' serious? _The_ Elsa Arendelle asked about me?"

"Okay, you have _got_ to erase this image that that you're not, like, worthy or whatever. When are you gonna get it in your head," he pressed a hand on her temple, "You. Can. Be. Very. Likeable. Princess. And yes, people can notice you too. They have these things—but I don't know if you notice it—they're called eyes."

"Ay, see how likeable I can be when 'ah break that finger of yers, Mr. Sassypants."

He tugged on another hair of her, nearly on instinct.

"So, you and Hiccup," he whistled suddenly, nodding his head. "That's… a thing, huh?"

"What? Friendship?" She asked, deadpan.

"You knew him for a while, right?"

"Ay," she side-eyed him, glancing once. "W'at? Yer jealous or somethin', ya goof?"

"Perhaps," he said, now just full-on playing, making a show of sighing aloud, like he's truly in a dilemma. "I'm heartbroken."

"_Please_," Merida laughed, genuinely, shaking her head, "The day ye'll fall for me, which is _never_ goin' to happen, I'd wear a skirt."

"You've never worn—?"

"Of course I have!" She suddenly blushed, biting on her lips. "Just not… in front of people I know."

And then she realised he was checking out her legs. Naturally, like any _reasonable_ young woman would do, she whacked him. "Mah eyes are up here, Frostie."

"Sorry," he mumbled, shrugging a shoulder. And maybe…? Is that a hint of pink rising on his cheeks? "And wait, what do you mean 'it's never going to happen'? I mean, like, what—? Are you suggesting I'm gay?"

Merida paused on that thought, then looked up. "_Are_ you?"

"No." Jack seemed to ponder over this for a bit, "I mean, not that I know of. I'm still, what? Seventeen? I've got myself a couple of more years to, you know, _experiment_. If I feel like it, that is."

"Oh _Jack_," she scrunched up her nose. "That's gross."

"Babe, you know you love it."

Merida rolled her eyes.

"Are _you_ gay?" Jack began asking.

"Don't."

Silence lapsed on them for a while, and Merida looked around, appreciating the scenery. Appreciating the way the sky looked and the way she felt more energised. Which was why she didn't notice when his icy blue eyes swept over her facial expression in a calculating gaze, a crease appearing in between his brows like he's stuck in a thoughtful opinion that he doesn't share aloud—and she's a big part of it.

"I _could_ fall for you, you know." He said casually, looking at whatever she was looking at. When she turned, she was narrowing her eyes, thinking for a moment where the _heck_ was this coming from before finally understanding the question. She leaned closer.

"Ay," Merida replied absently, pulling off a snack from his bag—yeah, she _saw_ it, Frost—and wiggled the thing. "And I'd like to see you try."

Tugging the pack of snack open, she completely missed his smirk.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel had to call the landline when Merida got home, which Merida had to answer without being way too suspicious because she had this elaborate plan of telling her mother how a dog ate her phone, and it certainly wasn't helping if her mother went around suddenly noticing that the house phone was missing. Well, whatever. Rapunzel had just been granted to see a movie this weekend—which was very, very rare—and they're discussing exactly what they were gonna watch and at what time (because Rapunzel's mom <em>loves<em> details) but Merida didn't mind, because she honestly felt like talking right now. So yeah. Her mother can notice all she wants. She knew she was going to get into trouble one way or another.

"But it was cool though," Right now, Rapunzel was squealing about the event where Jack Frost had decided to sit with them. "Do you think he'll sit with us again tomorrow?"

" 'Ah don't know. Maybe?" Merida shrugged, chewing on the grapes she had that she's put in a bowl, which was put across her stomach while her eyes are going over some of the catalogue to search for new set of arrows. Maybe a new bullseye too, now she's at it.

"I should just grab a few extra bread. In case he does." Merida could practically hear Rapunzel beamed. "So how was practice? Did it went well?"

"It's okay, 'ah guess." Merida plopped another grape into her mouth. "Hans was annoying. Tooth was squealing. Jack came. So, overall, it's normal."

"_Jack came?_ What?" Rapunzel sounded baffled, "Did he skip on it before or something? That's very unsportsmanlike of him. He's very fond of his sports, you know."

" 'Ah know." Merida sighed, "I hang out with him too, Punzie."

"Right. Because you like him. And not just like him. You like, _like_ him."

Merida suddenly thought back about the way his hands moved on her bare arm to her lips, and suddenly she can't plop another grape down her mouth (or she'll _choke_ on it or something, and that's never good) and cleared her throat. "Whatever. Doesn't matter. That skinny lad likes Elsa. Either that, or he's secretly gay. We've yet to find out. He said there might be a possibility he's into experimentin'."

Rapunzel seemed like she's chewing on her sentences. "You guys are so weird."

Merida grinned almost proudly.

"And how do you _know_ she likes Elsa, you funny person you."

"How does anybody not?" Merida said, pausing on a very interesting price online. She began typing the name of the company on a separate tab. "Well, except for Hans, but I think somebody damaged his brains or somethin' so that doesn't count."

"That's not… very nice of you to say."

"Punzie. Ye don't even like the lad!"

"But still!" Merida could feel Rapunzel hard frown across the line. "I never said I didn't like him! He just… he smoked. And he… he got _you_ into smoking." She whispered those words like it's the name of a dark lord. It probably is, in another universe. Merida's pretty sure of it.

"Ay, we've established before that he's a bad influence."

"But—I—I don't think he's all bad. I mean… Something must've happened to him, right?"

Merida sighed, typed a bit on her laptop, then stopped: "Not everybody's supposed to have a sob story, Punzie. Sometimes things like that… It just happened."

"Then I feel bad." Rapunzel muttered. "I feel bad for those… for those who turned out that way."

"You're too nice, ye know that?"

"Hm," replied Rapunzel sadly.

"Now come on," Merida said, in an attempt to cheer Rapunzel up, "So, I saw ye walkin' with Hiccup after Shortstack's class." Shortstack is actually a very short teacher that danced like a chicken and yelled at people for no reason whatsoever sometimes. And no, Shortstack is not the teacher's actual name. "Tell me somethin' about that."

Rapunzel squealed and began a lengthy summary about what Hiccup and her talked about, which, according to her, wasn't a lot since Flynn was interrupting and Hiccup was sniping and Flynn was glowering and Rapunzel nearly fainted! (Rapunzel said this with a gasp, like she can't believe how two young adults could be _so immature_.) And Merida wondered when it was that Rapunzel had started to talk so much about Ryder—well not so much, but still, the blonde hardly talks about anybody like she talked about Ryder. It's kind of… insane—but Merida didn't say any of those thoughts of course, because this was Rapunzel, and she's been half-in love with Hiccup almost her whole life. It would just impossible for her to fall for some college "on probation" dropout.

Right?

Whatever.

Anyway.

Rapunzel had to go about an hour later, just as Merida's finished with online shopping, and they said their goodbyes, and Merida went downstairs to show Dad the price and list of what she's shopped, who approved gladly because he's the type of guy who trusted his little girl way too much sometimes and then Merida attempted at dinner until the maids shushed her away, so ended up sitting at Dad and yelling about rugby that was on TV and then they laughed, because Dad's always silly and Merida's always somewhat silly with him too sometimes, and Mom came downstairs and started nagging. _Again_.

And just before dinner, something exploded outside.

Mom sighed, Dad squawked because he swore he saw tires of his truck flying about and Merida knew that tonight wasn't a good night to lie about the dog eating her phone thingy.

Oh, well.

Dinner was very nice though.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm a dick. I know. BUT GUYS. Aside from realising that I am, indeed, a super major dick for not being active with this story for so long, I am also here to inform you that while I am almost <span>positive<span> that I'm going to finish this story, this little Author's Note is also here to tell you that I'm probably putting this fanfic on a temporary hiatus. THAT IS only until the end of November. Because of exams. Blergh. Why is graduating high school so hard? (I'm also starting my trials this week, which was why I was adamant at posting this before this trial exams ate me whole.)**

**Any_hoo_. Yes. I'm posting this very unexpected chapter to tell you here that this story's gonna take a three-and-a-half month break. BUT I WILL BE BACK, so please don't worry about that. As usual, wanna check if I'm alive, go to my tumblr which had a url exchange, so it's now called: _maariarogers_. REVIEWS because I'm secretly desperate and am open to any ideas, opinions, thoughts etc.**

**AND ALSO CHECK OUT TEENAGE DIRTBAG'S NEW COVER—credited to tumblr user vinnysantorini, and, well, just tell me what you think okay? I love you all and wish you well!  
><strong>**BELLA**


	19. Chapter 19

**Teenage Dirtbag**

...

First, there were echoes. Coming in rushed and cold, whispering against his skin until he opened his eyes, and took in the large swallow of air—as though all these years he hadn't been breathing—before he registered what was truly happening. Inside of his chest, his lungs quivered but the echo grew to be more than just soft noises and he realised that he's standing on his feet now from where he was once lying down a second ago, one hand still to his chest, and there's a light. A brighter light, nearly blinding his sight, coming in from a door.

_Where was he…?_

The noise changed, and it turned out to be voices. No. Not voices, he decided: _laughter_. And he felt his own cheek rose to a smile, like he's been waiting to hear those for years (decades! _ages!_) and he felt that rush of a cold wind again, straight to his face, marking his skin.

"Jack! Jack! C'mon!" called the voice, purely in haste excitement and he heard his own heart drumming within the shell of his ribcage; though the pace didn't alarm him. Instead, the whole core of his being vibrated to match her excitement, growing more and more when he realised he's bending down to pick up a discarded piece of clothing, trying his best to catch up to her. He's not certain what it was, the thing that he was picking up—a sock? A glove? A scarf? He's too thrilled to pay attention.

"Jack, you slow-poke!" The owner of the voice—he couldn't see her face, but then again, that had always been the case—let out this young shrilled of giggles, one that made something in him to allow a string of chuckle to pass by his own teeth, and wasn't it weird how he never questioned this whole thing? What was happening? What was about to happen?

"Slow down," he told the voice simply, and something in him knew it belonged to a girl. A young girl. Soft brown hair. Gentle chocolate eyes.

"C'mon! C'mon!" The voice laughed, and _oh_, how he had felt so young on that moment. Bending down again to insert the piece of sock around his toe, for a moment, closing his eyes at the warmth it provided. _Warmth_, his thought halted for a moment. Something like—

An image of a fiery curl of red flashed through.

He gasped—his lungs, for a moment, felt as though it's recently been awoken after being drowned for so long—and he took note that there's another voice now. He turned, just in time to catch on a woman's tired face, her decaying teeth lied exposed as her smile stretched. But he didn't look away. Didn't even care to note on the eye bag, or the rusty hair. He just saw her smile. And he knew, even if it's weakly, she meant it.

She looked sad, the woman.

Always have, he absently thought.

"Be careful," The woman said in a voice close to a laughter, her eyes carrying a memory where once upon a time ago, she would've joined them, would've taken in the snow and dropped it onto his hand, told him that she loved him. And that she really did, and still does. And that she loved the snow, and _oh, don't you just love it too, my wonderful, beautiful boy?_ And he would've laughed, like the world hadn't broken her into pieces yet for her to laugh with him, and told her that he loved her back. And if she loved the snow, then so did he.

That boy was long gone by then.

No, perhaps not the boy. This woman knew this. He knew this as well. Perhaps it was the woman who had disappeared. The spirit of hers crumbled within Life's unyielding jaw, and only resurfaced in small moments here and there. Barely, sometimes. He, however, liked to believe that she wasn't all gone. She can't be. He can't believe such things.

"We will!" He told her, light and airy—and yes, she thought, it wasn't the boy who was gone—for a moment brown pair of eyes melting into a shade of unrecognised blue. But then the moment was gone, and he's laughing, chasing after the voice; "Jack! Jack!" it called, and he's laughing through the snow, felt the crisp of the freezing air seeping down his tracheal, and then...

And then… And then what happened?

"She's still not coming out?"

A new voice. A new place. His hair was still brown, though, but—wait, was his eyes alternating between blue and chocolate? If it did, the red-head girl in front of him hadn't noticed. It seemed like he hadn't noticed too. Or if he did, he's doing an excellent job at ignoring it. The tension was heavy, that he could feel, weighing him down like bricks tied to his back. He wanted to meet the girl's eyes, but he couldn't, so he focused on the light of freckles that fell heavily on her nose and, wait—

_Freckles_.

That reminded him of—

Thumb on her lips. Heart hammering in his chest. Blue eyes closing in. "Snow Boy," she said. _Snow Boy_, he heard.

His own eyes closed.

"Jack?" They shot open once again, and he's staring back at the red-head with wide, bright eyes. He noted again on the worry lines decorating on her face, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable standing there staring at the tea that's losing its cool.

"She'll be okay," he told the red-head, because he's nice, and those are the nice things you would say. Because this happened before, and he had to stay positive. Stay patient. He'd always been those. So, he didn't mind waiting for a little bit longer to… to _see_ that she'll eventually be okay. She. Who—wait a minute—who was she again?

"Thanks," the red head told him, stepping forward and taking the tea that they both knew he won't drink. He's never really liked tea anyway. "You know, I know you must've gotten this a lot, but _woah_—am I glad you're here. You're a real life saver, you know that? Elsa has been…" The red head went on, and then something in him settled: oh that's right. Elsa. Elsa.

_Elsa_.

Was she alright?

"She's a lot better, ever since you came around in her life. Like, I mean, not in the, uh, cliche girl-needs-boy-to-be-happy sorta way!" The red-head went on, words rushing to and fro her mouth like the world will collapse, and she had to say what she had to say before they both fell. Before the world might open up and swallow them whole. He didn't mind it though. Most of the times, he liked hearing her talk. It's nice. "Although, yes, of course, she's like, _super_ happy whenever you're around, but I mean—oh! Oh! Don't tell her I told you that though—_ugh_. She's going to kill me."

He laughed, gently taking her wrists when she stuffed her face into her hands.

"I'm sure she won't kill you," He told her genuinely, still keeping a healthy grin splattered on his face to show her that he won't take it the wrong way. In fact, he felt… good hearing that. Like the weight that had been settling on his bones before were slowly chipping itself away. One by one. "She loves you, Anna."

"I know. I know." Anna—yes, that's the name—said, finally moving down her hand to her chin. "I just—alright—what I'm trying to say is: she likes you. And you, being here… Being a friend. That means the world to her. That means…" Anna trailed, voice low, "That means the world to _me_."

"Yeah, of course." Said him nearly automatically, "Yeah, of course, anything."

Anna smiled and—

And?

"Jack?"

The voice sounded scared.

He immediately looked up, suddenly felt something choking him in from inside out. Wait. He's been here before. He's gone through this, hasn't he? And that's his—

"F-Frostie?"

_Merida?_

"It's okay, it's okay," he heard his voice being thrown back, and under his feet are ice. His skating shoes left aside, but he didn't complaint about the freezing cold. Didn't complaint when frostbite are biting onto his skin. No. What he saw was her eyes, and—no. No. This memory was wrong. In front of him wasn't supposed to be a Scot in her casual training attire looking back at him.

But wait.

_Was_ this a memory?

"Don't look down. Just… look at me."

"Jack, Ah'm scared…" Memories and greenery began to blend it. And suddenly it's not just snow and white scenery. They're bits of everything, bits of everyone. Blur of stuff he knew and stuff he didn't. But there's one thing that's clear. That it's her. And it's him. And under her, something cracked.

"I know, I know," he told him, trying to reassure, and his mind raced. Usually—_usually_—he knew what will happen. He'd been here before, relived this times and times again ever since his memory began to remember. But now. Right _now_. It's as though he's back to the starting point, with a clean slate. And he didn't like it at all. He can see she's rearranging her breathing, trying to calm her mind, her eyes assessing her situation while she tried to steady herself, and he wasn't surprised at that. They're both athletes. Things go wrong on the field. So they had to compromise sometimes.

These are sometimes.

"But, you're gonna be alright."

She looked up, but she didn't say anything. He didn't tell her that he hated when she didn't say anything. "You're not gonna fall in. Uh…" He looked around, saw something that's within his eyesight while his mind scrambled to search for a quick solution. _You're not going to fall in_, he repeated to himself, intending to keep that promise. And then, as if on cue, he saw the stick. "We-we're gonna have a little fun instead!"

"_Jack_…" She'd only shook her hand, torn between wanting to believe, and wanting to be rational.

He gets that. He gets it. He gets _her_. The ice cracked some more, and she gasped. A horrible sound. He hated that more.

"You gotta believe me here, okay, Princess?"

"Jack, _please_…"

"I promise, I promise. You're gonna be..." he tried to smile, one hand telling her to calm down. He knew how this was going to end. And suddenly, he dreaded the ending. He didn't mind falling in her place. What he mind was what will come next. That he could potentially lose his memory again. Even more so, memory of _her_. "You're gonna be fine. You have to _believe_ in me."

"Jack, 'ah do, ye know I do, but—"

He knew where this was going.

He knew how this story unfold.

But the ice fell apart, and in she went, screaming. Right in front of him. He launched himself, trying to reach out to her. _No_. His mind went—or was it his voice?—ignoring the newfound coldness splashed down his sleeves when he lied next to the cracked hole she fell in. "No! Merida! _Merida!_"

"J-Jack—!"

"Hold on to me!"

"Jac… Jack. Don'…" She struggled through the water, through the temperature, and how was it that every time his hands were near to touch it's as though they're torn a million miles away, anyway? How was it fair? How was it that she fell? "Don' let go—!"

"Merida…?"

And then she's just a body draped over his laps. He didn't know what happened. The next thing he knew he's got her on his laps, and her clothes are soaked through and her skin were blue. And he didn't want to believe it—even though the facts never lie—because he can't, and he won't. So he kept on caressing over her freckled cheeks, trying to hold up the head and hoping to God, or whoever's responsible, to let her continue breathing. But she's not. And she won't ever be. And his tears burned, and his hair was brown and she's not alive.

_Why did ye let me go, Jack?_

Jack woke up.

_Shit_. He immediately cradled his own face, and oh—wow. He's been sweating. A lot. God, he hated when those kind of things happen. And his throat was sore. And his… his hands… they're shaking. Jack closed his eyes and tried calming his raging mind again, his mind focusing on beating away whatever remnants of that horrible memory that managed to catch up to him.

He could still feel her...

God, he didn't even knew a person could be that cold.

But then again, he thought bitterly, he never touched a dead body before. So.

_Stop it_, he berated himself, swinging his legs over his bed. Exposing his feet, Jack aimlessly stared at his toes, wiggling it, and once again, tried to block the image of seeing those exact feet on that damn ice. Those exact feet that were too slow. Those same feet that… wasn't just fast enough to see what he has always expected.

He let out an air.

He needed to calm down.

But something in him welled up, and he reached out for his phone, lightly pushed the top to brighten up the screen. He let his finger slid across the screen, thumb nearly stabbing across the contact icon until he stopped.

That's right. He muttered to himself in the darkness, "She doesn't have a phone."

And he couldn't just _drive_ to her house. (She lived in a freaking jungle, for goodness' sake!) And Jack, for a moment, felt lost. He clutched the damn machine in his hand, tempted to throw it across the wall just like how she told him she did, but he didn't. Because then it'd wake North up, and as much as he "loved" arguing with that man so early in the morning—he just didn't have the desire to.

Plus, North would know on instant that something was wrong. Jack didn't want to deal with that.

(Usually these dreams happen to him, you know? But like he said: it's always the same thing. The same, horrible version. He didn't know where he did wrong. Did he pray to God's above to get a version where he didn't die, and one of his—friend? _Good_ friend?—did, instead? Was that what happened?)

"A water," he told himself, pushing his phone away. "I need a glass of water."

That was about two hours ago. Maybe four. He wasn't so sure. He'd been up all night poking fun at his Uncle's newest train designs—for _toys_, of course—just so he could avoid closing his eyes and relived that nightmare again that the concept of time had lost itself upon him. But he remembered getting ready for school, remembered how his chest nearly caved in on himself when he snatched that phone from his bed (_Why her?_ His mind kept on pondering. Out of all people, _why her?_) and how meek his voice had sounded like when he'd ask Sandy for a ride to school.

Sandy was chatty, of course. Well, as chatty as Sandy could ever be, with his hand signals and one thousand and one emotions.

Sandy told him that he didn't look good. But Jack told Sandy back that it was just one of his bad days. And everybody always knew not to ask too many questions on Jack's "bad day".

He dropped Jack off at school (around the perimeter, but near the back where all teachers would park their car) and Jack walked himself to the entrance, passing by some students who would greet him as he did. It's amazing how a lot of people knew him, yet they… _don't_. It's amazing, really, he thought for a moment: how people just generally work.

How nightmares too, now that he's on that subject.

"_Merida_."

And there she was, right at her locker, making faces at Hiccup who in return replied something that Jack will never know. Rapunzel was giggling at them, holding onto her binders like its her lifeline, but never once tearing her attention from her two best friends. Something in Jack cracked. But in a good way.

Merida was smiling.

And just as Rapunzel and Hiccup walked away, Jack stepped forward. She saw him, and smiled a little. "Jack?"

"Hey…" He realised he had sounded breathless, his eyes never stopped roaming itself up and down her face. No more blue veins. No more dead eyes. She's okay, he realised. She's fine.

"Ye okay, Boy-O?" She snorted a little bit, and he realised she's doing that thing again where she'd do her homework inside of her locker. "Ye look like ye've just seen a ghost."

"Yeah." He replied, numb. He thought: why was the room spinning? "Kind of feel that way, myself too."

"What…?"

He wanted to touch her. Wanted to extend his fingers and grasped on her fingers. Just to confirm—to make sure—that she wasn't… dead. That he's not stuck in one of his nightmares again only to have the Earth gripped her away. But he can't. He's not that spontaneous. And he really, _really_ didn't want to scare her away.

So he shook his head, ruffled his stupid white hair and looked at his (shoe-covered) feet. "I'm sorry, I was just—" He bit on his tongue, "I was just acting weird. I'm sorry. It's stupid."

She raised a brow curiously, kind of half cocking her hips to the side. "W'at's stupid?"

"Nothing."

"Nothin' doesn't sound like that, Frostie." She poked at him—and he never thought a poke could be that good—and grinned. "C'mon, ay. Ye could tell me, can't ye?"

"It's—I just—" How do you tell a person that he saw them died? That he clutched their dead bodies and cried for them to wake up? That he's _scared_ to his bones to feel how cold she was. Not when she's not supposed to be like that. She's the… Merida was the closest thing to an epitome of fire, heat. Warmth. Someone like her should never, ever feel that cold.

So how do you tell them?

This is the answer: you don't.

The bell rang.

The room spun a bit more.

He shoved his back against the locker, held his face and slid his body down. The amount of students thinned itself from the hallway, all scurrying in a rush to get to their class before it gets too late, and him—great. He's having a mental breakdown.

He wished he could call his sister. Asked her how she's survived. How _he's_ survived.

"Hey, Jack…?"

"I'm sorry," he told her, looking down at ground. "I'm sorry. Please. Ignore me."

"Yer sittin' on the floor besides mah locker lookin' more pale than 'ah ever thought ye could ever be. 'Ah'm not heartless, a'right? I won't ignore ye." She shut her locker, then squatted down, trying to catch his eyes most likely. "Ay, come on. W'at's wrong? I've never… 'Ah've never seen ye like this. Yer sorta… scarin' me, Frostie."

"I know." He tried to chuckle at that—just another way to tell her that he's completely fine—but still refused to meet her eyes. "I know. I just… it's nothing."

She huffed, annoyed. "It ain't nothin'. St'ahp lyin' to me."

"I'm not."

"Ay, ye are, ye idot."

He scrunched up his nose. "Who are you calling an idiot, Pirate Princess."

"What did ye just call me?"

He wanted to laugh at that. He really did.

He coughed instead. "Merida—"

"_Jack_." And there it was. She touched him. Her palm right on his arm, and it's warm. And it's not cold. And Jack could breathe again. "Jack?" She frowned, now concentrating on her hand confusedly. "Yer warm." She put her fingers against his temple, brushing on the line where his hair started and Jack let out another air again, closing his eyes. His head throbbed a little, and the room spun some more.

"No," he tried scoffing, his eyes drooping again. "_You're_ warm."

"Jack, 'ah think you're—"

And then his head fell right where her shoulders were and under his skull, he could feel her tensed. He breathed out again, and he noted how heavily his breathing had gotten and he said: "I'm sorry" once more, and the world, as he knew it, turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm kind of a troll, aren't I? Posting another chapter when I <span>clearly<span> stated that I was going on a hiatus with this story. NAH MAN. Today's my birthday, and heckie yeah the reviews were very, _very_ encouraging so I decided, why not, you know? This story will most likely still be on hiatus, but I want to update this. Honestly, I don't know what to feel ****about this one considering (1) it's from Jack's points of view, and that's a first for this story, and I don't know how it turned out. (2) There're a lot of ways this chapter was supposed to end, so I don't know if I chose the most suitable of ways. (3) I don't know if you guys have noticed but I'm using a rather bit more complicated way of writing (emotionally wise or whatever way you interpret it) and it's—well—I don't know. Is it confusing? Or?**

**ANYHOO. I love reading all of your feedbacks! You know, a lot of you are saying this is the best Jarida fanfic ever—WHICH IS NOT TRUE—because trust me you guys, there a lot MORE other talented people with a much MORE collection of amazing stories, okay? Don't flatter me too much. I don't deserve it. Guest77, you mentioned that Jack has no personality in my story and I've done Hiccup out of character. Would you mind elaborating more on that? I won't dismiss or hold anything against you, trust me, but it would be nice to explain more on where I did wrong so I could better myself for the upcoming updates :)**

**GUYS YOU KNOW I BREATHE ON REVIEWS so leave one for this birthday girl, okay? I wish you all the best!  
>Bella.<strong>

**PS: ALSO THANKS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE WISHED ME LUCK ON MY EXAMS *cries* I really needed it.**

**For those who did not understand the dream sequence: It started with Jack hearing his sister's noises, just like on the day he tried saving her (please refer back to Chapter 13 to unlock more tragic backstory), and at first he was just following his sister's giggles, just like he remembered it to be. Then, there's a flicker of warmth and suddenly Jack saw an image of something red (which was supposed to refer to Merida's subtle presence) but then it was cut out when his "mother" spoke, and we finally saw a hint of how unfit Jack's mother is physically wise, though Jack believed deep inside that his mother still loved his sister and him anyway. ****Moving on, Jack—never knowing it was a dream—was suddenly seen talking to Anna about Elsa, which is a revelation to _another_ memory of his where he kind of helped Anna in calming Elsa down, and Anna assuring Jack that Elsa enjoyed his presence. **

**Jack made note of Anna's freckles, for a moment mistaking it for Merida's. But then the memory was cut short, and Jack was suddenly on the ice ring and it's just like that time where he was with his sister again, except this time he looked up and it _wasn't_ his sister who was standing on a thin ice. It was Merida. Which was exactly when Jack knew it wasn't a memory anymore, it was a dream (a nightmare, most likely) and he started to panic because usually, he would dream about dying all over again, but was still able to save his sister. He thought this was going to be the same—that he would save Merida, and he would die, and he'd lose all memory of her, but instead, the dream shifted 180 degree on him and Merida ended up falling into the ice, and Jack _failed_ to save her, and the scene was cut immediately to him holding her cold body and wishing she was alive.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: If any of you are still confused about Jack's dream in the last chapter, please take a look at my _Author's Note_ in the previous update for any clarification. Any questions at all, please don't be shy to ask me! Now, let us get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Teenage Dirtbag<strong>

...

He woke up about an hour later. Maybe an hour and a half. Merida wasn't really keeping count.

All that she knew was that she had them perched up in the most corner of the library where she'd lie him down with her bag as a pillow. (Look, _okay_, it wasn't like she typically brought cushions to school alright? So yeah, she had to compromise. Deal with it.) And his forehead is covered with a wet handkerchief which originally was her father's while he slept—passed out?—away.

Ay, it was an _extremely_ strange morning.

Merida didn't even realise he's woken up—not when she's got her earbuds stuffed into her ears and her eyes focused solely on the English essay that was being a pain—until she felt a shift to her leg. (He slept close to her, okay? She could feel if he made any obvious movements. Don't… be going around getting the wrong ideas. Because as far as she'd know, she did _not_ do anything wrong.)

"Jack…?" She looked at the lad curiously, taking one of the earbud out.

When he attempted at sitting up, Merida immediately moved, hands grasping on his arms to steady him. He still looked like he could fall back onto the Earth and _died_, and oh God, why did she ever thought this was a good idea? He should go to the Nurse's office! Go home! Not stuck here in the stupid library with her! "Woah, slow down there, laddie. Don' want ye slippin' out on me again, now would we?"

He looked around then, like he's finally registering fully to where they were, leaning heavily against her. "We're…," he swallowed hard, his eyebrows furrowing in a furious-like manner. Like he's concentrating to hard on something. Like pooping. "We're in the library?"

"Ay, ye dummy." She spat a hand down to his chest (to which he yelped a low, "_Ouch_,") before she casually ran her fingers over the tip where his hair began again, feeling the heat transferring itself to her skin. " 'Ah've been lettin' ye gettin' some sleep. Ye passed out on me, remember? In the hallway? Ye… ye really scared me there for a moment, Frostie."

Jack, for a moment, appeared confused. "I… did?" He didn't seem to mind—or he just didn't notice her hands, she supposed, not that she was as well on the moment—looking down onto his laps like he's trying to remember exactly what happened earlier. And then, realising, he breathed out: "I did."

"Ay, 'ah wanted to call the Nurse on ye, but ye refused! Ye didn't want me to!" She scolded, feeling the panic from an hour ago rising up to her throat again. Gosh, he really had her worried for a moment there, that gummy chap! "Ye stopped me. So, I had to result to mah second choice."

"And that choice…" He thought for a moment, maybe trying to crook a smile. Cracking another joke. Classic Jack. "Is the library?"

"Oh, 'ah'm sorry. 'Ah couldn't exactly drag ye out of the school and drive ye somewhere fancy. Where'd ye want to go? The Grand Canyon, perhaps, ay?" Her words flowed out, all sarcasm and wit. He chuckled at that, weakly of course, and Merida huffed, trying her best to tame her temper down. Hiccup had always mentioned that her hair gets sorta… extra flurry whenever she got mad. Whatever _that_ means.

"Wait," Jack suddenly stopped, forcing himself to sit straighter, "You… you dragged my body all the way here?"

" 'Ah had help." She shrugged, and a second later, noticing his eyebrow hiked up in a questioning manner, she explained: "Flynn Rider."

"Flynn Rider?"

"Ay, Flynn Rider. He was a senior once at this school as well—"

"I know. He was the Captain of the soccer and track team on my freshman year."

"Ay, that's right." Said Merida nonchalantly, remembering it briefly when Rider had told her those exact same thing the first time they met. Well, the first time they've actually _engaged_ in a proper conversation, that was. It was summer. Flynn was trying to "flirt" with her. She accidentally broke his nose. (It's a long story okay!) And then before she knew it they were sitting in front of the 7-Eleven, eating ice-cream and complaining about Mrs O'Donnell who never liked anybody. Especially not them. (The old hag didn't like Flynn because he had a history of throwing eggs at her house, which, according to Flynn happened like, _ages_ ago, and he was a kid and she shouldn't hold grudges towards a stupid kid. Mrs O'Donnell didn't like Merida because Merida talked funny, and Mrs O'Donnell's generally not a fan of foreigners and/or immigrants.) "He got into trouble with Rapunzel's Art Club lately, and she… uh, the lass kind of blackmailed the prick? Which was why he was around. He's the one who helped carried you here."

"Wait, you know Flynn?"

"Ay. It was summer. Things happen."

"Things like…?"

She frowned at him.

He frowned back at her.

"W'at?" She asked, urging him in a way to finish his sentences.

"What?" He returned, lines of agitation marked on his pale (or paler than usual) face, like he's annoyed or something that she didn't get the hint of what he was trying to say. Truthfully though, she didn't.

"Things like—_what?_ Ye didn't finish yer sentences, ye thick-headed pencil."

"Pencil?" A hint of a smirk started to bloom across his face, before it vanished and he frowned. "I don't know. You said _things happen_. What…" He chewed on his lips, looking curious and sickly, "What _kind_ of things?"

"The kind where Flynn tried to smother me up and me accidentally breakin' his nose 'cause 'ah slammed a door on his face way too hard at 7-Eleven. He bled. 'Ah apologised. The boy working behind the counter cried." Merida reminisced sadly, "It was a very odd day."

Jack looked confused for a moment, but before he could open his mouth Merida reached out again, placing her fingers right where his temple was. She didn't notice that his face turned significantly redder and that she had perhaps invaded a bit too much on his privacy. "Look, Jack, we could sit up all day talkin' ab'hout mah relationship with Flynn Rider, but yer burnin' up as we speak. And 'ah can't… 'Ah can't just ignore it."

"Burning up—?" He coughed then, forcing his head away and for Merida to take back her hands.

"Yes, ye knucklehead!" She spat his chest again, fuming. Her hair followed her in the unearthly graceful way it's known for. "Ye passed out on me in the middle of the hallway and when 'ah tried to get yer skinny little ass to the Nurse's office, ye told me to not to. _God_, Jack. Ye can't do that to people! Ye could've… What if you _died_?"

"From a fever?" He asked in disbelief, even nearly in a teasing fashion.

She frowned some more. "God, I hate ye!" How _dare_ he make jokes in a dire situation like this! So typical!

"Is this why you put this wet handkerchief over my forehead?" He asked, completely ignoring her resentment, knowing full well she's only said it in the heat of the moment.

She looked at it as he held it out, and her frown turned sadder as flickered memories from her childhood made its appearances. She didn't look at Jack. "Ay. Me mum used to do it for me. When 'ah was wee lass." _That_ was a long time ago, she thought for a moment in a natural heartache she usually did whenever she's reminded of her mother. Then she shook those images off, not really intending to start spilling all of her life problem to a sick man, and faced Jack. "Ye really had me worried, ye know."

"I… I'm sorry." He gently reached out to her hands then—and when he did, it's like he's _relieved_ to touch her or something, like he can't _believe_ she's really there with him—and squeezed her palm. "I really didn't mean to scare you."

"Well, ye did!" She shoved him with her free hand, rolling her eyes. After a second, Merida huffed, brushing a curl of her puffy red curls from falling completely into her eyes. "Yer fever did went down though. A wee bit, I think. But Jack…"

"No," he told her, sneaking in a quick grin, obviously an attempt to calm her a bit or whatever. Stupid men. "You're going to say we have to see the school's nurse, aren't you, Princess?"

Merida opened her mouth to say something snarky—she really was—when her shoulders sagged, then her lips upturned. "W'at? A touch lad like ye scared of a wee nurse, is it?"

This time when his face heated up, she didn't missed it. "What! No! _Pfft_, of course not." He frowned, "You don't know what you're talking about, Ginger."

"_Ginger_. Right. 'Cause that's _very_ original." She waved him off, "C'mon, Jackson. Yer losin' yer cool."

"_You're_ losing your cool," replied Jack childishly, before coughing a little bit violently than before. Merida broke off the relaxed expression she's just managed to obtain, her face shaping into a more serious one. "I'm fine. I just—I don't want my Uncle to know. That I'm… sick. And if we go… If the school knows—"

"They'd tell yer Uncle." Finished Merida half-heartedly, appearing unsettled.

Jack tried smirking again, leaned back against the wall and tugged on her hair. Merida huffed some more. Guess that meant he's thanking her or something.

"Well, we have to _do_ somethin'." She told the lad, "We can't spend the whole day cooped up in here!"

And then Jack moved, like he's trying to stand up or something, but his steps faltered and he failed, falling immediately only to have Merida catching his frail body against her. He coughed into the air, but was quick—always so quick—to face the other way when he did so. Merida cringed from the weight, and swallowed any comments she had bubbling up behind her throat. "W'at are ye tryin' to do?"

"I don't know," coughed Jack a bit more, catching her eyes and smiling. "I just thought… I wanted to try standing up."

"_Jack_…"

"You're so warm," he leaned his weight against her as she sat them down, and Merida tried her best not to squirm when she could practically smell the shampoo from his hair. He smelled like a strange mixture of mint and wax. She wondered why was that. "You're so alive."

She blew out a couple of curls from her cheek, before finally realising what he's said. "Alive?" Her words echoed, "Why would 'ah feel differently, Frostie?"

"It was a nightmare," he coughed again, groaning when she snatched the handkerchief from his hand and held it harshly against his forehead. "It was…"

"It was…?"

He didn't answer.

"Jack?"

"I know a place where we could go." He suddenly suggested, barely managing those words out.

"Ye do?"

"Yeah." He groaned, bowing his head lower. "Home."

* * *

><p>So apparently, Jack's pretty convinced that his Uncle won't be around. Which was why Merida has managed to bribe Flynn to give them a ride to the place since she didn't have a car (her mum wouldn't allow her to take her driver's license just yet) and Jack came with Sandy. Flynn didn't ultimately look too happy about it, but he kind of owed her from the times they spent that summer together, so he can't complaint. A lot.<p>

"Oh, he looks like he's half-dead. Or, well, more. Cause I mean, he's already like, _super_ white before. This is _just_—" Flynn whistled when they're trying to shove Jack into his car and Merida had glared, clearing not having none of his smart comments, "Ya get what I'm tryna say here, Hot Pants?"

"Just shut up, and help me."

Flynn had grinned, plucking one of Jack's arm to drape over his shoulder. "Hey, Frost."

Jack at least had given his best to give a nod of acknowledgement at his former Captain. "Uh… hey."

"Try not to poop or piss at the backseat of the car, okay?" was all Flynn said in return when he plastered the wet handkerchief Merida gave—_ew, do I really have to touch that?_—against the guy's face. "Or, like, _die_. You think you can do that?"

Jack half-grinned, shrugging weakly. "I'll try."

Flynn tapped the guy's knees, winked. "Good enough for me."

Merida rolled her eyes, picking on the passenger's seat's door. _Men_. "Let's go already."

"Right. Don't wanna get caught or anything like that, 'cause that'd be bad. And wittle Mewida wight here is just a daddy's good girl, isn't she?"

_SMACK!_

The rest of the ride after that continued in a relative silence, breaking in here and there with Flynn's insistency into probing what's high school like after he left it—_must be boring, isn't it? Man, I was the life of the party on that dump of a place you called school when I went there_—to which Merida would respond—_went? Ye're still going there right now, as we speak_—to which Flynn would grumble—_it's not the same_—even though, at the same time, it's not that much of a difference but Merida didn't say that last part.

"So," Flynn whistled again when they turn to a corner, going into unfamiliar territory, as Merida turned around to check on Jack. "I thought _Jackie_ over here's dating the other albino kid. What happened?"

"Other albino—?" Merida frowned. "Do ye mean Elsa?"

People can come up with so many strange nicknames, she thought mindlessly.

"Yeah, yeah. That hot chick." Flynn leered nastily up at the Scot, claiming: "She's like, _rocking_ that smokin' librarian kind of look, you know?"

Jack coughed louder at that. Merida tried not to look _that_ interested. "Ye're disgusting."

"I'm just _saying_." Flynn grinned, hunching his shoulders in a manner to inform that he's being playful. "Don't worry though. She's looks like one of those girls that likes to stay way too safe? Yeah, I don't exactly roll with those. Any-_way_. So what? The girl broke it off, or something? And now Frost's dating you?"

"We're not—"

"I'm not dating Merida," interrupted Jack all of a sudden, his voice raspy. "And I'm not…" Merida glanced at him as he said this, and she told herself that her stomach didn't clench when she realised the look of despair twitching along his expression as his face reddened, "I'm not dating Elsa either."

There's more in between, Merida's sure, but then Flynn's making another two turns and they've reached up a driveway and before she knew it, Jack told them that they've arrived. Flynn got away pretty fast after that, since Rapunzel has told him to unload some of the new paint arrivals that they've gotten yesterday.

"My Uncle owned a toy franchise." Jack provided as they're getting inside; Merida's eyes roaming over the huge building and well-decorated ceilings. It's not large, the property itself, if to compare to the DunBroch's estate—but then again everything's smaller if to compare to her family's place—but it's absolutely _not_ small, not even a little bit. But it felt… cheerful here.

It felt like home.

And they're surprisingly a lot of people. Barely any of them gave both Jack and her any attention though. "His workers. Sometimes he likes to work from home." Jack explained while they climbed up the stairs. "My room's just right over there. And… if anybody asked—" At this he paused, clearing his throat, "Just tell them that I need a rest, and not to tell North until he got home."

"North?" Merida asked, one hand stayed on his hips while the other clutched to his arm that's over her shoulders.

Jack nodded. "My Uncle."

_Oh_. Merida nodded, then said: "You're burnin' up again, Frostie."

"Don't worry. We're almost to my room."

Merida glanced at him for a bit, resisted herself from rolling her eyes at that. So they're almost to his room. So, what? Will that change the fact that he looked like a zombie suffering from a horrible lung disease? No! Of course not! But she wouldn't tell him that, because he's sick. And the last thing he needed was for her to let her mouth run and nag on just like her own mother would. Merida voluntarily shivered at that, but then decided she should just focus on getting Frost to his room.

"Ay, listen up, ye dummy." She said when she hefted herself against his door, pushing it wide open. "Ye can't go on like this. Ye _have_ to tell someone yer sick. Someone that usually… make sure ye don't get sick again." She mentioned that only because Merida's not very sure where Jack stood with his Uncle—maybe Jack hated the guy, maybe he didn't. Who knows. Jack certainly never told her anything.

Well, that's not entirely true. But you should get what she meant.

"Are ye listenin' to me?" She pulled out a scowl as she dumped him on his bed—a place that looked surprisingly pristine for a seventeen year old teenage boy to have—and huffed when he only seemed to roll away, quickly cuddling into the blanket. "Jack?"

He groaned in return.

"Jack, come on." She tried her best not to like, _growl_ at him or whatever, but maybe Merida's just destined to meet with every stubborn person on earth. "Ye need to get yer'self checked, ya hear me?"

He mumbled something like '_I will'_ and Merida sighed, before her eyes are averted to the rest of the room. There were posters put up—like pictures of popular sportsman and newspaper clipping of legendary winnings—and there were also a huge map of the world. At one corner of his desk were stacked up with books from those that were mandatory of any Walt High students to have to books about stars and the universe—but mostly his desk had remained mainly tidy, a sign Jack Frost was surprisingly a person who loved cleanliness or he just didn't make much use of his desk so much.

There were also pictures. Not a lot, but they're there. A hint of a girl's large smile. Jack, with brown hair. A group photo. Merida didn't have to inspect everything when she heard a shift coming from the bed and realised a blue eyes peeking in from the mountain of blankets. It turned out Jack was mumbling her name.

"Frostie?"

"Are you gonna stay?"

That definitely took her by surprise, which caused Merida to immediately stiffen in place, staring awkwardly at Jack who's still comfortably wrapped up in the blankets. Clearly in the safe zone. "Do… Am 'ah allowed to?"

Silence lapsed over them, before Jack cleared his throat and responded: "I don't know. I mean… do _you_… wanna stay?"

"Yer not _that_ sick, Jack." She tried telling him, smiling, as she came closer.

Jack removed the blankets until his snow white hair was seen clearly sprawled all over his mattress, and his sunken blue eyes rested itself on her. Perhaps he might even be smirking. In his own unhealthy way. "I'm pretty sick, though."

She rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Calm down. 'Ah don' think ye want me here anyways."

After all, she's just… _Merida_. Nothing special. (_I'm not dating Merida_, his word echoed and Merida tried telling herself that it didn't hurt her or anything. And it didn't. It shouldn't.) And plus, wasn't it an appropriate thing for any teenagers to be in anybody's bedroom together? _Alone_, no less? Imagine what her mother would say. Oh, the horror!

"Why…" He looked hurt, like he didn't believe she just said that, "Why would you _think_ that?"

"C'mon, Jack." She shook her head, trying to let his question rolled off her shoulders. "Yer not thinkin' straight. Ye don' know what yer talkin' about."

"Don't I?" Okay. Now he sounded mad. Why was he mad? "You know, you always make yourself sound so—so—so _little_, like you're not worth anything. Like you're not worth any effort! Like, the idea of people ever give a genuine shit about you is like, _impossible_ or something. Like nobody should ever _want_ you!"

"Jack—!"

"Is that it!? Do you _not_ want people to give a shit about you? To treat you like you're nothing?!"

"Jack, yer sick. Yer not thinkin' straight."

"You know what? I'm so _sick_ of it. Why can't you ever see that people _do_ want you around, Princess? That people can trust you? You're not—horrible. You're not a monster." Jack suddenly seethed, "You were never a monster. Not to me. And, if I can have any say in it, not to anybody else too. _Fuck it_, Merida—" He tugged on his own hair, "Why can't you see that you're fucking _worth_ it?"

Alright, now she's just confused. Did she do something wrong, or—?

"The idea of me ever liking you makes you laugh. The fact that I trust you makes you scared. The idea of me wanting you to stay… _baffles_ you. Like it's… unfathomable for me to treat you anything else than just a nobody."

"Is this because 'ah said that ye don'—"

"Merida," he caught on her hands, and her breath hitched. But his eyes had a fire in them. The bad kind. The kind that she would recognise from her own mother. Okay, _now_ she's kind of angry. How dare he said those things to her when she'd been nothing but an honestly good friend all day?! Dammit, she even skipped a whole day of school for this stupid lad!

She shoved him. "Yer bein' stupid."

"No, I'm not letting you go until you understand what I'm trying to say."

"Yer sayin' nonsense!" She laughed mockingly. "Yer gettin' worked up because of a wee thing I said!"

"I'm not wrong though," he glared, tightening her grip on her fingers. The heat in her chest rose.

"Dammit Jack, if ye want me to stay, 'ah'll stay okay?!"

And then they were just staring harshly into each other's eyes, neither shaking off from their positions until Merida felt her hand that he's been holding onto was let go rather roughly. Merida told herself that her throat didn't tighten up solely because of that. "You know what?" Jack uttered deeply, "Go."

"Not even a _thank_. Wow." Merida rolled her eyes, and turned on her heels. "Get some rest, Frost."

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled.

Merida walked herself out and called a cab.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED EITHER. Like seriously, the original plan for this ended up very well between Merida and Jack. But then I rewrote it cause I wasn't very happy with how they were communicating and I started changing the dialogues and then THIS happened. It's very random I know, but remember when Jack said something about his "bad days" in the previous chapter? Yeah, this had something to do with it. <strong>

**In any case, since I've gotten that review where someone has informed me that I made Jack sorta like someone who has no personality and Hiccup out of character, I've gotten really insecure because I really didn't want to misguide you guys and lead you to read something that's entirely incorrect. No, I don't hate the person who sent this. But if anybody could provide me pointers on how I could improve on these particular stuff or even if you agree with it, that would be absolute grand and I would honestly appreciate it.**

**Also to MariMart, happy birthday to you mate! Hope you had a fantastic week, and will continue to do so, yeah? And, of course, same goes to all of the readers who are currently reading this. You guys are so dedicated and so awesome, and your endless support makes me immensely happy :) **

**Bella.  
>PS: Also guys, I've never said it properly but thank you so much because—and I don't know if you've realised this—but this fanfiction has reached <em>245 reviews<em> as of the update of Chapter 19 on Aug 27th with _99 Favs_ and _121 Follows_, which placed us the third with most reviewed story in _Brave (2012) and Rise of the Guardians crossover_ category, the sixth in Favs, and the fourth in Follows. I wouldn't have made it without any of you and your continuous support. _Really_. So, thank you. You guys have truly made my day.**


End file.
